Clair obscure
by liam63
Summary: Stiles, à la demande de Lydia, va accueillir un peintre New-Yorkais auquel les Martin ont loué leur chalet. Peter Hale fait forte impression sur le jeune homme et inversement. Mais le loup-garou est un alpha venu récupérer le territoire de Beacon Hills qu'il considère appartenant toujours à sa famille même si celle-ci a quitté la ville il y a bien longtemps de cela. Les choses se c
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fic, un UA mais dans lequel j'ai conservé les loups-garous même si j'ai totalement modifié l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous décidez de poursuivre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. NB: Relations homosexuelles.**

 **CLAIR OBSCURE**

Chapitre 1

\- Stiles ! S'il te plaît !

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ?

\- Parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Parrish et que je ne veux louper ce diner pour rien au monde.

Le jeune homme, impatient, leva les yeux au ciel puis posa son regard d'ambre sur Lydia. Il savait qu'il finirait par dire oui, c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient depuis qu'il la connaissait, depuis qu'ils courraient en couche culotte dans la cours de la maternelle. Mais il voulait au moins discuter un peu, pour la forme. Une sorte de baroude d'honneur avant de rendre les armes et de se plier comme toujours à sa volonté.

\- Dis-lui que tu seras en retard…

\- Tu veux que je fasse mauvaise impression, c'est ça ? C'est notre première sortie, je ne peux pas arriver en retard, insista-t-elle en scandant chaque mot de son ton impérieux.

\- Dans ce cas, il fallait dire à votre locataire que tu ne pouvais pas lui remettre les clés ce soir. Où à ta mère d'y aller.

\- Elle travaille ce soir, et on ne dit pas non à quelqu'un comme Peter Hale.

\- Et pourquoi on ne lui dirait pas non ? Tu veux que je le fasse ? Passe-moi ton téléphone.

\- Sûrement pas. Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et pourquoi le saurais-je ? C'est qui ? Un de ces acteurs à la mode imbu de sa personne ? Un milliardaire qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un milliardaire louerait notre chalet ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Non, c'est un peintre, il vient de New-York. Pour être plus précise, c'est LE peintre de sa génération. Tout le monde s'arrache ses toiles.

\- Moi aussi j'ai repeint la cuisine et j'en suis pas mieux traité pour autant, ricana Stiles avec son humour décalé que connaissait bien son amie.

\- Ne te fais pas plus plouc que tu n'es.

\- Bon d'accord, il peint quelques croûtes qui valent sans doute la peau des fesses, mais il peut bien aller à l'hôtel pour une nuit, il n'en mourra pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller jusque-là bas, en plus ma Roscoe a besoin de repos.

\- Seigneur ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture, et bonne pour la casse en plus !

\- Ne dit pas ça, malheureuse, elle t'entend là !

Le jeune homme passa une main affectueuse sur le capot de sa vieille jeep.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, c'est une harpie parce qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut.

Lydia, à bout de nerfs poussa un énorme soupir. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elle supportait le fils du shérif depuis tant d'années. Sans doute pour sa gentillesse et son intelligence… Oui, elle devait garder ça à l'esprit avant de lui arracher la peau du visage avec ses ongles.

\- Je te le demande comme un service… Sinon je dis à ton père que tu ne dors pas chez Scott le samedi soir mais que tu vas dans une boite gay.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?!

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Tu es horrible !

\- Non, je veux passer la soirée avec Jordan et plus si affinités. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de contrarier monsieur Hale en l'envoyant à l'hôtel, nous avons besoin de cet argent. Vraiment besoin. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore le don d'ubiquité, alors tu _dois_ y aller.

Stiles commit à ce moment crucial de la bataille une erreur fatale, il plongea son regard dans les yeux suppliants de Lydia. La colère de la jeune femme, il pouvait faire avec, il en avait l'habitude, mais il était rare qu'elle manifeste un semblant de fragilité. Une part de lui tenta de le prévenir que ce n'était qu'un jeu d'actrice savamment étudié, néanmoins il savait aussi qu'elle craquait vraiment pour l'adjoint de son père et réciproquement. Ce serait vraiment salaud de sa part de lui gâcher sa soirée, d'autant plus que la sienne était prévu comme aussi animé que la vallée de la mort. Il lui tendit la main, paume ouverte vers le haut en agitant ses doigts.

\- Allez, donne-moi les clés de la maison et aussi le numéro de ce mec si jamais je tombe en panne. Préviens-le que j'arrive. Je serais là-bas dans 30 minutes.

Elle lui sauta au cou puis lui tendis les petits bouts de métal.

\- Je t'adore !

\- Bah, moi je n'avais rendez-vous qu'avec mon PC et Geralt[1], alors…

\- Tu ne devais pas voir Scott ?

\- Si, mais il a annulé pour emmener Alison au cinéma. J'en ai marre d'être tout seul.

La jeune femme passa une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

\- Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Tu es un mec formidable et tôt ou tard un homme s'en rendra compte.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue toujours aussi imberbe à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi.

\- Merci, Stiles.

Il leva le poing tout en se dirigeant du côté conducteur pour s'installer derrière le volant.

\- Tu me revaudra ça.

\- Sans faute, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire de ses lèvres brillantes et pulpeuses qui semblaient faites pour les baisers.

Stiles se fit la réflexion que Jordan était un petit chanceux d'avoir capté l'attention d'une personne comme Lydia. C'était bien la seule femme qui lui faisait regretter de préférer la gente masculine. Sans s'attarder sur cette pensée, il mit le contact, et dans un tressautement maladif la jeep se fit une place dans la grande rue avec ses consœurs. Très vite, le jeune homme réalisa que le trajet lui prendrait plus de temps que prévu. Il lui fallait en effet affronter les embouteillages d'un vendredi soir qu'il avait omis lors de son savant calcule. Les pouces battant nerveusement sur le volant, il tenta de prendre son mal en patience, mais c'est avec un réel soulagement qu'il s'engagea sur un chemin plus isolé longeant les bois.

Les arbres droits et fiers de Beacon Hills gardaient mille secrets dans les profondeurs de la forêt depuis des centaines d'années et parfois, Stiles avait la sensation de les entendre les lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il lui arrivait de parcourir les bois, seul, et il éprouvait alors un mélange d'anxiété et de plénitude. Il se ressourçait auprès des troncs centenaires tout en ayant une conscience aigüe d'être sur un lieu qui ne lui appartenait pas. Sous cette canopée, il se sentait étranger certes, mais également invité, et il en découlait une émotion particulière, comme s'il attendait le maître de ces terres.

Il roulait, lentement, la vitre grande ouverte, le bras appuyé sur la portière dans une position détendue. La route affichait peu de tournants ou de croisements, donc peu de pièges. Il pouvait profiter de ce moment sans devoir être totalement concentré sur la conduite. Monsieur Hale patienterait bien quelques minutes supplémentaires.

A cette heure de la journée, il faisait encore chaud, mais la fraîcheur qu'apportait la nuit dans son sillage commençait déjà à faire sentir sa douce caresse bienfaisante. Les lumières orangées de ce crépuscule de juillet n'étaient plus que de pâles reflets de la puissance solaire. L'astre lumineux s'effaçait tendrement au profit de sa voluptueuse compagne nocturne. Stiles avait toujours préféré la nuit et le froid à la chaleur et à la lumière de la journée. Il aimait la voute sombre, précieux écrin de la lune et des étoiles qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer. Il était à sa place dans ce calme ambiant. Il n'en ressentait pas l'insécurité. Contrairement à ses amis, il aimait à se glisser dans les bras consolateurs de l'obscurité qui le dissimulaient aux yeux de tous. Là, il pouvait être lui-même. Il pouvait se montrer faible et pleurer s'il en avait envie. Il n'était pas obligé de toujours sourire, de jouer au type drôle, au bon copain marrant. Nul regard pour le juger. Nulle question embarrassante. La solitude était une ennemie mais il avait appris à aimer cette ennemie, à la chérir. Il attendait juste une étreinte humaine qui saurait la remplacer et lui apporter le même amour et le même réconfort. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de son absence pour l'instant, il n'avait que dix-huit ans après tout, alors il musardait dans la pénombre consolatrice, le cœur en bandoulière, en attendant cet homme qui viendrait forcément. Lydia le lui avait toujours affirmé, et Lydia avait toujours raison.

Rouler la nuit était un plaisir contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre à la jeune femme, mais il la soupçonnait de ne pas être dupe. Eelle le connaissait plus que quiconque, même plus que Scott, ce frère adorable, enfin la plupart du temps, qu'il s'était choisi. Stiles adorait le calme de la forêt environnante que seul le bruit du vent ou de petits animaux venait troubler, si l'on omettait celui du moteur de sa fidèle Roscoe. L'air ambiant sentait l'humus et l'humidité des averses d'hier. Le soleil depuis le matin tentait une percée, mais les Altocumulus étaient comme une armée regroupée par leur général, qui suivant une stratégie bien précise, avait permis aux Altostratus de prendre peu à peu le pouvoir. Sous peu, ils recouvriraient entièrement la région. Stiles espérait cela avec impatience. Il appréciait la pluie. Et les orages plus encore. On sentait déjà une électricité dans l'air qui supposait qu'il serait bientôt comblé. Evidemment, il préférerait être déjà rentré lorsque le déluge se déchaînerait. Ses essuie-glaces n'étaient plus que deux vieux bouts de caoutchoucs pendouillant, ce qui ne serait guère prudent en cas pluie diluvienne. Son père l'avait menacé pas plus tôt que ce matin de lui interdire de conduire tant qu'il ne les aurait pas changés. Il s'était promis de le faire aujourd'hui même, mais son esprit avait abandonné cette pensée, comme il en délaissait des milliers qui allaient et venaient dans son cerveau bien souvent hors de contrôle.

Il accéléra un peu pour s'assurer de respecter les ordres paternels en ne roulant pas sous des trombes d'eau. Stiles savait par expérience que le shérif n'hésiterait pas à mettre une contravention à son propre fils s'il le fallait pour veiller à sa sécurité. Ce père attentif avait bien tenté d'économiser pour offrir une nouvelle voiture plus sûre à son fils mais les frais médicaux de Claudia qu'il continuait à régler ne lui permettait pas de le faire. De plus, celle que Stiles appelait sa Roscoe avait été la voiture de feue sa mère et il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde, fusse-t-elle un scotch géant. L'adhésif lui revenait presque plus cher que l'essence avait-il tendance à plaisanter. Mais derrière son rire, on sentait chez le jeune homme la peine qu'il ressentait face à son incapacité à la faire réparer avec sérieux. Il avait bien essayé de trouver un petit boulot, mais ses difficultés de concentration et sa maladresse décourageaient bien souvent ses employeurs. Il était connu comme le loup blanc en ville, elle n'était pas très grande, et bien souvent on lui préférait un autre jeune, moins étrange, moins agité, moins bavard, moins franc, moins tout. Lydia lui avait répété cent fois de ne rien changer, qu'il était parfait comme ça, Scott aussi, mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ses difficultés. Lui, il voulait changer. Devenir quelqu'un de posé et de raisonnable. Il prenait régulièrement son traitement dans ce but, mais cela ne suffisait jamais, quel que soit le sérieux qu'il y mettait.

Il aperçut enfin l'embranchement qui marquait l'entrée de la petite propriété des Martin, et s'y engouffra avec souplesse. Ses phares éclairèrent aussitôt un coupé sport magnifique. Un bolide tape à l'œil comme celui de Jackson. Etrangement, ou pas d'ailleurs, cette ressemblance mit immédiatement Stiles sur ses gardes. Il détestait ce genre de personnes m'a-tu-vu et généralement désagréables. Il se gara juste derrière la Jaguar bleu métallisé et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps athlétique appuyer avec décontraction sur le côté du véhicule, les bras et jambes croisés dans une position d'attente flagrante. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, les vêtements en cuir moulants, les épaules larges, les cuisses musclés, cet homme avait tout pour plaire. Il aurait fallu que Stiles se crève les yeux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte dans la seconde. On sentait le tombeur à cent lieues à la ronde, une odeur de luxure et de souffre accrochée à ses talons. La seule chose encore indistincte de là où il se trouvait était la couleur des yeux de monsieur perfection. Par contre, le visage renfrogné, ça Stiles le voyait bien. Il détesta d'emblée cet homme autant qu'il eut envie de lui. Avec un soupir résigné, il quitta sa propre voiture en s'emmêlant un peu les pieds mais en s'évitant tout de même une chute humiliante.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, je présume ?

Le jeune homme frissonna instinctivement face à cette voix chaude et sensuelle, pourtant sertit dans un étau de glace. De toute évidence, _le célèbre peintre new-yorkais_ , songea le jeune homme avec humour, n'appréciait guère d'avoir attendu. Si Lydia ne souhaitait pas le contrarier c'était un peu raté.

\- Lui-même. Comme vous le constatez je ne suis ni rousse, ni une femme.

Les yeux bleus incisifs longèrent la silhouette de Stiles avec une attention soutenue dont le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude. A présent qu'il pouvait les voir de près, ils le mettaient très mal à l'aise. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi dans ces prunelles de franchement impudique. Ce n'était pas seulement votre corps qu'elles déshabillaient mais votre âme, et le jeune homme eut horreur de cela. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée que l'on puisse voir au-delà de ce qu'il souhaitait montrer au monde. Son propre visage se durcit et il récupéra les clés de la maison dans la poche de son pantalon d'un geste rageur pour les tendre au nouveau venu. Celui-ci se décolla de la luxueuse carrosserie pour les saisir, laissant ses doigts contre ceux de Stiles bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier se racla la gorge.

\- Lydia s'excuse de ne pas être venue en personne, elle avait une urgence.

La phrase fut dite avec la rapidité d'une salve de mitraillette et à peine articulée. Il avait juste besoin de combler le silence et de contrer cette langueur qui s'infiltrait en lui comme une voleuse de haut vol.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a expliqué. Mais je ne perds pas au change.

Stiles, surpris devant un compliment inattendu, écarquilla les yeux tandis que l'homme haussait les épaules avant de sourire de manière tout à fait narquoise.

\- Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à porter mes bagages, je n'aurais pu demander cela à une jeune femme.

Stiles se frappa mentalement le front du plat de sa main. Evidemment, quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru pendant une seconde ? Que ce type pouvait le trouver attirant ? Bien sûr que non ! Cette gravure de mode devait collectionner les maîtresses au point que Stiles craignait d'en trouver une planquer dans le coffre de la jaguar s'il consentait à l'ouvrir. Le pire, c'est que ce monsieur Hale avait été parfaitement conscient de ses pensées, de son espoir… Seigneur ce qu'il avait envie d'effacer de son visage ce rictus moqueur de gros fat avec un coup de poing bien senti.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, prenez les valises dans le coffre, je vais ouvrir.

Le ton de commandement, un rien condescendant, déplut à Stiles presque autant que les démangeaisons de sa varicelle d'il y a deux ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ce prétentieux ? Avoir affaire à un domestique ? Qu'il retourne donc d'où il venait cet imbécile ! Là-bas, on lui cirerait probablement les bottes, ce qui ne serait jamais son cas. Le jeune homme sentit son sang s'échauffer d'un coup, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la plastique parfaite de cet infame connard.

\- Hé ! On n'est pas dans un hôtel 5 étoiles ici et je ne suis ni bagagiste, ni majordome, si vous voulez vos valises, portez les vous-même ! Ce n'est pas New-York, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans serviteurs et sans groupies ! Comprendo ?

Peter se retourna lentement, sa première impression se confirma lorsqu'il aperçut les prunelles dorées bruler de colère. Indiscipline, rébellion, provocation… Tout cela trouvait un écho en lui. Il se cachait derrière ce jeune homme maladroit, à l'allure que l'on aurait presque pu penser quelconque, une lumière incandescente qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Un diamant au cœur du charbon. Même son physique était plaisant, son œil exercé d'artiste le devinait aisément derrière les vêtements informes dont le gamin se couvrait comme d'une armure. Ses lèvres tendres, à présent serré en une fine ligne blanche sous la contrariété, donnaient seulement envie qu'on les taquine pour leur rendre leur plénitude habituelle. Et Peter avait très envie de faire cela… Mais pas tout de suite. Il allait d'abord apprivoiser et dresser ce petit animal sauvage. Défit intéressant pour un loup-garou Alpha.

\- Pourtant, mademoiselle Martin a dit que vous feriez tout pour m'être agréable et m'aider à m'installer.

Stiles eut envie de hurler le nom de Lydia si fort qu'elle aurait pu l'entendre même du restaurent où elle devait se trouver tranquillement en train de minauder à l'heure actuelle.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas aimable à la campagne, poursuivit Peter. Mais bon, puisque c'est ainsi, je vais bien trouver un hôtel digne de ce nom, même dans ce trou. Là, au moins, je peux espérer rencontrer quelqu'un de serviable.

Stiles sentit des sueurs froides lui glacer le dos. Lydia serait furieuse si Hale renonçait à louer leur chalet, et surtout ce serait financièrement très ennuyeux pour les Martin, il ne pouvait pas leur faire cela. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite, il refusait de faire passer son orgueil avant le bien-être de sa meilleure amie. Il était bien conscient que l'argent rapporté par cette transaction était pour elle une nécessité. Elle ne s'en était pas caché. Néanmoins, malgré son renoncement apparent, ses yeux demeurèrent deux tourbillons d'émotions intenses qu'il ne parvint pas à contrôler. On perdait des batailles certes, mais pas pour autant la guerre.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il en grinçant des dents. Je vais vous aider. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon manque de courtoisie. La journée a été longue.

Il aurait aimé se rincer la bouche au désinfectant pour avoir été obligé de prononcer ces mots. Le peintre ne fut pas dupe mais s'en contenta. Pour le moment.

\- Merci bien, monsieur Stilinski.

Et Peter Hale pénétra dans le chalet pendant que Stiles, sous les premières gouttes de pluies, transportait à l'intérieur le barda énorme de ce type. Mais combien de temps avait-il prévu de rester au juste ?

A suivre…

* * *

[1] Personnage de jeu vidéo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour^^ Un énorme merci pour vos review, follow et favorite ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à capter votre attention.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end. Merde à ceux qui passent leur bac ou les exams.

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Stiles déposa la dernière valise, il était totalement trempé. La pluie, de quelques gouttes éparses, avait transmuté en vraies hallebardes. Malgré son envie de rentrer à la maison avant l'orage, il allait devoir rouler sous les trombes d'eau à présent. Si son père l'apprenait, ça allait chauffer pour son matricule. Pour couronner le tout, il commençait à avoir un peu froid, ses tremblements, bien que légers, ne trompaient pas sur la question. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit vaguement Peter Hale ouvrir son sac de voyage qu'il avait posé sur le canapé.  
\- Tiens attrape !  
Le jeune homme se tourna juste à temps pour saisir la serviette que venait de lui jeter le peintre.  
\- Sèche-toi.  
Reconnaissant, malgré le ton toujours dictatorial, il passa le tissu éponge moelleux dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Son Tee-shirt lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau, et Peter, satisfait, pu constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le corps longiligne et souple comme une liane. Il lui tendit également une de ses chemises.  
\- Tu peux passer ça, si tu veux. Tu dois geler.  
\- Un peu oui. Merci, accepta Stiles sans tergiverser.  
Néanmoins, après quelques secondes de réflexion, le vêtement à la main, Stiles hésita un instant, immobile au centre du salon sous le regard attentif de Peter.  
\- Quoi ?  
Le jeune homme, gêné, ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il le voie torse nu, même lui se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation. Il se déshabillait régulièrement dans les vestiaires après les entraînements et ça ne lui avait jamais posé de souci. C'était idiot ! Avec un haussement d'épaules, il retira son tee-shirt mouillé afin de passer la chemise si douce au toucher. Il fit cela aussi vite que possible mais n'échappa pas pour autant au regard observateur du peintre. Ce dernier admira le torse fin et pale, sur lequel bourgeonnaient deux tétons sombres sur lesquels il aurait bien passé sa langue pour voir s'il arrivait à tirer un son qu'il devinait musical de la gorge de ce charmant éphèbe. La chemise noire, bien trop grande, lui tombait sur les épaules, passait par-dessus ses mains et lui arrivait à mi cuisses. Il y avait bien longtemps que voir quelqu'un porter un de ses vêtements n'avait plus ému Peter de la sorte. Même Isaac, malgré sa beauté diaphane éclatante et parfaite, ne suscitait pas cette émotion qu'il sentait naître en lui. Le désir. Celui de posséder un corps, mais surtout de le peindre. Pendant que Stiles se battait avec les boutons récalcitrants, Peter se détourna et se dirigea vers le cadran lumineux posé à gauche du bar afin d'allumer le chauffage. Il le régla sur une température moyenne, cela serait bien suffisant pour un soir d'été plus frisquet que d'habitude. Là où il était situé, le chalet ne bénéficiait pas de la protection des arbres. Perché fièrement sur une colline, il affrontait le vent parfois très frais, même en juillet. Il était isolé et loin de tout, raison pour laquelle Peter l'avait choisie. Depuis quelques mois, il n'arrivait plus à peindre la moindre toile correcte. Evidemment, son agent ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elles étaient très bien, mais lui ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Pas du tout même. Sa renommée aurait pu à présent lui permettre de vendre n'importe quelle croûte du moment qu'il laissait sa signature en bas, mais c'était hors de question. Faire de l'argent n'était pas ce qui lui importait, contrairement à son agent et à tous les piques assiettes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Ils oubliaient qu'il était un artiste et pas un vendeur de gribouillages pathétiques. La technique était là, naturellement, mais pas l'étincelle qui fait qu'un tableau est vivant, qu'il traverse les siècles bien après la mort de son auteur, qu'il accroche le regard et l'emprisonne pour l'éternité. Et c'était ce qu'il était venu cherché ici, sur ses terres, celles qui appartenaient aux Hale depuis la nuit des temps. En partant, sa famille avait tout laissé derrière elle, désireuse de s'établir ailleurs. La maison n'était plus qu'une ruine inhabitable aujourd'hui, mais le droit du sol avait chanté à ses oreilles pour le rappeler ici malgré tout, vers le berceau des loups-garous de Beacon Hills. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y cherchait, mais il espérait de tout cœur le trouver. Il voulait redevenir celui qu'il était avant de devenir le célèbre peintre Peter Hale. Lui et son loup avaient besoin de nature et de vrai, pas cette vie factice qui avait peu à peu grignoter ses couleurs et son talent. Il avait le sentiment ardent qu'ici tout cela lui serait rendu, surtout depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard d'ambre si lumineux. Déjà, il se demandait comment traduire sur la toile cette vie, cette passion, cette puissance.  
\- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. Je ne te ferais pas payer la location du fauteuil, déclara-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmant, mais que Stiles trouva carnassier.  
\- Heu… Merci, mais ça va. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de rien je vais y aller, il se fait tard.  
\- Tu devrais attendre un peu ici que l'orage se calme. Ce n'est pas très prudent de rouler comme ça avec ta… voiture.  
\- Je vous remercie encore une fois mais ma Roscoe m'a toujours conduit là où je voulais aller sans faillir, rétorqua le jeune homme, vexé par le ton méprisant à l'égard de son fidèle véhicule.  
Ce n'était pas une Jaguar mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas la considérer. Elle était le lien précieux avec sa maman, et aucun autre véhicule sur cette planète aussi luxueux soit-il ne pouvait lui offrir cela.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, reprit Peter inconscient de sa maladresse, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il pleut vraiment fort. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, ces orages d'été sont toujours brefs. En attendant tu pourrais me tenir compagnie. J'ai acheté du poulet au citron et une bonne bouteille en passant en ville.  
Les battements anarchiques du cœur du jeune homme ne permettaient pas à l'Alpha de cerner comme il l'aurait aimé l'état émotionnel de cette muse inattendue. Il sentait de l'inquiétude, de l'intérêt sexuel, de la tristesse également… Un maelstrom de sentiments difficile à analyser. Ce Stiles recelait décidément bien des mystères…  
\- Vous trouvez que l'alcool c'est plus prudent que la pluie ? ironisa son juvénile invité à la langue toujours bien pendue.  
\- Je ne te propose pas de siffler la bouteille, juste un verre. Tu es majeure au moins ?  
Il est bien temps de t'en inquiéter, songea Peter avec humour. Enfin, mieux valait maintenant que trop tard, c'est-à-dire une fois dans ses draps. Il voulait Stiles, et l'Alpha avait toujours ce qu'il désirait, c'était ainsi depuis que ses yeux lupins s'étaient ouvert sur le monde.  
\- Posez la question à mon père… Le shérif.  
Le jeune homme réalisa avec justesse que si cet homme était un pervers dont le but était de le saouler pour profiter de lui, il n'était pas inutile le lui rappeler la fonction paternelle. Ce n'était pas très glorieux de s'abriter derrière son papa mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il n'était pas stupide, il sentait bien comme un danger émanant de ce locataire particulier. Et il n'avait pas envie de finir violer et découpé en morceaux, merci bien !  
\- Shérif, hein ? demanda Peter avec son air goguenard habituel.  
\- Ouep.  
Peter éclata de rire et Stiles sentit ces saletés de papillons voleter dans son ventre. Dire qu'il s'était fichu de Scott pendant des mois parce qu'il s'extasiait sur le rire cristallin de sa copine, peut-être qu'à son tour il pourrait mentionner le rire « sexe » de Peter Hale pour pourrir la vie de son meilleur ami. Après tout, il pouvait bien se venger un peu, en lui racontant que ce simple son était à deux doigts de le faire bander. Pour être honnête, à son âge et avec sa vertu intacte, ou à peu près, une photo de Joe Manganiello suffisait déjà à lui faire de l'effet. Mais ça c'était son petit secret. C'était entre lui, sa main et sa queue.  
\- Très bien, je dois aussi avoir du coca. Et je te promets de ne pas avoir de gestes déplacés puisque c'est ce que tu sembles craindre.  
Stiles haussa les épaules dans une fausse nonchalance.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas être désespéré à ce point… Je suis un idiot. Désolé. Je vous présente mes excuses. C'était une idée stupide…  
\- Tu as tort de te dévalorisé de la sorte. Tu es un jeune homme très séduisant même si tu fais des efforts démesurés pour le cacher.  
\- Ecoutez, je veux bien rendre service, mais je ne vous permets pas pour autant de vous foutre de moi.  
Peter soupira et se détourna pour aller farfouiller dans un sac en papier kraft posé sur la table.  
\- Je n'insiste pas, de toute évidence tu n'es pas prêt à l'admettre. Et ne gonfle pas tes joues comme ça, on dirait un hamster !  
Stiles se demanda un instant si cet homme était le diable pour voir son mouvement de colère alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais il réalisa que l'explication était plus simple et plus rationnelle, il l'apercevait simplement dans le miroir près de la cheminée éteinte.  
\- Tu sais où sont les assiettes ici ?  
\- Oui, je suis déjà venue avec Lydia.  
\- C'est ta petite-amie ?  
\- Si vous aviez vu Lydia vous ne poseriez pas la question. Il n'y a pas de plus jolie fille dans tout Beacon Hills.  
\- Tu voudrais bien mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? Je fais réchauffer le poulet pendant ce temps.  
\- Je vous ai dit que je ne restais pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas sympa de me laisser seul le soir de mon arrivé… Un new-yorkais dans une campagne si isolée… Je m'ennuie déjà.  
\- Ouais, ben allez en ville alors. On a des endroits très bien pour se divertir.  
\- J'accepte avec plaisir.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Oui, c'est très aimable de ta part de te proposer pour me faire visiter.  
Stiles se demanda à quel moment il s'était fait avoir. Cet homme était vraiment très fort.  
\- Alors ? Les assiettes ?  
\- J'y vais.  
Mais pourquoi cédait-il ? Quand même pas parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il avait reçu un vrai compliment d'un homme qui n'était pas son père ou son meilleur ami ? Peut-être bien que si finalement. Même s'il n'y croyait pas, c'était tout de même bien agréable. Il remonta les manches de la chemise à la hauteur de ses coudes, puis mit le couvert pour deux à la grande joie de Peter. C'était une petite victoire certes, mais elle n'était pas à négliger. Après tout, on apprivoisait les petits animaux en les nourrissant, se dit-il avec humour.  
Peter déposa le poulet à présent délicieusement chaud au centre de la table, puis alluma une petite radio portative qui semblait venir directement des années cinquante. Il l'adora immédiatement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un programme qui allait à merveille avec le poste. La voix agréable de Sam Cook les ramena vers le passé. Stiles, surpris par ce choix, fini peu à peu par vraiment apprécier la musique tout en dégustant le contenu de son assiette et en discutant avec son hôte. Il se détendait par moment, puis se remettait à stresser à d'autres. De vraies montagnes russes. Pourtant, une douceur certaine les entourait. Peter Hale se révélait un homme très agréable et Stiles ne se lassait pas d'entendre sa voix grave prononcer des paroles qui parfois le faisait sourire et à d'autres moments réfléchir.  
\- Je ne vous imaginais pas fan de ce genre de musique, fini par constater le jeune Stilinski au bout de plusieurs minutes, heures, de conversation à bâtons rompus.  
\- Et tu imaginais quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, plus classique… Le genre Traviata et Aïda…  
\- Seigneur, Dieu me préserve de l'opéra ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser ça ?!  
\- Eh bien…  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.  
\- Vous avez l'air d'un homme raffiné et cultivé.  
\- Tu veux dire vieux et chiant ? interrogea Peter dans un rire.  
\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Juste différent des personnes que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter.  
\- Des ados boutonneux ? J'espère bien.  
Vous êtes un putain de canon aurait aimé pouvoir dire Stiles la voix assurée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là, mais ce courage n'était pas sien. Alors, pour dissimuler son embarras, il tritura son dessert comme pour le punir d'une faute grave. Le peintre n'avait pas l'air contrarié, mais Stiles se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert trop précipitamment. Il parlait toujours beaucoup, mais plus encore lorsqu'il sentait un malaise empreint d'un trouble certain l'envahir, et c'était sans conteste le cas en ce moment même. Il aurait voulu avoir l'air intelligent, disert et… intéressant quoi. Comme Peter. Mais là, il se sentait seulement gauche. C'était la première fois qu'il dînait avec un homme qui ne lui était pas physiquement indifférent. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment se positionner dans cette atmosphère un peu trop intime. Ils étaient seuls, perdus au milieu des collines, tandis que la pluie continuait d'imposer sa loi. Le musique créait une ambiance romantique alors que les notes de Somertimes s'envolaient dans l'air pour se balancer sensuellement. Peter se montrait charmant. Toute la scène ressemblait à un extrait de film à l'eau de rose ! Il ne manquait que les chandelles ! Il aurait dû être chez lui en train de grignoter des chips tout en jouant à Witcher 3. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?  
\- Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par quelques heures ici, pour le ménage, la cuisine ce genre de choses.  
\- Je pense que beaucoup seront partants. L'été nous sommes nombreux à chercher un job.  
\- Tu travailles où ?  
\- Moi ? Nulle part, personne ne me supporte bien longtemps, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Si tu sais cuisiner et si faire le ménage ne te gêne pas, je t'embauche. Tu m'as l'air d'un gars sérieux.  
\- J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller dans une maison… Mais je ne sais pas, je dois d'abord en discuter avec mon père.  
Peter se pencha par-dessus la table pour murmurer à l'oreille de Stiles :  
\- Ce sera onze dollars de l'heure.  
\- Je ne serais là que pour m'occuper du chalet, on est bien d'accord ? précisa le jeune homme d'une voix ferme.  
\- Naturellement, il n'est pas question d'autre chose. Enfin, sauf si un jour tu le désires…  
\- Je vous trouve bien entreprenant, monsieur Hale, alors que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures.  
\- Donc tu conçois enfin que je puisse tenter de te séduire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je préfère que les choses soient claires. Un boulot honnête et rien d'autre. Si vous espérer quoique ce soit, il vaudrait mieux renoncer tout de suite. Les faveurs sexuelles ce n'est pas mon genre.  
\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche, toi !  
\- Je me méfie des inconnus qui proposent des bonbons…  
Peter pencha la tête sur le côté, le coin de sa bouche relevée dans un rictus sardonique.  
\- Tu me sembles loin d'être un petit garçon.  
\- Oh mais la leçon est valable même pour les grands garçons.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne m'en prendrais pas à ta vertu. Tant que tu me fais des repas potables et que tu assures l'intendance, ça me va.  
\- Eh bien, je vais y réfléchir. Je vous donne une réponse demain soir. Combien d'heures quotidienne ?  
\- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'être présent toute la journée mais ce sera sept jours sur sept. C'est à toi de voir comment gérer ton temps. Du moment que les choses sont faites, je m'en moque.  
\- Je pourrais mettre quatre heures pour un boulot qui en demande deux… Vous n'êtes pas très prudent.  
\- Je ne suis pas regardant si tout est fait comme je l'entends.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Je ne veux pas le moindre désordre, le moindre grain de poussière. Je mange ma viande toujours saignante, et toujours avec légumes et féculents. Pas de dessert calorique sauf le dimanche. Pas de plats préparés, ce soir était exceptionnel. Jamais le même menu deux fois dans la semaine. J'ai choisi ce chalet parce que je pouvais peindre dans la pièce du fond, celle avec la baie vitrée, et dans le jardin. Si tu me déranges dans ces moments-là, je t'arrache la tête. Tu ne regardes jamais un tableau, jamais. Tu peux écouter de la musique, mais avec des écouteurs, elle ne doit pas me gêner lorsque j'en écoute moi-même, ce qui m'arrive fréquemment lorsque je travaille. Le linge doit être impeccable, tu l'emmèneras au pressing. Voilà dans les grandes lignes ce que j'attends de toi.  
Style hocha la tête pour bien montrer qu'il avait parfaitement saisi. Il se sentait tout à fait apte pour cet emploi. Peter Hale lui laissait au moins une chance, lui. Il espérait vraiment que son père ne s'y opposerait pas. Dans les faits, il était majeur et pouvait imposer son choix, mais il respectait trop son père pour ne pas tenir compte de son avis alors qu'il vivait toujours sous son toit.  
\- La pluie s'est enfin arrêtée, je vais y aller.  
Il posa sa serviette en papier sur la table et entreprit de débarrasser. Peter posa sa main sur son poignet pour stopper son mouvement.  
\- Ce soir tu étais mon invité, je vais m'en occuper. Rentre avant que le temps ne change encore.  
\- Eh bien, merci pour le diner, murmura le jeune homme.  
\- Je t'en prie.  
Style éprouva un étrange sentiment d'abandon lorsque son hôte le lâcha. Peter le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte en parfait gentleman.  
\- Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie.  
\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, monsieur Hale.  
Le peintre eut une pensée salace qui le fit sourire mais préféra retenir les mots osés qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Autant ne pas affoler ce charmant éphèbe maintenant qu'il semblait un peu plus en confiance. Sur un dernier regard, Stiles quitta le chalet, grimpa dans sa jeep et regagna son propre chez lui. Son père, endormi dans le canapé, un dossier ramené du bureau devant lui, dormait profondément. En bon fils, il le laissa se reposer. Il lui parlerait demain au petit déjeuner. Il prit juste le temps de le recouvrir d'un léger plaid avant de grimper jusqu'à sa chambre.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour et merci infiniment à tous pour vos reviews, mises en favoris ou en follow ^^**

 **NB : Pour l'instant 8 chapitres de la fic son rédigés. Je pense qu'il m'en faudra encore un certain nombre pour conclure l'histoire, au moins 5 et peut-être davantage si je m'étale lol**

 **Pour ceux qui préféraient un texte plus aéré (ce que je ne parviens pas faire ici) vous trouverez mes fics également sur Wattpad et AO3.**

 **Pour des lectures originales j'ai un compte fictionpress u/1071948/ au nom Alessia Dan.**

 **Et pour les plus aventuriers lol un roman est édité chez Mix éditions "Le boulevard des solitudes".**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi prochain**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un excellent week-end.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Stiles décida de se lever tôt le lendemain matin afin de pouvoir parler à son père avant que celui-ci ne parte travailler. Lorsque John descendit prendre son petit déjeuner il trouva donc son fils déjà attablé devant un café.  
\- Tu es tombé du lit, fils ? plaisanta le shérif tout en faisant glisser dans son assiettes les œufs qui n'attendaient que lui et son appétit.  
Il se laissa choir sur sa chaise pour profiter pleinement de ce premier repas de la journée. Il savait que si Stiles était là de si bon matin c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il entama son bacon et ouvrit la discussion afin de lui faciliter les choses.  
\- Un jour de vacances, c'est rare de te voir debout si tôt.  
\- Je voulais te parler avant que tu ne t'en ailles au bureau.  
\- Tu as un souci ?  
\- Non, au contraire. On m'a proposé un boulot. Onze dollars de l'heure.  
John accorda toute son attention à son fils, curieux d'en apprendre plus, et surtout heureux pour lui.  
\- Et c'est quoi ?  
\- Rien de bien glorieux, faire le ménage, préparer les repas, enfin tu vois.  
\- Il n'y a pas de saut métier. Je suis fier de toi. Je te l'avais dit, la persévérance paye toujours, et s'il y a bien une chose dont tu n'es pas dépourvue c'est celle-ci, déclara-t-il en riant doucement. Qui t'a embauché ?  
\- Tu ne le connais pas. Il vient d'arriver en ville et s'appelle Peter Hale. Il a loué le chalet des Martin. C'est un artiste, et il veut quelqu'un pour gérer le quotidien pendant qu'il peint.  
Le Shérif abandonna sa fourchette en l'air à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, le regard pensif.  
\- Hale… Ça me dit quelque chose… Ah oui ! Une propriété qui compte une grande partie du bois de Beacon Hills appartient à quelqu'un du même nom. C'est peut-être de la famille.  
\- Possible. Il n'a rien dit là-dessus, mais on ne se connait pas vraiment. Je lui ai juste apporté les clefs du chalet parce que Lydia ne pouvait pas, puis nous avons partagé le diner car il trouvait imprudent de rouler avec l'orage.  
\- Eh bien ça prouve au moins qu'il a du bon sens. Tu dois lui donner une réponse quand ?  
\- Je lui ai dit ce soir, lorsque j'aurais eu l'occasion de te parler. Et je lui ai bien précisé que tu étais le shérif de cette ville, précisa Stiles avec un petit rire qu'accompagna son père.  
\- C'est parfait, comme ça il sait où il met les pieds. Ca me laisse le temps de consulter son casier. Je t'appelle dans la matinée pour les détails.  
Le shérif, plein d'entrain, se resservit une tasse de café tout en enfournant le reste de ses œufs tandis que le jeune homme rinçait sa propre assiette.  
\- Bien, puisque c'est réglé, je remonte me coucher. Scott ne viendra pas avant onze heure trente. On mange ensemble au diner avant de se faire un ciné. Il a enfin réussi à se décrocher d'Alison suffisamment longtemps pour m'accompagner voir Les Gardiens de la galaxy 2.  
\- Amusez-vous bien, alors. Et sois prudent.  
\- Je te promet de ne pas accepter de bonbons de la part d'un inconnu, ricana Stiles fidèle à lui-même.  
John se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Il se savait bien trop protecteur, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa mission sur cette terre était de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive jamais rien de fâcheux à la chair de sa chair et il y mettait toute son énergie et ses ressources. Il était conscient de sa chance. Avoir un fils aussi gentil et compréhensif que le sien n'était pas donné à tous les parents. Beaucoup d'autres jeunes hommes se seraient sévèrement rebellés face à cet amour paternel envahissant. Mais son garçon, depuis son plus jeune âge, avait semblé comprendre le besoin de John d'être deux fois plus présent. Il est vrai qu'après la mort de Claudia, il n'était plus que deux, ils avaient dû pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre pour s'en sortir, même si l'enfant s'était révélé plus fort que l'adulte. Encore à ce jour, John se demandait si ce n'était pas toujours le cas…  
Une fois son fils parti rejoindre son oreiller, il se décida lui-même à finir de se préparer puis à quitter la maison pour remplir son devoir professionnel.

* * *

Quand Scott débarqua de fort bonne humeur, Stiles consultait activement son PC. La curiosité n'étant pas le dernier de ses défauts, il faisait une recherche sur Peter Hale. Son ami se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qui captivait son bro.  
\- C'est qui ce mec ?  
\- Le nouveau locataire des Martin, et avec un peu de chance mon nouvel employeur.  
\- Tu as trouvé ? C'est super !  
\- Je dois tout de même attendre les résultats des recherches de casier, rigola Stiles. Tu connais mon père.  
\- C'est lui qui peint ça ? interrogea Scott en regardant les toiles que Stiles faisait défilées.  
\- Oui. Lydia m'a dit hier qu'il était connu et que ses tableaux étaient très côtés. En les voyant je comprends mieux. Je ne connais rien à la peinture, mais je sais que j'aime ce que je vois. C'est magnifique ce qu'il fait…  
\- Le model aussi… commenta Scott qui semblait subitement captivé à la grande surprise de Stiles. Déjà le voir s'intéresser à l'art était étonnant mais aux nus masculins…  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais sensible à la plastique masculine.  
\- La beauté n'a pas sexe…  
\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner !  
\- Bah quoi, il faudrait se crever les yeux pour ne pas voir que ce mec est tout simplement parfait.  
Stiles détailla le corps pâle dont on devinait la douceur de la peau au point d'avoir envie de la caresser, elle paraissait si soyeuse… Elle attirait les doigts comme les sirènes les marins. Les boucles blondes de chérubin offraient un contraste saisissant avec son sourire et son regard de démon, un magnifique ange déchu. Les détails qu'avaient réussis à reproduire l'artiste étaient phénoménales, le portrait semblait vivant même sur internet. On ressentait une étrange impression en l'admirant, celle de la vie absolue. On s'attendait à voir la fabuleuse créature représentée sur les draps se lever pour enlacer le peintre ou l'observateur. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement dans le mouvement que résidait l'énergie vitale mais dans le model lui-même, et tout l'art de Peter était d'avoir su rendre cela. Stiles aurait donné cher pour voir le tableau sans le filtre d'un écran. Le plus surprenant dans tout cela, était que Scott ressentait la même chose. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il ne parvenait pas de toute évidence à détacher son regard.  
\- Il y en a d'autres ?  
Son ami fit défiler quelques paysages différents, des portraits, des nus, des animaux, les astres eux même, la lune revenait souvent… La seule chose que Peter Hale dédaignait apparemment était les natures mortes. Il n'y en avait aucune. Apparemment, il fallait que ça vive pour qu'il juge une chose digne de son intérêt. Et il fallait admettre que c'était ce qui faisait de ses tableaux des œuvres à part.  
\- Le blond, là, il est sur d'autres toiles ?  
Stiles haussa ses deux sourcils et souligna le tout d'un sourire ironique.  
\- Mais oui, Scott.  
Il revint trois pages en arrière pour lui afficher les peintures demandées.  
\- C'est étrange cette subite fascination…  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est de l'art, c'est toujours bon de s'intéresser à de nouvelles choses.  
\- Oui, le lac que j'admirais aussi est de l'art et bizarrement tu sembles t'en moquer.  
Scott se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en se détournant de l'écran. Stiles préféra garder ses commentaires pour lui afin de ne pas braquer Scott. Après tout, si son ami élargissait son « champ d'intérêt » cela ne pouvait qu'être profitable à tout le monde.

Ils ne revinrent donc pas sur ce sujet et se rendirent d'un bon pas jusqu'au Diner tout en discutant et en riant. Cela faisait du bien de passer à nouveau du temps ensemble. Stiles savait que cela lui manquait mais Scott le réalisa. Il n'y avait aucune autre personne avec laquelle ils pouvaient être eux même à ce point-là. Aucun faux semblant, aucune dissimulation, aucune hypocrisie, et une totale liberté. Il n'était pas nécessaire de surveiller son langage ni ses manières et c'était très agréable et libérateur. Ils profitaient pleinement de la légèreté que leur permettait encore leurs dix-huit ans encore si proches de l'adolescence. La société avait choisi cette limite pour décréter qu'un individu est un adulte mais aujourd'hui, Scott et Stiles ne souhaitaient pas se conduire comme tel. Ils se nourrirent d'un tas de bonnes choses mauvaises pour la santé, les dégustèrent avec les doigts en s'en mettant partout et en s'esclaffant à tout bout de champ pour un rien. C'était une belle journée d'été ensoleillée et ils étaient bien décidés à en profiter. John, comme promis appela son fils pour lui rendre compte de ses recherches. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé de suspect au sujet de Peter Hale, si ce n'est un rapport mentionnant une bagarre apparemment sans importance. Cette bonne nouvelle acheva de porter l'humeur de Stiles à son point culminant. Il allait avoir un job d'été, enfin, et bien payé ce qui lui serait d'une grande aide pour son entrée la fac. Il avait naturellement décroché une bourse tout comme son meilleur ami, mais un peu d'argent de poche était plus que bienvenue.

Lorsque l'heure de la séance approcha, ils se rendirent à la salle de cinéma tout en flânant, l'estomac délicieusement lourd. Le film fut l'occasion de rajouter par-dessus tout cela quelques popcorns caramélisés dont ils raffolaient l'un et l'autre. La salle était un peu bruyante à causes de la présence de nombreux gamins, mais cela ne les gêna en aucune manière puisqu'ils suivirent juste leur exemple. Ce moment les enchanta et à la sortie ils ne se privèrent pas de commenter le film, même, et surtout, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas aimé. Puis, sur une impulsion, ils prirent la jeep de Stiles, la bonne vieille Roscoe, pour aller nager. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais le soleil éclatant s'attardait pour leur offrir un peu de sa chaleur bienfaisante. Elle fut d'ailleurs appréciée à sa juste valeur quand ils quittèrent l'eau glacée du lac. Ils furent très rapides pour remettre leurs vêtements afin de faire cesser claquement de dents et chair de poule. Hélios déclinant enfin, Stiles raccompagna Scott jusqu'à sa voiture garée devant chez lui afin qu'il puisse rejoindre Alison. Puis, sans se presser, il rentra chez lui téléphoner à son nouvel employeur pour accepter son offre et demander à quelle heure il devrait être là le lendemain.

* * *

Le matin vit un Stiles enthousiaste se lever très tôt. Il souhaitait prendre son temps. Paresser sous la douche, déjeuner tranquillement, puis passer un moment avec son père comme il aimait à le faire. Mais surtout, il ne parvenait plus à dormir. S'il restait coucher plus longtemps dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts, il allait devenir fou. L'idée qu'il entamait son premier jour de boulot le rendait fébrile. Il décolla finalement de la maison vers sept heures trente.  
Avant de se rendre chez son employeur, il passa au supermarché pour acheter deux ou trois bricoles afin de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il y reviendrait ultérieurement, une fois qu'il aurait discuté avec Peter de la liste des courses. Il tenait à être certain que ce dernier n'avait pas d'allergie et il désirait connaître un peu mieux ses goûts avant de faire son choix. Sainement n'étant pas un renseignement suffisant pour élaborer trois repas par jour. Pour ce premier petit déjeuner, il avait tablé sur des trucs classiques : du thé, du café, du sucre, des œufs, du pain, du beurre et des fruits. À son sens, cela devrait suffire pour le moment.  
Lorsqu'il débarqua au chalet avec son sac en papier, il se souvint de l'unique recommandation de son père et elle lui arracha un sourire. « Ne le laisse pas te marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte qu'il est connu et qu'il vient de New-York. Les artistes, c'est comme les gosses, il faut leur mettre des limites ». On voyait qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Peter Hale ! En toute honnêteté, Stiles n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser bousculer que ce soit en gestes ou en mots, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit la méthode employée par monsieur le peintre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il était même certain du contraire. Peter Hale était un manipulateur, il l'avait senti à la minute où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il lui avait arraché la promesse de lui faire visiter les environs ! En discutant suffisamment longtemps avec cet homme, il devait être possible d'oublier jusqu'à votre prénom ! De l'avis de Stiles, il était sans doute capable de vous souffler une idée qui vous déplaisait en vous faisant croire qu'elle venait de vous.

Lorsque le jeune homme pénétra dans le chalet vers huit heure trente donc, tout était silencieux. Il déposa ses courses, les vida sur le plan de travail puis entreprit de chercher les quelques ustensiles dont il avait besoin. Il hésita entre le café et le thé, mais il devint évident pour lui, que Peter ne pouvait que boire du café. Noir, serré et sans sucre. D'où lui venait cette impression, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Le peintre s'éveilla doucement au bruit de la vaisselle, et de la bonne odeur du café. Son employé était de toute évidence à pied d'œuvre. C'était agréable d'abandonner Morphée en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans la maison. Il écouta pendant quelques instants le battement de cœur régulier de Stiles. Il l'imaginait allant et venant dans la cuisine, gai et plein d'entrain. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une soirée pour se rendre compte que ce jeune homme était hyperactif. Il était toujours en mouvement. Même assis, une partie de son corps comme ses doigts ou ses pieds bougeaient constamment. Au début, il avait songé à de la nervosité, mais bien vite il s'était rendu compte de son erreur, ça allait plus loin. Il se leva, passa un bas de pyjama et gagna la pièce où l'attendait visiblement son petit déjeuner.  
\- Bonjour, Stiles. Pile à l'heure je vois.  
Le jeune homme redressa la tête quittant des yeux son omelette.  
\- Bonjour, monsieur Hale. Vous avez bien dormi ? Pas trop dépaysé par la nouveauté du lieu ?  
\- Absolument pas, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Le silence de la campagne, bien que relatif, est fort agréable. Je ne me rendais plus compte à quelle point une ville est bruyante et stressante. Je crois que mon séjour ici va me faire du bien, et à ma muse aussi j'espère, sourit-il. Mais avant toute chose, je préférerais que tu m'appelles Peter. Monsieur Hale est un peu trop formel à mon goût.  
\- Pas de problème. Alors, Peter, vous aimez vos œufs très cuits ou pas ?  
L'homme se posta derrière Stiles pour jeter un regard sur la poêle. Un peu trop près pensa le nouvel employé qui se sentit gêné de la proximité du peintre dans son dos, sachant qu'il était à peine vêtu. Heureusement, lui-même portait un large tee-shirt et un pantalon en toile léger tout aussi large. Il commença à se trémousser de manière compulsive, comme s'il cherchait de la place. Il se sentait nerveux que l'on pénètre ainsi son espace vital. Pas que cela soit déplaisant en soit… En fait c'était même un peu trop satisfaisant quelque part. Son corps paraissait se tendre vers l'autre, un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas la veille et c'était déstabilisant. Avec un sourire, Peter s'éloigna devant la réaction discrète de Stiles. Un humain ne l'aurait pas noté, mais son cœur qui battait plus vite, sa respiration légèrement saccadée, la crispation des muscles, l'odeur à la fois de malaise et d'envie, tout cela ne pouvait échapper aux sens d'un loup garou. C'était très prometteur, vraiment. S'il était patient et assez malin, il finirait sans doute par obtenir ce qu'il voulait de ce jeune homme si beau, avec une sensualité qui ne demandait qu'à être révéler.  
\- Elle est parfaite comme cela.  
Stiles prit note pour les autres fois, puis déposa l'omelette dans une assiette qu'il déposa devant le peintre avec une tasse de café, des toasts et une coupe de fruits frais qu'il avait épluchés et découpés en morceaux.  
\- Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre pour ce matin, j'espère que cela vous va. Il y a aussi du thé si vous n'aimez pas le café.  
\- Non, ça va très bien. C'est même parfait. Tu peux garder ce menu pour le matin. Tu rajouteras juste un yaourt ou un bout de fromage, ainsi qu'une tranche de jambon et des fruits secs. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Tes œufs sont juste parfaits et le café exactement comme je l'aime. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par t'épouser, plaisanta Peter au grand dam de Stiles qui se senti rougir en se traitant de crétin. Ce n'était qu'une blague, pas la peine de se sentir ému pour ça, surtout à son âge.  
\- Je vais vous laisser déjeuner et commencer le ménage…  
\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'apprécierais que tu prennes un café en ma compagnie, ce serait plus agréable pour moi.  
\- C'est vous le patron. Si vous désirez me payer pour boire du café, déclara stiles dans un petit rire avant de se servir à son tour et de s'installer.  
\- Quelle belle journée… Je crois que je vais beaucoup aimer Beacon Hills. Ce que j'en ai vu hier m'a beaucoup plu.  
\- Oui, on y mène une vie agréable, je trouve. Je pense que tout va me manquer l'année prochaine.  
\- Tu t'en va ?  
\- Oui, à la fac. Je vais étudier le droit afin de rentrer dans la police plus tard.  
\- Tu vas donc suivre les traces paternelles ?  
\- Oui, j'adore les enquêtes !  
\- Tu me sembles un peu jeune pour en avoir fait.  
Stiles se contenta de répondre par un sourire torve.  
\- Je crois que je vois. Mon nouvel employé est un jeune homme indiscipliné et fouineur.  
\- C'est ce qui se raconte, répondit le plus jeune sans se départir de ce rictus qui donnait à Peter des envies licencieuses.  
\- Et ton père ne dit rien lorsque tu mets ton nez dans ses dossiers.  
\- Non. Il ne me montre pas tout, naturellement, et depuis peu. Avant il me jugeait trop jeune, j'étais obligé de les lui piquer. Mais à présent, c'est différent. Il m'a dit que j'étais fait pour ça. Que j'étais la personne la plus douée qu'il ait jamais vu.  
Stiles déclara ses derniers mots avec fierté avant de baisser les yeux en se rendant compte que ses dires manquaient de modestie. Il donnait l'image d'un vantard.  
\- On doit toujours être conscient de ses qualités. Tu n'as pas à détourner le regard tant que ce que tu avances est exacte. Si tu es bon, pourquoi faire semblant de ne pas l'être. Enfin, sauf si on est Colombo et que l'on souhaite entourlouper le suspect en lui faisant croire qu'il est plus intelligent.  
Rassuré, Stiles se redressa.  
\- Je ne vous imaginais pas en train de regarder Colombo.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu as l'imagination fertile, mais en ce qui me concerne tu es un peu cliché, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Oui, sans doute. Vous semblez si exceptionnel…  
\- Et en quoi ? Tu ne me connais pas, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?  
\- J'ai regardé votre travaille hier sur internet, et votre biographie. Rien que vos toiles en disent long. Un être quelconque ou terne ne pourrait pas peindre ainsi… Enfin je crois.  
\- Tu as aimé ?  
\- Oui beaucoup, même si je n'y connais rien.  
\- Pas besoin de connaître quoique ce soit pour savoir si on aime une chose ou pas. Laisse la glose aux critiques et aux pseudo connaisseurs. Je suis flatté que tu aimes.  
\- Heu… Merci. Après je vais aller faire des courses en fin de matinée, donc j'aurais aimé savoir s'il y a une chose que vous n'aimez pas ou ne supportez pas. Une allergie quelconque.  
\- Pas de choux de Bruxelles, ce truc pu comme un cadavre. Le reste me va. Je ne suis pas très difficile tant qu'on respect un équilibre alimentaire. Enfin un minimum.  
Peter reposa la coupelle qui avait contenu les fruits en mâchouillant le dernier morceau de pêche.  
Je vais me doucher puis m'installer dans le jardin pour peindre, je te laisse t'occuper du reste.  
\- D'accord. Je vous appelle pour le déjeuner ?  
\- Je voudrais juste des sandwiches. Tu me les apporteras à midi trente. Je les mangerais dehors. Fais-en aussi pour toi et choisi nous un bon vin. Je te laisse de l'argent pour les courses sur la table du salon.  
Sur ces mots le peintre se leva et quitta la pièce alors que Stiles commençait à débarrasser pour s'atteler à la vaisselle avant d'entreprendre une chasse en règle de la poussière.  
A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à vous pour toutes les marques d'intérêt que vous avez eu la gentillesse de manifester pour cette histoire. Sans plus tarder je vous laisse lire ce quatrième chapitre. Bon week-end à tous et à la semaine prochaine ^^_

 **Chapitre 4**

Après s'être occupé de la cuisine et du salon, Stiles pénétra en sifflotant dans la chambre qu'occupait Peter. Ce dernier n'avait pas donné de recommandation pour cette pièce, mais au vu du désordre ambiant, le jeune homme en déduisit qu'il devait également la ranger. Il trouva étrange de pénétrer dans un lieu qui devenait intime par la seule présence du peintre. Le lit défait et chiffonné capta immédiatement son regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses doigts le long du drap. Ce simple bout de tissu s'était permis de caresser le corps de l'homme durant la nuit entière et Stiles se surprit à penser qu'il avait bien de la chance. Des images plus licencieuses les unes que les autres, venues de nulle part, lui traversèrent l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Réalisant alors l'énormité de ses songes, il saisit le drap d'une main plus ferme et entreprit de redonner au lit bonne allure. Il aéra et secoua avec énergie avant de tout remettre en place, agacé. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'était tout de même pas une oie blanche qui n'avait jamais vu le loup ! D'accord, son expérience se cantonnait à des jeux sexuels poussés, il n'avait jamais accepté d'aller au bout, mais c'était un choix fait en toute connaissance de cause. Peut-être était-il un peu trop fleur bleue, mais il voulait que sa « vraie » première fois soit exceptionnelle, c'est-à-dire avec un homme qu'il aimerait et vice versa. Pas à l'arrière d'une voiture ou dans une ruelle obscure et encore moins avec le premier venu. Des attouchements affriolants et précis lui avaient toujours suffit jusque-là et il n'avait pas manqué de partenaire. Il aimait le sexe comme n'importe quel jeune homme normalement constitué, mais n'en faisait pas une obsession et ne considérait pas la pénétration comme une fin en soit, jusqu'à hier du moins. Ce qui lui arrivait était hors de propos et totalement irrationnel. Tout d'abord Peter Hale était son patron, mais surtout un inconnu ou presque. Puis s'il l'attirait, quelque chose en lui le mettait également en garde. Il ressentait une attraction certaine mais non dépourvu de méfiance, voire de crainte d'une certaine façon, et cela n'était en rien engendré par son « innocence », si on pouvait encore le considérer comme innocent avec tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté. Et puis cette manie idiote qu'il avait de rougir toutes les cinq minutes ! C'était contre-productif, inapproprié, non justifié et très gênant.

Avec un soupir, il nota que les bagages déposés dans un coin de la pièce n'avaient toujours pas été vidées et il se demanda si l'on attendait de lui qu'il le fasse. Etait-ce bien le rôle d'un employé de maison de ranger les caleçons de son boss ? Un tel geste risquait de ne pas être approuvé… Finalement, il abandonna l'idée pour le moment. Il lui semblait plus judicieux de demander à Peter durant la pause déjeuner, ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ainsi pas d'impair. Après tout, beaucoup de gens détestaient que l'on fouille dans leurs affaires même pour les suspendre à un cintre ou les mettre dans un tiroir. Il se rabattit donc sur l'aspirateur qu'il passa avec enthousiasme sur la moquette beige délicieusement épaisse. Elle lui donnait envie de retirer ses tennis pour enfouir ses orteils dans tout ce moelleux. Mais il était cruellement conscient que cela aurait manqué de sérieux. Il s'attela ensuite, et en dernier, à la pièce qui servirait d'atelier au peintre lorsqu'il ne serait pas installé dans le jardin près de la gloriette ou à l'extérieur de la propriété.

Un fois tout cela terminé, il réalisa qu'il était déjà dix heures vingt-cinq et qu'il devait accélérer le mouvement s'il voulait être de retour à temps afin de préparer un plateau pour midi trente. Avant de quitter le chalet, il observa Peter par le fenêtre du salon. Ce dernier se tenait au milieu des massifs de fleurs chatoyantes et des arbres élégants, planté devant son chevalet, le regard à la fois concentré et tourné vers son monde intérieur. Il y avait quelque chose de magique à suivre les mouvements gracieux et précis de ses bras et de ses mains, alors que son corps moulé dans un jean et un tee-shirt tachés de multiples couleurs, restait immobile, si ce n'était par moment un mouvement vers l'arrière puis vers l'avant, pour modifier sa perspective. De là où se trouvait Stiles, il lui était impossible d'apercevoir la toile qui prenait vie et il le regrettait. Sa curiosité le titillait, et ce n'était pas nouveau. Il devait lui tenir la bride la plus grande partie de ses journées. Mais là, c'était tabou, le peintre avait bien insisté là-dessus. Personne ne voyait ses tableaux avant qu'il ne le décide, et le jeune homme savait que s'il enfreignait cette règle, il serait renvoyé sur le champ, pas besoin qu'on le lui précise. Il resta néanmoins devant la fenêtre ouverte. L'objet de son attention avait parfaitement connaissance de cet intérêt mais Stiles, lui, l'ignorait.

Peter, de son côté, découvrait avec plaisir, que la présence du jeune homme si près de lui, par sa simple odeur, l'inspirait bien plus que le paysage pourtant magnifique. Il s'amusait de voir Stiles prendre la précaution de se dissimuler dans le coin de la fenêtre pensant ainsi qu'il ne serait pas vu, comme s'il l'avait épié à travers un trou de serrure. Mais on ne pouvait guère lui en tenir rigueur, il ne pouvait imaginer que le délicieux effluve dégagé par son corps parvenait au nez de Peter comme une image, presque aussi précise. Il perçu le moment exact où le jeune homme abandonna son poste de guet, ce qui lui fut confirmé lorsqu'il entendit la jeep démarrer. Il avait eu le bon réflexe de ne pas venir le déranger afin de l'informer de son absence. C'était un bon point pour lui. Tout comme la manière dont il entretenait le chalet. Il n'avait certes pas encore constaté de visu le résultat, mais il avait entendu Stiles aller et venir, preuve qu'il se donnait à fond dans ce qu'il faisait, et c'était une qualité particulièrement appréciée par Peter. Il détestait les gens qui n'allaient pas au bout de ce qu'ils entreprenaient, même une tâche minime. Pour lui, l'engagement devait être total dans chaque chose. Evidemment, le couple était la principale à ses yeux. Un loup avait des amants ou des maîtresses, parfois les deux, mais un seul compagnon ou une seule compagne. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure possible dans ce contrat-là. C'était un serment inviolable et il était impossible de revenir en arrière, comme pour le choix d'un bêta.  
Depuis son arrivée en ville, il sentait la présence d'un autre Alpha, et s'étonnait que celui-ci ne se soit pas encore montré accompagné de ses bêtas pour accepter ou refuser sa présence. Bien évidemment, Peter considérait qu'il était chez lui, les terres sur Beacon Hills appartenaient à sa famille depuis la nuit des temps. C'était leur ville avant qu'ils ne se décident à la fuir à cause des chasseurs. Les adultes seraient restés combattre, mais il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux louveteau, l'avenir de la meute, et l'Alpha qui avaient précédé les quatre autres, son arrière-grand-père, avait décidé que ce n'était pas un risque envisageable. Son grand-père, puis son père et enfin sa sœur Talia, n'avaient pas jugé bon de revenir, leur territoire étant ailleurs à présent selon eux. Mais Peter, en tant que nouvel Alpha n'était pas de cet avis. Il était venu en effet pour peindre, ressentant l'appel de cet endroit, mais également en éclaireur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la présence d'un autre Alpha. Tout en lui se rebellait à cette idée et lui donnait envie de hurler, sans doute le ferait-il cette nuit. Si l'autre ne venait pas de lui-même, il convenait peut-être de « l'inviter ». Il récupérerait son territoire ! Combattre ne lui avait jamais fait peur, il savait être le guerrier le plus puissant que sa famille ait jamais eu, et Dieu sait que leur meute avait toujours été très respectée et leur Alpha craint au cours des siècles. Selon l'importance de la meute en place, il ferait venir ses propres bêtas. Peut-être devait-il également envisager la possibilité que très bientôt il aurait un nouveau compagnon, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait appelé ici finalement ? La terre ? La peinture ou la présence d'un éventuel compagnon en âge d'être revendiqué ? Sans doute les trois. Mais chaque chose en son temps, surtout en ce qui concernait le compagnon. Il n'était pas patient, mais il allait devoir apprendre à l'être. S'il se montrait trop entreprenant, il risquait de faire fuir le « Potentiel » et ce serait extrêmement contrariant naturellement mais aussi fort désagréable pour lui. Talia le lui avait souvent répété, le contrôle était la clé du succès quelle que soit l'entreprise, et il était d'accord avec elle sur ce sujet précis. Il regrettait parfois la présence de sa sœur à ses côtés même s'il était heureux d'avoir hérité du statut d'Alpha. Elle avait eu d'énormes qualités mais Peter l'avait toujours trouvé trop timorée, se contentant de ce qu'elle avait, défendant son territoire mais ne cherchant jamais à l'étendre, ni à récupérer celui de leurs ancêtres, et ça, il n'avait jamais pu l'accepter. Il avait dû ruser pour voler son pouvoir à Talia mais en aucun cas il ne le regrettait. Pas entièrement du moins. Il se savait fait pour diriger, bien plus qu'elle. D'ailleurs la meute l'avait toujours suivie, même ses neveux et nièces. Etre un Alpha, c'était aussi être charismatique et sournois. Il avait su être là au bon moment. Il avait convaincu une Talia blessée mortellement de lui donner son pouvoir plutôt que de l'abandonner à l'ennemi. En quelque secondes, il avait lui-même achevé sa sœur, devançant l'autre combattant. Il se souvenait avec précision de la manière dont la meute l'avait entouré et protégé durant ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de se défendre et de mettre à mort l'autre Alpha. Beaucoup des leurs étaient morts cette nuit-là, pour conserver un chef à la meute Hale, qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. Les enfants de Talia étaient encore trop jeunes pour assumer ce rôle, il lui avait donc échu et il en avait été plus que satisfait. Le jour venu, il cèderait sa place à Derek si lui-même n'avait pas d'enfant, mais il n'était pas encore temps, et il espérait que celui-ci n'arriverait pas trop vite.

Loin de pensées de ce genre, Stiles, lui, hésitait entre les aubergines et les tomates pour finalement prendre les deux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il naviguait entre les rayons pour choisir consciencieusement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait décidé de prendre essentiellement des produits frais quitte à venir plus souvent faire les courses. Il prit donc des fruits, des légumes, de la viande et du poisson. Puis rajouta des pâtes, du riz et toute sorte de légumes sec. Des produits laitiers et quelques trucs sous vide comme du jambon, du fromage et du pain de mie. Avec ça, il pensait être paré pour mitonner de bons petits plats. Avant de quitter la ville pour retourner au chalet, il hésita un peu puis décida de s'arrêter à la boulangerie française pour prendre une baguette. Il essaierait de l'utiliser pour les sandwichs et verrait si c'était bien accueillit ou pas. Il nota également la présence de petits gâteaux qu'il pourrait prendre dimanche. Ne connaissant pas les goûts de Peter en la matière il resta un moment devant la vitrine, puis se fiant à son instinct une fois de plus, il décida que ce serait des tartes au citron. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'une chose en lui savait comment contenter son patron, un truc primaire venant d'il ne savait où. Sa raison savait combien cette idée était stupide mais il s'y soumettait tout de même. Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Autant Hale apprécierait ses efforts et ses décisions. Il le souhaitait vraiment, et pas uniquement pour conserver sa place constat-t-il avec dépit. Il s'était toujours préoccupé de son prochain, de son bien-être, mais jamais à ce point. C'était très déstabilisant. Il commanda donc deux tartes au citron pour le week-end à venir puis s'enfuit presque de la boutique.  
Il tourna et retourna ces réflexions dans sa tête sur tout le chemin du retour, avant de décider une bonne fois pour toute que tout cela n'avait dans le fond aucune importance. Après tout, c'était normal de vouloir faire bonne impression et de satisfaire la personne qui vous embauchait. Oui c'était logique, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin, se mettre la rate au court bouillon et de se compliquer l'existence. Car il fallait toujours qu'il se la complique ! Ne pouvait-il laisser couler pour une fois, ne pas chercher à comprendre, à analyser ?

* * *

Peter vit Stiles arriver, peu après son retour, avec un plateau débordant de victuailles à midi trente pétante. Il y avait une montagne sandwichs au jambon/fromage et au poulet/crudité avec au choix une sauce simple ou de la mayo, le tout avec deux sortes de pain. Et enfin un melon en dessert déjà découpé en tranches appêtissantes. Son fruit préféré. Comment avait-il pu mettre dans le mile à ce point-là ? C'était donc vrai ce que l'on racontait sur les « potentiels » ? Ils avaient la capacité plus ou moins prononcée selon la force du lien de deviner les préférences et les désirs des loups auxquels ils étaient destinés ? Le savoir était une chose mais le vivre en était une autre… Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette caresse si chaude, rassurante et sensuelle qui effleura son âme, celle qu'il partageait avec l'animal depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était comme si tout son être n'avait tendu que vers cette rencontre. Tout le reste lui paraissait secondaire en cette unique seconde, même reprendre son territoire, accroitre la meute… Leurs regards fichés l'un dans l'autre se soudèrent dans une violente émotion et une attirance inexorable. Stiles le ressentait-il aussi ? Peter aurait dit que oui en voyant la lueur ardente et un peu perdue dans ses yeux ambrés. Mais bien évidemment, le jeune homme ne pouvait comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait aucune idée du chemin sur lequel l'entraînait son destin de compagnon, et c'était à lui de le lui faire comprendre en douceur, de manière à ce qu'il ne le rejette pas. Il pouvait naturellement compter sur l'attirance naturelle de Stiles vis-à-vis de sa personne, mais ce serait idiot et imprudent de ne se fier qu'à cela. Il devait le charmer aussi bien par son corps que par son esprit.

\- Du pain français, tu as eu une excellente idée, j'adore ça. Et tu as vraiment fait le bon choix pour le dessert aussi, j'adore le melon. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment la personne qu'il me faut, susurra l'alpha sur la fin de sa phrase laissant l'ambiguïté de ses paroles s'installer comme un oiseau dans son nid.

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un magnifique saule pleureur sur la table en fer forgé. La blancheur du mobilier de jardin sur le vert et les mille couleurs éclatantes des bosquets et des fleurs, était juste une perfection au niveau de l'œil. Avec un sourire doux, Peter se dit qu'ils ressemblaient à deux personnages d'un tableau impressionniste, un Renoir peut-être… Il ne leur manquait que les canotiers et les vêtements d'époque. Cet endroit avait cela de magique, il était hors du temps. Chaque détail de cette nature apparemment sauvage avait été pensé avec art pour obtenir une pure merveille, un monde de fantasy où il faisait bon paresser, discuter et bien sûr peindre. Peter invita Stiles à se joindre à lui, précisant qu'il aimerait l'avoir à ses côtés pour chaque repas, celui de midi du moins et parfois le soir lorsque son père serait de service ou qu'il n'aurait pas de rendez-vous. Le jeune homme repartit vers la cuisine chercher son propre repas et s'assis auprès de Peter avec plaisir. Une part de lui avait espéré cette demande, il en était douloureusement conscient. Et en même temps, il se sentait euphorique. Presque comme sous l'influence d'une drogue ayant le pouvoir de vous faire chevaucher des licornes. Peter saisit la bouteille pour voir quel vin avait choisi le jeune homme.

\- Un californien…  
\- En fait, je n'y connais pas grand-chose… précisa son employé d'un ton dépité.  
\- Eh bien il faut croire que tu es naturellement doué alors, c'est un excellent vin. Et puis tu es jeune.  
\- J'ai demandé conseil, avoua-t-il.  
\- Tu as eu raison. Il n'est jamais vain ou idiot de prendre conseil auprès de quelqu'un lorsque l'on doute.  
\- Il m'en a proposé trois et j'ai pris celui-ci.  
\- Nous allons le gouter, mais je sais pour en avoir déjà bu qu'il est très bon.

Après avoir rempli les verres il en tendit un à Stiles qui le prit avec une certaine hésitation.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent. Je vais devoir prendre la voiture après avoir rangé la cuisine.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un verre, l'activité t'aidera à éliminer l'alcool. Je souhaiterais te demander un service. Un grand service.  
\- Bien sûr, si c'est dans mes cordes pas de problème.  
\- Je souhaiterais que tu poses pour moi.

Estomaqué, Stiles écarquilla les yeux sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise.

\- Vous plaisantez ?  
\- Pas du tout. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un parfait model. J'ai très envie de te peindre.  
\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je n'ai rien à voir avec vos autres modèles. Si c'est un stratagème pour me mettre dans votre lit, il est particulièrement éculé et fort désagréable pour moi à subir. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se paie ma tête, s'énerva le jeune homme.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de stratagème comme tu dis pour mettre qui ce soit dans mon lit. J'ose espérer que pour cela mon charme naturel suffit. Je ne plaisante jamais avec mon travail ! Jamais ! Et je ne l'utilise en aucune manière pour une finalité aussi basse ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! Ne montre plus d'irrespect envers ce que je fais ou je te vire sur le champ. Contente-toi de dire « non ça ne m'intéresse pas » ou « non je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi. »  
Toujours en colère mais attendri, Peter nota que si Stiles avait été un loup, à l'instant même il aurait eu les oreilles basses et la queue entre les jambes. Il n'était pas aussi sensible à son côté Alpha qu'un de ses bêtas, mais il ne pouvait l'ignorer non plus. Et surtout, ses paroles semblaient avoir portées.  
\- Si tu changes d'avis, fais-le moi savoir. Je pense que cela te ferait du bien. Tu n'as pas une opinion objective sur toi-même. Tu serais surpris du résultat. Mais cela te regarde. Et autant te préciser que je parlais d'un nu et non d'un portrait. Mais je pense pouvoir résister à l'horrible pulsion de te violer même si enlève ton pantalon, se moqua durement le peintre. Crois-le ou pas mais je ne couche pas avec tous mes modèles, seulement un.

Curieux le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête.

\- Lequel ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Ni toi, ni personne. C'est entre lui et moi. On appelle ça du respect. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de crier sur tous les toits qui je m'envoie. Même si les « fouilleurs de poubelles » aimeraient beaucoup.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je vous présente mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de la sorte.  
\- Mais tu ne veux pas poser, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, souffla Stiles.  
\- Je respecte ton choix et je le comprends. Tu n'as confiance ni en toi, ni en moi. Et on ne peut rien faire de bon ensemble sans cet élément fondamental. Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas, OK ? Allez, mange maintenant, et ne pense plus à ça.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Peter lui sourit avec tendresse. Il éprouvait le besoin de le rassurer, de le consoler.

\- Une dernière chose cependant. Tu as tort de penser que tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'un artiste comme moi s'intéresse à toi. Quoi que tu en penses, tu es beau.  
\- Merci…

Stiles avala une gorgée de vin, qu'il trouva en effet délicieux avant de s'attaquer à un sandwich. Ces derniers étaient aussi agréables à l'œil qu'au goût et il n'était pas peu fier de sa présentation. Il se souvenait des paroles de sa mère disant que l'appétit commence par un regard bien souvent. Peter en fit de même et le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant où ils apprirent encore à se connaître. L'homme lui parla de sa vie à New-York, de ses études d'art, et Stiles raconta son existence à Beacon Hills, ses années de lycée.

\- Tu n'as pas de petite amie ? finit par demander Peter en dégustant une tranche de melon.  
\- Non. Et vous ?  
\- Non plus. Enfin de petit ami pour être plus précis.  
\- Vous préférez les mecs… Je m'en doutais un peu.  
\- Ça doit être le fameux radar gay, plaisanta le peintre. Car quelque chose me dit que toi aussi tu préfères les hommes.  
\- En effet. Il y a d'ailleurs une boite en ville pour les personnes avec nos goûts, si ça vous dit d'aller chasser.

Stiles se demanda pourquoi il disait une telle chose alors que cette idée le révulsait. Peut-être avait-il envie d'entendre Peter lui répondre que cela ne le tentait pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi pas… Je verrais. Ça va dépendre.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De si je trouve ailleurs quelqu'un qui me correspond à la perfection. Pour être exact, je l'ai trouvé, il me faut seulement le convaincre.

Les mots doucereux de Peter effleurèrent son oreille dans un courant de sensualité qui paraissait naviguer entre eux depuis leur rencontre comme une rivière serpente dans la montagne. En cet instant, ce tumulte était particulièrement puissant et attrayant. Ce serait si plaisant de s'y jeter à corps perdu pour nager vers cet autre corps qui le tentait comme aucun autre auparavant. Il sentait qu'il pourrait tout accorder à Peter. Vraiment l'entièreté de son être. Mais pour combien de temps celui-ci en voudrait-il ? Une nuit ? Deux nuits ? Peut-être plus ? Mais fatalement, Peter repartirait vers sa ville, son métier et d'autres bras. En posant pour lui, au moins laisserait-il une trace de son passage dans sa vie. Il serait sur cette toile pour l'éternité et pour cet même éternité il appartiendrait à Peter dans le moment qu'il aura figer de ses pinceaux. Stiles secoua la tête violemment, il n'avait pas les idées claires, et c'était probablement dû au vin. Il ne supportait pas très bien l'alcool. Peter, face à lui, s'essuya délicatement les lèvres avant de reposer sa serviette.

\- Je retourne travailler encore un peu. Après je ferais une sieste. J'aime bien peindre aussi la nuit parfois et je crois que ce sera le cas ce soir. La lune va être très belle.

Sa voix s'égarait au-delà de la propriété dans une légère brise, lui donnant le même air rêveur qu'à son regard. Sans plus s'occuper de Stiles, il se leva et reprit sa palette et son pinceau.

Abandonné, le jeune homme vaqua à ses dernières obligations avant de regagner sa propre maison. Lui aussi se reposa en attendant le retour de son père. Il avait laissé dans le frigo un veau en sauce pour Peter qui n'aurait plus qu'à le réchauffer pour le diner. Pour eux, ce serait soirée pizza devant la télé.

Tard dans la nuit, somnolant, il entendit vaguement, comme certains habitants de Beacon Hills, le hurlement d'un loup auquel un autre répondit aussitôt. Ils déchirèrent le silence des collines et des bois dans une sorte de rage. Le premier était guerrier, un cri de défi et celui qui lui fit écho fut tout aussi menaçant. Stiles, dans l'inconscience du sommeil, se trouva écartelé entre ses deux appels. Cela lui fit si mal qu'une larme dont il ne prit jamais conscience glissa le long de sa joue.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous et merci d'être toujours là ^^_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture._

 _Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour la mise en page qui n'est vraiment pas terrible. Si vous souhaitez un texte plus aéré je vous conseille AO3, Wattpad ou mon blog ^^ Par contre les fautes et les coquilles vous retrouverez les même partout hélas puis que je travaille seule sur cette fic, sans bêta._

 _Enjoy_

 **Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain Stiles arriva en retard. Il se gara en catastrophe devant le chalet et sauta à bas de la jeep pour se précipiter à l'intèrieur. Il priait pour que Peter ne soit pas encore levé et qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Hélas, ses espoirs s'effondrèrent lorsqu'il le vit attablé, affichant un visage contrarié.  
\- Je suis désolée, j'ai crevé. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, je vous assure.  
Tout en parlant, il se mit derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Très vite le silence dans la pièce le dérangea. Il aurait préféré que le peintre lui crie dessus une bonne fois pour toute puis qu'il passe à autre chose au lieu de lui imposer ce mutisme réprobateur. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Stiles se sentait en faute. C'était une sensation déplaisante, car pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il ne voulait pas que Peter soit en colère contre lui. Il ne songeait pas à l'employeur mais à l'homme. Car ce n'était même pas la possibilité de se faire virer qui l'inquiétait, non, juste la désagréable sensation d'être décevant. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, lentement, comme au sortir d'un sommeil hypnotique, et ne put réprimer les mots qui franchir à nouveau ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de renouer une connexion, même vague, même incompréhensible avec le peintre. Il voulait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui sourit.  
\- Vraiment, je vous présente mes excuses, insista Stiles, légèrement abattu. Je partirai plus tard cet après-midi.  
Au ton étrange de la voix, Peter leva enfin les yeux vers lui ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi son jeune employé semblait si mal à l'aise. Il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur les mots prononcés, puis remua sa main dans les airs au niveau de son épaule.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Cela peut arriver à n'importe qui. Du moment que ça ne se reproduit pas trop souvent…  
Stiles poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, mais se demanda aussitôt pourquoi Peter était en colère si ce n'était pas à cause de lui.  
\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? tenta-t-il pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Non. Mais c'est gentil de proposer.  
Avec un sourire le loup contempla le jeune homme et ceci suffit à calmer sa rage. Tout à sa colère, il n'avait même pas noté le retard de Stiles avant que celui-ci ne le mentionne, il était bien trop occupé à ressasser sa nuit. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait prévu. Tout d'abord, l'alpha provoqué était bien venu, et seul, mais il s'était révélé bien plus fort que Peter ne l'avait pensé. Non seulement il était puissant mais il était un True Alpha ! Aucun Hale n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à cette nuit. Les loups considéraient ces êtres un peu comme une légende, tant ils étaient rares. Lui reprendre le territoire de Beacon Hills serait une gageure, un combat très difficile, Peter en était tout à fait conscient à présent. Ils s'étaient battus une partie de la nuit sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parvienne véritablement à avoir le dessus. Pour la première fois, Peter avait douté de son entreprise et il n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout même. Il écrasait ses ennemis, cela avait toujours était ainsi. Il allait devoir faire en sorte de gagner une fois de plus. Hors de question de céder. Il voulait se réapproprier la terre de ses ancêtres, faire venir sa meute, et prendre un compagnon. Il ne pouvait renoncer. De toute manière, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il gagnait toujours quel que soit le moyen employé. S'il fallait se salir les mains, il n'hésitait jamais. Ce n'était pas pour rien que jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne lui-même chef de meute, il avait été le bras armé de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il était nécessaire de faire disparaître quelqu'un ou de le convaincre de suivre le chemin indiqué, Peter était celui que l'on envoyait, et il n'avait jamais échoué. Son rôle dans la meute avait inspiré la peur et elle survivait aujourd'hui encore, renforcée par son nouveau statut.

Stiles déposa devant lui une assiette agréablement garnie qui dégageait une bonne odeur et lui fit réaliser à quel point il avait faim.  
\- Tout cela me semble bien bon.  
Comme la veille, le jeune homme avait préparé une salade de fruits dans laquelle il avait rajouté des noix. Mais au lieu de l'omelette, il avait choisi deux tranches de jambon, deux œufs au plat, un yaourt et des tranches de pain bien frais qu'il était passé prendre à la boulangerie avant de venir. Avec un plaisir immense, il observa Peter manger de bon cœur, dévorer même, tandis que lui dégustait un café et une tartine. Du coin de l'œil, il observait son employeur qui ne se montrait guère disert. Peut-être une mauvaise nuit ? Il brûlait d'envie de l'interroger mais n'osait pas, conscient de la place qu'il occupait. Il n'était rien d'autre que le garçon qui faisait le ménage et préparait les repas, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il fallait absolument qu'il renonce à cette fausse impression d'être proche de Peter Hale, car il ne l'était pas, assurément.  
Lorsque son assiette fut vide, l'homme fit une pause, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, ses longues jambes tendues et croisées devant lui sous la table. Stiles sentit le pied du peintre heurter doucement l'une de ses converse et ramena rapidement ses membres inférieurs sous sa propre chaise, hors de portée. A la lueur moqueuse qu'il vit briller dans le regard de Peter, il lui fut difficile de savoir si le peintre l'avait fait exprès ou non. Cherchait-il à le provoquer ? S'amusait-il ? Même si c'était à ses dépens, Stiles préférait cela au silence monotone qui l'affectait un peu trop pour son confort personnel.  
\- Vous allez peindre dans le jardin, aujourd'hui aussi ? demanda le jeune homme pour combler le manque de paroles entre eux.  
\- Oui, c'est un endroit très agréable et il y a un jeu de lumière fabuleux. Mais je crois que peindre des paysages va vite me lasser, ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie.  
\- Et vous avez envie de quoi ?  
\- Tu veux dire en dehors de toi, ricana Peter.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
\- Oh si ça l'est. Ta tête est impayable ! Tu ne dois pourtant pas être une rosière à ton âge… Mais à chaque fois que tu penses sexe, tu rougis. Je me demande si c'est juste la pensée de relations charnelles qui donne ce résultat intéressant ou si c'est lorsque tu l'associes à ma personne ?  
Contrarié, Stiles se leva et commença à débarrasser. Il voulait bien que Peter retrouve sa bonne humeur, mais pas avec ce genre de sujet. Parler de sexe ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça en temps normal, mais dans le cas présent, si. Ça l'embarrassait, l'irritait, et stimulait ses hormones tout à la fois. Ce maelstrom de sentiments, couplé à son hyperactivité et à son ressenti émotionnel particulièrement fragile, lui posait problème.  
\- Si vous continuez à avoir la grosse tête, vous finirez par vous envoler comme une montgolfière, siffla-t-il sarcastique. Vous finirez comme la tante de Dudley dans Harry Potter.  
Peter eut un rire bas qui laissa supposer qu'il savait exactement de quoi Stiles parlait.  
\- Tu ne nies pas avoir pensé sexe pourtant, alors que moi je ne faisais allusion qu'à la peinture et à ton rôle de model. Mais c'est normal, à ton âge on ne pense qu'à ça… Je ne t'en veux pas, déclara Peter avec toute l'ironie mordante dont il était capable.  
Pour être honnête, il s'amusait comme un fou. Il adorait la compagnie du jeune homme, sa répartie, sa maladresse, son physique bien sûr… C'était presque effrayant de voir à quel point il se sentait proche de lui. Il désirait ardemment lui faire l'amour, mais il attendait de lui bien plus que cela, et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et pour cause, les loups n'avaient qu'un compagnon. Jusqu'à ce que le lien s'établisse, Stiles demeurait « un potentiel », celui qu'il fallait séduire mais qui pouvait le rejeter sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer tout Alpha qu'il soit. Sa puissance dans le cas présent ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, il ne pouvait compter que sur son charme. Naturellement, il savait ne pas en être dépourvu, mais serait-ce suffisant ? Son loup se sentait confiant alors que sa partie humaine doutait. C'était éreintant, ces incertitudes qui fleurissaient à tout bout de champ depuis qu'il avait posé ses pattes à Beacon Hills.  
Mais l'expression soupçonneuse de Stiles acheva de mettre Peter d'excellente humeur en pulvérisant joyeusement toute pensée négative. C'était là le pouvoir de cet humain sur lui. Peter adorait faire tourner le jeune homme en bourrique et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Il ferait tout pour le conquérir. Sur cette bonne résolution, il reposa sa tasse presque vide et s'attaqua aux fruits tout en continuant de taquiner celui qui était encore son employé et qui faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, Stiles décida de fuir vers le salon, pour échapper à la langue acide et sarcastique du peintre, mais surtout à ses mots tentateurs, à l'attraction que son corps exerçait sur le sien, à cette envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs et de voler un baiser, à la peur effroyable de se ridiculiser.

Peter, de nouveau seul, et donc libre de penser à autre chose qu'à la présence captivante du « potentiel » revint à ses réflexions. Il se demandait où était les bêtas de son ennemi. Seul un autre métamorphe avait répondu à son appel. Mais comme le voulait la tradition il ne s'était pas présenté avec son Alpha. Un affrontement entre chefs de meute était toujours un combat singulier. On n'y mêlait pas ses bêtas si on pouvait l'éviter. Pas lors de la première rencontre en tout cas. Etait-il possible que celui à qui appartenait ce territoire, le True Alpha, n'ait qu'un seul membre dans sa meute ? Peut-être n'avait-il atteint ce statut que depuis peu de temps… Dire qu'il ne le devait qu'à sa volonté et à son caractère… Il allait falloir se montrer prudent et malin pour l'écraser et lui reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. La première chose à faire était de l'identifier sous sa forme humaine. À présent qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne serait pas difficile de reconnaître son odeur. Ainsi, il pourrait faire des recherches et en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. Socrate avait dit « Connais-toi, toi-même. », mais la devise de Peter était « Connais tes ennemis pour mieux t'en débarrasser. ». Chacun sa philosophie après tout. Il resta encore quelques minutes, attablé devant les reliefs de son petit déjeuner, avant de se décider à prendre une douche, puis à passer ses « vêtements de travail » afin de rejoindre le jardin avec son matériel. Il se sentait inspiré aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, colère, doute, joie, désir, il le jeta sur la toile. Sa vie propre passait par le pinceau pour s'étaler dans des traits lumineux englobés d'ombre.

Stiles, après un récurage en règle du salon et de la cuisine, mit un poulet à rôtir qu'il accompagnerait d'une julienne le moment venu. Une fois la volaille sur le tournebroche, il se rendit dans la chambre. A sa grande stupéfaction, le linge n'avait pas quitté sacs et valises, mais surtout le lit ne paraissait pas avoir été défait. Peter s'en serait-il occupé en attendant son arrivée ? Cela lui semblait peu probable. Avait-il passé la nuit dehors alors ? Et si oui, avec qui ? Il se donna une petite claque en se martelant à lui-même que cela ne le regardait en aucun cas. Hale était un homme séduisant, célibataire, donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il découche. D'un autre côté, il s'était peut-être tout bêtement endormi sur le canapé… En attendant, Stiles avait oublié de demander au peintre s'il devait ranger ses vêtements et ajouté à son retard, ce n'était pas très professionnel. Il hésita quelques minutes, puis ouvrit les portes de l'armoire en grand ainsi que les quatre tiroirs de la commode. Il verrait bien plus tard si Peter était contrarié ou non par son initiative. Mais grâce à elle, il put constater une fois de plus que cet homme avait un goût excellent en toute chose. Tout était de qualité et absolument sublime. Le plus simple des pulls ou des tee-shirts provenait de grands couturiers. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait intérêt à faire bien attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le peintre avait parlé de pressing et non de machine à lavé. Même les caleçons étaient en soie ! C'était tout de même étrange de se retrouver en train de ranger les sous-vêtements d'un autre homme. Bizarrement, il prit plaisir à accomplir cette tâche, et le temps ne se rappela à lui que lorsque la minuterie du four sonna. Il déposa dans un des tiroirs la dernière paire de chaussettes en fil d'Ecosse puis se lava les mains avant de s'occuper de ses légumes. En guise de féculents, il rajouta à la dernière minutes quelques pommes de terre au four. Puis, comme le jour précédent, il prépara un plateau et porta le tout dans le jardin sur la table prévu à cet effet.  
\- Il est l'heure à ce que je vois, sourit Peter.  
Il nettoya son matériel avec la vitesse et l'agilité du professionnel puis vint faire honneur à la nourriture préparé par Stiles. Ce dernier, hésitant finit par demander :  
\- Vous désirez ma présence ou vous préféré déjeuner seul ?  
\- Je préférerais toujours ta présence…  
Il y avait tellement de non-dits et de promesses dans cette simple phrase qu'elle résonna longtemps entre eux avant que le jeune homme ne trouve le courage de se détourner pour aller quérir son propre plateau.

L'après-midi fut dans l'ensemble assez agréable. Peter continua de peindre alors que Stiles, après avoir débarrassé la table de jardin, lavé et rangé la vaisselle, redescendit en ville. Là, comme convenu, il retrouva Scott chez lui. Sa mère travaillait, Alisson s'entraînait, et ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls. Cependant, lorsqu'il passa la porte de la chambre de son ami pour lui signaler bruyamment sa présence, celui-ci le regarda étrangement, visiblement contrarié. Stiles, surpris, le regarda quitter son lit pour venir humer son cou de plus près.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Scotty ? Arrête de faire ton loup, tu sais que ça me fait bizarre quand tu me renifles comme ça !  
\- D'où tu viens ? Tu as croisé quelqu'un qui t'a paru étrange ?  
\- A part toi, non, déclara Stiles avec un sourire en coin ironique. Je viens du Chalet.  
\- Oui… Je sens de la nourriture, du liquide vaisselle, plein de choses mais surtout son odeur...  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Rien, laisse tomber. On en parlera plus tard, quand je serai sûr.  
\- Et tu t'imagines que je vais me contenter de ça ?  
\- Ben ouais, mon pote. Va bien falloir, ricana Scott à son tour.  
Il se refusait à alarmer son « frère » inutilement. S'il se trompait et que Stiles perdait son boulot, il allait lui en vouloir à mort. Mais il se faisait à présent suffisamment confiance pour savoir que ses sens ne le trompaient pas, il y avait sur son meilleur ami, son bêta, l'odeur de ce maudit Alpha qu'il avait dû affronter cette nuit. D'ailleurs, l'aurait-il battu si Chris argent et sa fille n'étaient pas intervenus ? Eux aussi avait entendu le hurlement, et comme les traditions lupines ne les concernaient pas, contrairement à Liam, ils avaient décidé de faire un tour en forêt. Scott, par contre, avait préféré laisser Jackson, Lydia et Stiles en dehors de ça. Hors de question de les mettre en danger. Mais voilà, Stiles étant Stiles, l'odeur de ce nouvel ennemi était partout sur lui. Un vrai aimant à problème ! Son ami était resté un moment en compagnie de son adversaire pour qu'elle s'imprègne à ce point. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation de loup à loup avec ce Peter Hale. Ensuite, il mettrait son Bro à l'abri. Pourtant, instinctivement, il sentait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Il ressentait autre chose concernant ces deux-là, mais ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi. Et pour cause, Scott n'avait jamais entendu parler de « potentiel » ou de compagnon. L'enseignement de Deaton touchait plus aux dangers qui leur tombaient dessus qu'à ce genre de choses. L'émissaire pensait avoir le temps pour cette leçon puisqu'apparemment Alison n'était pas une compagne envisageable même si Scott n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
Stiles, curieux, s'obstina un peu pour avoir des explications. Mais devant le mutisme de son ami sur la question, il dut renoncer. Finalement, ils passèrent les heures suivantes, comme les deux potes qu'ils étaient, à discuter et regarder un DVD, avant que le jeune homme ne remonte au chalet pour le repas du soir vers dix-huit heures. Le loup-garou le laissa partir à regret, et téléphona dans la minute à la banshee pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pressentait la mort de personne, ce qu'elle lui confirma. Un peu calmé, il prépara une salade pour sa mère qu'il décida de lui apporter à l'hôpital puisqu'elle était de garde tout comme le shérif.

Stiles remonta vers la propriété des Martin en sifflotant. Il était loin du stress ressenti le matin même. Il s'interrogeait toujours sur la conduite de Scott, mais ne s'inquiétait pas réellement. Il savait qu'en temps voulu, celui-ci lui donnerait tous les éclaircissements nécessaires. Le temps passé avec son ami lui avait fait le plus grand bien et c'est souriant, détendu, qu'il passa la porte de l'habitation.  
Le peintre, avait depuis longtemps rangé son matériel, la lumière ne lui convenant plus. Il paressait dans le canapé en écoutant un vieux disque de Fat Domino, les doigts de pieds en éventails. L'ambiance était plaisante et décontractée. Stiles nota que l'homme n'avait pas encore pris le temps de se changer. Les yeux fixés sur son employeur, il réalisa qu'il le trouvait bien plus sexy avec ce vieux jean et ce tee-shirt lâche, taché de peinture, que dans ses vêtements de luxe. Encore que le cuir…

Il songea avec Humour à la tête qu'aurait fait madame Martin, si elle avait vu ce grand pendu crading se prélasser dans son fauteuil tout beau. C'était une femme charmante, mais un peu obsessionnelle sur certaines choses, comme la tenue vestimentaire et le soin apporté à ses meubles. Peter, les paupières baissées, pouvait suivre chaque mouvement de son employé et s'en repaissait. C'était semblable à une énergie apaisante à laquelle il se ressourçait déjà. Il se sentait enfin rasséréné grâce à la présence du « Potentiel ». Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de Stiles lui parvienne dans un courant d'air, mêlée à une autre qui lui déplu fortement. Son compagnon en devenir connaissait l'autre Alpha ! L'homme se leva si brusquement et si rapidement que le jeune Stilinski sursauta et laissa tomber la marmite qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit épouvantable. Les prunelles de Peter, brillantes de fureur, le transpercèrent comme l'aurait fait l'une des flèches d'Alison. Aussi efficace et précise. Un grognement bas s'échappa de sa gorge de manière incontrôlé. Stiles, tétanisé, réalisa alors qu'il avait affaire à un loup.  
\- Avec qui étais-tu ?  
La voix exigeante et rauque du peintre permit au jeune homme de reprendre ses esprits. Il se détourna et tenta de décamper même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ^^ encore une fois merci à tous ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon et long week-end.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Et en effet, Stiles n'alla pas bien loin. Une patte immense se posa sur son dos et le plaqua sur le pas de la porte qu'il n'avait pas même eu le temps de dépasser. Il sentit nettement les griffes lui lacérer le dos et gémit sous la douleur tout en se tortillant pour échapper à la brulure des lacérations et à une mort certaine. Peter, saisi par ce son et la forte odeur de peur, se calma aussitôt. Il ne devait pas lui faire de mal, sous aucun prétexte. Après un effort pour canaliser sa colère et sa jalousie, il reprit totalement forme humaine, mais resta assis sur les fesses de Stiles.

\- Calme-toi… Ça va, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

\- C'est déjà fait, glapit le jeune homme dans une plainte non dépourvue de sarcasme et de colère, même si la crainte prédominait toujours.

\- Promets-moi de rester tranquille si je te lâche ?

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à un vrai choix de mon point de vue.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait quand même les cojones1 bien accrochés le gamin. Il se releva et aida le jeune homme à en faire autant.

\- Désolé, j'ai parfois des réflexes inappropriés.

\- On va dire ça. Putain ! Ça brûle !

Désolé au-delà de tout, il sentait l'odeur du sang laissé par son plaquage en règle. Il contourna Stiles pour observer son dos de plus près. Sa chemise était déchirée sur toute la longueur et maintenant imbibée de sang.

\- Il faut l'enlever avant que le sang ne sèche et qu'elle adhère à la plaie. Ce sera encore plus douloureux pour la retirer sinon.

Le loup garou, soudain très prévenant, retourna le jeune homme pour qu'ils soient de nouveau face à face et entreprit de déboutonner le vêtement avant de le faire glisser avec autant de douceur que possible.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une trousse de secours ici.

\- Dans la salle de bain.

\- OK, je vais la chercher, tu ne bouges pas. Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Ce serait plutôt ma réplique ça. Mais c'est d'accord, je vous attends.

Peter courut presque jusqu'à la pièce indiquée et trouva effectivement, dans l'armoire à pharmacie, tout ce dont il avait besoin. Avec soulagement, il constata que Stiles avait tenu parole, il n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son cou. L'homme observa attentivement les griffures. Elles étaient plus profondes que ce qu'il avait espérait. Il avait vraiment foiré ! Il avait ressenti une telle bouffée de haine en songeant que Stiles connaissait le True Alpha ! Il n'était pas un loup-garou, mais certainement un bêta. Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu plus tôt ? Il aurait dû sentir sur lui l'odeur non humaine bien plus tôt. Mais il est vrai que cela tenait à peu de choses. Il suffisait que le jeune homme se soit douché entre le moment où il était avec son alpha et celui où il était avec lui. Plus que jamais, il songea à se débarrasser de ce dérangeant adversaire. Mais si Stiles lui était attaché, ce qui était certainement le cas, alors lui, Peter, deviendrait l'ennemi, le meurtrier ! C'était ce que l'on appelait une impasse, non ? Qu'est-ce qui avait le plus d'importance ? Le territoire ou le « potentiel » ?

Le peintre imbiba une compresse de désinfectant et l'approcha du dos de Stiles avec précaution.

\- Je suis désolé mais ça va piquer.

Dès que le produit toucha ses plaies le jeune homme glapît de douleur.

\- Piquer ? Piquer ? s'énerva-t-il dans un gémissement. Ce fait un mal de chien, putain !

\- Concentre-toi sur autre chose. Dis-moi comment un humain peut être le bêta d'un loup-garou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis son bêta.

\- Le fait que tu sois vivant.

\- Scott ne tuerait jamais personne ! Merde !

Il se mordit la langue, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Comment il a protégé son territoire sans jamais tuer qui que ce soit ?

\- Il n'a pas eu à le faire. Personne n'était encore venu le provoquer pour cela.

\- Tu veux dire qu'aucune créature ne s'est jamais aventurée ici ?

\- Quelques omégas, mais il a suffi de les battre pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

\- Pas de soucis avec les chasseurs ? Il y a pourtant des Argent en ville.

\- Non. Christopher Argent suit le code. Tant que Scott ne tue personne, ils ne s'en prendront pas à lui.

\- J'avoue que je suis surpris. C'est une charmante petite bourgade, ricana Peter.

\- Mais vous allez foutre la merde, pas vrai ?

\- Disons que je suis ici pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

Il posa la compresse et en utilisa d'autres pour un pansement.

\- C'est terminé. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- C'est la simple odeur d'un autre alpha qui vous a mis en rogne comme ça ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Scott aussi était contrarié cet après-midi. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du lycanthrope.

\- J'imagine sans peine sa surprise et son déplaisir. Il t'a tout de même laissé revenir ici ? Il n'est pas digne du statut d'alpha. Il aurait dû te l'interdire.

\- Il est sans doute moins con que vous. Scott ne m'interdit rien. D'ailleurs, il sait que ce serait une perte de temps.

\- Tu me sembles avoir la langue bien pendue pour une proie.

\- Vous avez dit vous-même que vous regrettiez de m'avoir blessé.

\- Je pourrais changer d'avis.

\- En effet. Mais je n'ai jamais su me taire. C'est comme ça, c'est plus fort que moi. Vous allez vraiment essayé de tuer Scott ?

\- Pas s'il renonce à son territoire en faveur de son légitime propriétaire. C'est-à-dire moi.

\- Il est né ici. Il est chez lui bien plus que vous !

\- Il n'est qu'un squatteur ! Ces terres appartenaient à ma famille bien avant que vos propres grands-parents ne soient des lueurs de désir dans les yeux de leurs géniteurs !

\- Pourquoi être partis alors ?

\- A cause des Argent. Ils disent que nous sommes maudits, que nous devons être éradiqués, mais ce sont eux les monstres.

\- Je sais que par le passé ils ont fait des choses horribles. Mais c'est différent maintenant avec Christopher. Par contre, si vous tuez Scott, vous les aurez sur le dos. Vous ne croyez pas que ce serait plus avantageux pour tout le monde de trouver un compromis ?

\- De quel genre ?

\- Une cohabitation.

Peter plissa les yeux, à la fois pensif et contrarié. Il n'aimait pas du tout se faire conseiller par un gamin. La diplomatie avait toujours été le choix de sa sœur, pas le sien. Mais peut-être était-il temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Un grognement quitta la gorge de Peter, démontrant ainsi qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation. Il détestait se sentir entravé. Néanmoins, ce gosse aussi pénible soit-il, n'avait pas tort. Il lui offrait la possibilité de trouver un accord au lieu de mettre la ville à feu et à sang. Les Argent ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais ils feraient des dégâts dans la meute, c'était certain, et son rôle à lui était de la protéger au mieux. Puis s'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait obtenir un avantage non négligeable. Et Peter aimait obtenir des avantages.  
Stiles, silencieux jusque-là, le dévisageait, tentant de deviner ses pensées, sans succès. Mais il n'aima pas du tout le regard rouge que l'alpha posa sur lui.

\- N'oubliez pas que me tuer serait une très mauvaise idée… précisa le jeune homme juste au cas ou.

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'occire, tu peux me croire. Par contre tu vas me servir de messager.

\- S'il te plaît n'est pas optionnel, vous avez !

\- Ne pousse pas ton avantage trop loin, gamin.

Stiles expira bruyamment.

\- Ok. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

\- Tu vas demander à Scott… Scott comment d'ailleurs ?

\- McCall.

\- Très bien, tu vas demander à McCall et à Argent d'organiser un « conseille de conciliation ». Comme le veut la tradition, ils devront venir seuls. Cette réunion devrait nous permettre de trouver une solution profitable à tous.

\- Je leur dirais. Mais qu'est-ce qui garantit votre bonne foi ? Que vous n'aurez pas, vous, des membres de votre meute à vos côtés.

\- Ma parole.

\- Elle est peut-être sans valeur, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, on ne vous connait pas.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Peter avait envie de faire taire cet horripilant humain. Soit à l'aide d'une bonne gifle qui lui décalquerait la tête, soit avec un baiser. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

\- Eh bien vous allez devoir faire avec. Je fais des efforts, faites-en aussi.

Sa voix avait claqué, froide et autoritaire. Elle inspira à Stiles un frisson qu'il ne fut pas certain d'identifier.

\- Et pour me montrer ton désir d'arranger les choses, toi aussi tu vas donner de ta personne, mon petit Stiles.

Le jeune homme, méfiant, jeta un regard au peintre dans lequel il fit passer sa mise en garde. Ce qui n'eut bien évidemment aucun effet.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Et je ne suis pas votre « petit Stiles ».

\- Tu vas poser pour moi.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un droit de cuissage ? Déçu peut-être ?

\- Rangez vos sarcasmes. Et pour mon boulot ?

\- Si nous trouvons tous un arrangement, tu le conserves. Même si je suis étonné que tu le veuilles.

Stiles n'apporta aucun éclaircissement sur son désir de revenir travailler auprès de Peter. De toute manière, il n'était pas certain de savoir lui-même pourquoi il ne prenait pas plutôt la tangente.

\- C'est d'accord. Si vous voulez à ce point que je vous serve de model, pourquoi pas ?

Satisfait de cette première négociation, Peter sourit gaiement, mais avec un brin de suffisance qui irrita Stiles. Heureusement pour lui, il ignorait la pensée derrière cette autosatisfaction. Celle qui disait que le droit de cuissage viendrait peut-être si tout se passait comme prévu. Evidemment, les discussions pouvaient tourner court, car il y avait une énorme inconnue dans l'équation : A quel point le True Alpha était attaché à son bêta ?  
Peter claqua ses deux mains, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

\- Bon, puisque tout cela est réglé, nous pourrions peut-être passer à table. Je commence à avoir très faim.

\- Je vais préparer le diner.

\- Non. Tu es blessé, repose-toi. Je vais le faire. Par contre j'apprécierais que tu le partages avec moi.

\- Si ça vous fait plaisir.

\- J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi partant à l'idée de me faire plaisir, susurra Peter les yeux brûlant de sous-entendus.

\- Oui, ben comptez pas trop dessus. Je vous montre mon cul mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne vous autorise pas à y toucher.

\- Et tu ferais quoi si j'essayais ? Tu me taperais dessus de tes petits bras tout fins ? Se moqua Peter.

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas sans tenir compte de la douleur.

\- Finalement, dinez tout seul, je vous ai assez vu.

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte, poursuivi par le rire du loup garou.

Une fois n'est pas coutume il roula plus vite que d'habitude, pressé de retrouver le calme de sa chambre pour réfléchir. Il devait aussi téléphoner à Scott. Ce dernier s'occuperait de prévenir Argent. Mais même après avoir parlé à son meilleur ami, cette nuit-là, Stiles ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faut dire que Scott aussi avait piqué une colère terrible lorsque Stiles lui avait raconté sa lamentable soirée. Non seulement cet étranger avait fait du mal physiquement à son bro mais en plus il l'avait fortement déçu. Il avait piétiné les sentiments de Stiles et son ami n'avait pu que ressentir toute la tristesse de « son frère ». Cette nuit-là, le True Alpha monta sur le point le plus haut qui surplombait la ville et poussa un hurlement de fureur et de menace qui se perdit dans la forêt et jusqu'aux oreilles d'un autre alpha. Il rappelait qu'il était encore le maître de ce territoire et le protecteur de tous les êtres qui y vivaient. Peter y répondit sur le même ton. La conciliation semblait mal engagée.

Stiles se retourna entre ses draps un nombre incalculable de fois, grimaçant de douleur à chaque fois. Il lui était impossible de s'allonger sur le dos et il ne parvenait pas à trouver une place confortable. Il était bien trop fébrile pour rester calme. Pourtant, malgré son insomnie, ses blessures, et les incessantes questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Peter Hale. Il craignait la violence qu'il risquait d'apporter à Beacon Hills, le mal qu'il pourrait faire à Scott et aux autres, mais cela ne tuait en rien l'attirance qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il en aurait hurlé de colère et de frustration comme son alpha. Etre ainsi soumis à ses hormones le rendait dingue ! Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage encore que ce désir qu'il réprouvait dans les circonstances présentes, était ce sentiment qu'il sentait naître au fond de lui. Stiles savait ne pas être la personne la plus raisonnable de la ville, mais là, il battait son propre record d'irresponsabilité. Il détestait par-dessus tout cet instinct primaire qui semblait le pousser vers un autre alpha que Scott. Il avait toujours été entièrement dévoué à son meilleur ami et jamais, il n'avait songé que cela changerait un jour. Même pas de façon minime. Ça avait toujours été eux deux contre le monde entier et il ne pensait pas remettre cela en question un jour. Quel genre d'attraction pouvait être plus puissante que l'amour fraternel qu'il portait à Scott ?

Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin qu'il finit par s'endormir, ce qui ne lui laissa guère plus de deux heures de sommeil avant qu'il ne soit obligé de se lever pour aller travailler. Ce n'est que devant son miroir qu'il se souvint que cette fois le peintre attendait plus de lui qu'un petit déjeuner et un peu de ménage. Seigneur, serait-il vraiment obligé de s'exposer au regard incisif du loup garou ? Le laisser l'analyser puis reproduire les courbes et les méplats de son corps imparfait ? Il allait en avoir très vite la certitude.

Avec une boule au creux du ventre, il gagna le chalet.

A suivre...

 _1 Couilles en espagnol_  
 _-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et merci de continuer à suivre les aventures de os héros ^^**

 **Chapitre 7**

Cette fois, à son arrivé au chalet, Stiles entendit des mouvements brusques dans l'atelier pour la première fois. Il se tendit, songeant que ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui, l'artiste n'avait semble-t-il pas oublié son projet, qui hélas concernait sa personne. De toute évidence, Peter avait décidé d'abandonner les arbres et la nature. Lorsque le peintre fit son entrée dans la cuisine en sifflotant, de fort bonne humeur, le jeune homme lui lança un regard par en dessous tout en faisant attention de ne pas laisser griller le beacon.

\- Bonjour, Stiles. Belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ton Alpha pense d'une éventuelle conciliation ?

\- Il y réfléchit.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un True alpha en venant ici. Je me demande comment ceci s'est produit.

\- Ben si on vous le demande vous direz que vous n'en savez rien, retorqua le jeune homme sarcastique.

Il n'allait tout de même pas donner à l'ennemi des informations sur son Bro. Il n'avait pas envie que cela se retourne contre Scott. Pour une fois, il saurait tenir sa langue. Il ne devait pas fournir le plus petit renseignement sur son ami, sur la meute ou sur les Argent. Et il s'y tiendrait. Peter Hale était l'ennemi.

\- Ce n'est pas courant qu'un loup-garou fraye avec des chasseurs…

Stiles haussa les épaules gardant le silence.

\- Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas disposé à faire la conversation aujourd'hui.

\- Oh mais si. Tant que vous n'essayez pas de vous servir de moi comme taupe. Il fait une bien belle journée vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le ton ironique n'échappa pas à Peter qui décida de laisser couler, se contentant de sourire.

\- Oui. Et la lumière dans l'atelier sera parfaite lorsque nous aurons fini notre petit déjeuner. Ta carrière de modèle commence en « cette bien belle journée ».

Le lycanthrope entendit nettement le cœur de Stiles s'affoler tel un petit oiseau très actif dans une cage trop étroite. Il se cognait violemment contre les barreaux.

\- Vas pas me faire une crise cardiaque maintenant, gamin, ricana le peintre.

Stiles hésita entre poser l'assiette pleine devant Peter à présent installé à table, ou à la lui écraser sur la face.

\- Allons, je ne vais pas te violer. Il s'agit juste de te déshabiller et de me laisser te peindre.

Stiles sursauta violemment.

\- Comment ça, déshabiller ?! Il n'en a jamais été question !

\- Je pensais que tu avais regardé mes tableaux…

Le jeune homme plongea son visage entre ses mains en coupe. Comment avait-il pu négliger ce détail ? Peter Hale ne peignait que des nus lorsque le sujet de ses toiles était humain. Mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Ou plus exactement laissé embarquer.

\- Tu comptes revenir sur notre accord ?

\- Ce n'était pas un accord, c'était du chantage.

\- Tu pinailles. Ecoutes, si cela peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas l'homme qui va t'observer mais le peintre.

\- Et il y a une différence ?

\- Enorme. De la taille de ma queue pour être précis.

\- Enorme, vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas de complexes vous au moins.

\- Tu veux vérifier ? le taquina Peter tout en enfournant son bacon avec appétit.

\- Jamais de la vie !

\- Tu sais ce que dit le dicton : Il ne faut pas dire fontaine…

Stiles croqua avec rage dans une pomme rouge délicieusement sucrée.

\- D'ailleurs n'as-tu pas tes jolies dents plantées dans le fruit du péché ?

\- Ce n'est pas le péché qui me dérange. C'est le péché avec vous. No way. Vous êtes notre adversaire, pas un bon copain avec qui je pourrais envisager de coucher.

Peter, la tête penchée sur le côté, pelait délicatement une pêche juteuse qui s'écoulait le long de ses doigts. Le regard fixe, Stiles ne pouvait les quitter du regard. Il se lécha les lèvres de manière inconsciemment très sensuelle. Il avait envie de refermer sa bouche tendre autour de chaque doigt pour déguster le nectar dont ils étaient recouverts. Peter, silencieux, se contentait de humer l'air saturé de phéromones avec contentement. Au bout d'un instant, le jeune homme sembla se reprendre et lui jeta un regard furieux.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit, commenta Peter, un faux air innocent plaqué sur un visage goguenard.

\- Pas besoin.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre ton attirance à mon égard ?

\- Je préférais mourir que forniquer avec vous. De toute manière ce n'est pas le sujet. Vous n'en avez même pas envie. Vous trouvez juste marrant de vous payer ma tête. Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré !

\- J'en ai tué pour moins que ça… Surveille tes paroles. Tu n'es qu'un bêta ne l'oublie pas.

\- Oui, celui de Scott, pas le vôtre.

\- Cela ne te dispense pas de me respecter en tant que tel. Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gosses pathétiques sans considération pour les traditions et la hiérarchie. Vous avez grand besoin d'un bon dressage.

La voix de Peter s'était faite glaciale et intransigeante.

\- Il n'est pas encore nait celui que me dressera, Mr Hale.

\- On verra ça. En attendant tu débarrasses, tu nettoies et tu montes dans l'atelier ou tu retires tes fringues. Du moins si la paix de cette ville te tient à cœur. Moi je vais me doucher et donner un coup de fil.

\- Et si je m'en vais, là, à l'instant ?

\- Prends le risque.

Les yeux rouges de Peter flamboyèrent, durs et cruels. Stiles avait beau se débattre il en ressentait la domination. Et il connaissait assez le monde des loups-garous pour savoir que cela n'aurait pas dû être. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur.

Ne se privant pas pour heurter violemment la vaisselle en signe de mécontentement, Stiles fit tout de même ce que Peter lui avait demandé. Et c'est le cœur battant qu'il pénétra dans l'atelier. Le peu de meubles qu'il contenait avait été repoussé dans un coin près de la porte, laissant un grand espace vide. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant sur le chevalet surmonté d'une toile qui lui parut immense. Juste à côté, sur une petite table, les pinceaux, tubes, palette, médium à peindre, et térébenthine d'après l'odeur, se côtoyaient dans ce qui lui apparut comme un joli fouillis. Pourtant, Stiles devinait que ce n'était pas le cas, tout était sans doute organisée pour faciliter l'utilisation de chaque objet. Après cette petite inspection, il se décida enfin à se dévêtir, les mains un peu hésitantes. Une fois nu, il posa ses vêtements sur un large fauteuil en retrait et patienta. Il se sentait plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Gêné aussi. Tous ses complexes lui sautaient au visage sans égard pour son mal-être. Il joignit ses mains et les tritura au point de se les tordre douloureusement. Mais qu'est-ce que Peter fichait, nom de Dieu ?! Paradoxalement, il était pressé que cette séance de pose débute, l'attente le rendait dingue. Se demander comment il supporterait le regard du peintre sur lui pendant des heures lui semblait pire que le fait en lui-même au final. Puisqu'il était là, autant plonger.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il tourna la tête vers l'homme, lentement. Il portait comme à son habitude un vieux tee-shirt et un jean qui avait sans doute connu de meilleurs jours. Peter se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres dont il baissa le store, avant de travailler sur l'ouverture des lames horizontales. Apparemment, il cherchait une ouverture qui lui conviendrait. Au bout d'un instant, il fit signe à Stiles de s'approcher.

\- Tu vas t'assoir là.

Le jeune humain regarda le bord intérieur de la fenêtre, puis s'installa. Il savait qu'il était assez propre pour recevoir son derrière dénudé puisque c'est lui-même qui le nettoyait régulièrement. Il fut content d'avoir été consciencieux. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, le peintre posa ses mains sur son corps pour le guider dans la position qu'il souhaitait lui voire adopter.

\- Pose ton pied sur le rebord. Celui-ci, dit-il en caressant la jambe pour accompagner le mouvement, tu laisses pendre celle-là nonchalamment.

Le ton du lycanthrope était très professionnel et Stiles commença à se détendre malgré les attouchements légers. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans.

\- Avec ton bras droit tu entoures ton genou. Pose ton autre main au niveau de ton ventre.

Stiles se rendit immédiatement compte que dans cette position son intimité était parfaitement exposée. Peter prit son menton en coupe pour diriger son visage dans la direction qu'il désirait, c'est-à-dire vers le chevalet.

\- Prends un air un peu rêveu

\- Et je fais ça comment ? Je suis un peu stressé là.

\- Pense à quelque chose d'agréable. Un bon souvenir. Je veux qu'on lise la plénitude sur ton visage. Comme si tu venais de faire l'amour.

Stiles hocha la tête tout en se disant que ce n'était pas gagné. Pendant qu'il essayait de se concentrer, le peintre joua de nouveau avec le store pour obtenir le jeu d'ombre le plus approprié. Le modèle était à présent strié de barres sombres et lumineuses qui s'alternaient. L'une d'elle éclairait le regard d'ambre, mettant en valeur, les prunelles si expressives du jeune homme.

\- Parfait, tu ne bouges plus.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Tant que je le voudrais.

\- Mais…

Peter posa son index contre les lèvres de Stiles pour le faire taire.

\- Tu es parfait. Absolument magnifique.

Ce simple compliment ravie le jeune homme. Son estomac fit une torsion agréable et son cœur battit plus vite mais de la bonne manière. Le peintre lui tourna le dos et se plaça derrière son chevalet. Il resta immobile un moment, analysant juste la scène et réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait la reproduire. Puis Stiles le vit saisir sa palette, déposer des couleurs, les mélanger avec le médium… le reste lui échappa. Les premières minutes devinrent une demi-heure et ainsi de suite. Les yeux bleus de Peter étaient fixés sur lui, mais Stiles s'aperçu très vite que c'était effectivement le peintre qui l'observait et non l'homme. Pour tout autre personne la différence serait peut-être passée inaperçue mais pas pour lui. Ses pensées s'échappèrent, abandonnant son corps aux pinceaux qui lui redonnaient vie sur la toile. Cela lui permit de ne pas ressentir la fatigue trop rapidement. Mais au bout de quelques heures la douleur se fit de plus en plus présente dans ses muscles. Son dos pourtant droit le faisait souffrir. Peter ne le remarqua que lorsque l'odeur caractéristique de cet inconfort parvint à ses narines. Il aurait encore pu peindre des heures sans s'arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas en imposer plus au jeune homme qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On continuera demain.

Stiles poussa un soupire se soulagement et fit enfin bouger ses membres avec contentement.

\- Putain ça fait du bien. C'est sport votre truc !

Peter lui sourit avec douceur et l'humain en resta coi. Il se sentait heureux et fier. C'était si inattendu. La colère l'avait totalement quitté durant la séance pour laisser place à une quiétude qui se transformait en joie à l'idée d'avoir été à la hauteur de ce que l'on avait espéré de lui.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude, ça aidera tes muscles à se détendre. Prends tout ton temps.

Stiles saisit ses vêtements et fit ce qu'on lui conseillait tandis que Peter s'occupait de nettoyer son matériel en sifflotant. Il était vraiment satisfait. Stiles était parfait. Ce serait son meilleur tableau depuis de longs mois. Il le sentait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il prenait la place du jeune modèle sous la douche alors que celui-ci leurs mitonnait un en-cas vite fait pour calmer leur faim. Il était treize heures et Stiles n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu rester immobile si longtemps. C'était un vrai miracle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il confectionnait machinalement une grosse salade accompagnée de tranches de pain grillé recouvert de fromage de chèvre. Petite spécialité française qu'il avait trouvé avec plaisir au magasin. Il espérait que Peter aimerait. Ce dernier reparut, les cheveux mouillés et habillé de frais. Il portait un short en jean et une chemise blanche en lin qu'il portait ouverte. Stiles ne se priva pas d'admirer son torse musclé. Après tout, le peintre venait bien de le lorgner pendant des heures, lui. Le loup, bien conscient du regard d'envie posé sur sa personne se contenta de sourire et de frôler son tout nouveau modèle en passant bien plus près de lui qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il saisit le saladier et se dirigea dehors.

\- Je préfère qu'on mange dans le jardin. J'ai besoin d'air après être resté enfermé, pas toi ?

\- Si un peu. Puis c'est tellement agréable cette odeur de jasmin.

Peter hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, même si l'effluve était un peu trop capiteux pour son odorat très sensible. Ils s'installèrent donc à leur place habituelle et dégustèrent avec plaisir les légumes frais et les tartines de fromage.

\- Tu as eu une bonne idée, déclara Peter en laissant le pain craquer sous ses dents.

\- Content que ça vous plaise.

Le peintre devait reconnaître que Stiles avait le don de cuisiner des trucs légers mais gouteux. Il appréciait sa manière de cuisiner que ce soit simple ou plus recherché. Il savait par exemple qu'il comptait mitonner dans l'après-midi un ragoût de mouton pour ce soir, et Peter s'en léchait déjà les babines.

\- Après le repas tu peux aller faire une sieste si tu veux, je m'occuperai du reste. D'un geste large il désigna la table. Tu as été parfait ce matin.

Les coins de la bouche de Stiles s'étirèrent en un sourire resplendissant. Pour il ne savait quel raison ce compliment le mettait en joie, il le comblait même.

\- Tu seras surpris du résultat. Et tu verras enfin à quel point tu es beau.

Avant que le jeune homme n'objecte quoique ce soit, le peintre leva un index impérieux pour l'interrompre.

\- C'est moi le spécialiste et je sais reconnaître la beauté lorsque je la vois. Finis de manger.

Stiles piqua vigoureusement une tomate cerise, obéissant malgré tout à l'injonction. Il se sentait bien sous les éloges de Peter, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Carpe Diem.

* * *

Scott de son côté tourna en rond toute la journée, même à la clinique les animaux devenaient fous en sentant sa colère et sa nervosité. Un peu sa peur aussi. Que se passerait-il s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? S'il n'arrivait pas à protéger tout le monde ? A bout de patience, Deaton le fit assoir et l'obligea à avaler une infame mixture dite relaxante. A la première gorgée le jeune loup plissa le nez de dégoût.

\- Vous êtes passé à l'ennemi ? Vous cherchez à me tuer ?

Le vétérinaire se contenta de sourire avec un calme à toute épreuve, comme à son habitude.

\- Tu te sentiras mieux d'ici quelques minutes et tu pourras réfléchir plus sereinement. La colère est toujours mauvaise conseillère.

\- Il veut mon territoire et il a fait du mal à Stiles, évidement que je suis en colère !

\- Moi, je crois que tu es plus triste qu'en colère. Tu mélanges juste ces deux sentiments.

\- C'est possible…

Scott mis son ton abattu sur le compte de cette maudite tisane.

\- J'ai la sensation de perdre le contrôle, continua Scott. De laisser cet alpha imposer ses volontés. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il fasse du mal à qui que ce soit…

\- Oui, je comprends. La meute Hale est connue dans le pays et très puissante.

\- Et pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant ?

\- Je ne pensais pas les voir revenir après tant d'années. Il faut croire que Peter Hale est différent des alphas qui l'on précédés. Mais tu sais, c'est un peu normal qu'il ressente l'appel de cette terre. L'ennui c'est qu'elle est aussi la tienne aujourd'hui. Deux alphas pour un seul territoire ce n'est pas commun et surtout compliqué à gérer. Mais le fait qu'il propose une réunion de conciliation est plutôt bon signe.

\- Vous pensez que je dois accepter, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense que nous devons l'écouter. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas envisager une cohabitation pacifique ? Peut-être qu'il ne demande rien d'autre.

Scott secoua la tête, guère convaincu.

\- Je ne sais pas, poursuivi le loup. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Stiles. Et ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Acceptons de nous réunir et attendons de voir ce qu'il propose. C'est une sacrée responsabilité que tu as envers Beacon Hills. Tu dois garder la tête froide. Le compromis pourrait même venir de toi d'ailleurs…

\- D'accord. Je vais organiser ça.

Deaton hocha la tête pour montrer que de son avis cette décision était la meilleure. Mais il souhaitait aborder une autre question avec Scott avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. Il décida donc de lui tendre un perche histoire de voir si le jeune homme la saisissait.

\- Je sais qu'autre chose te tracasse et je pense que tu devrais m'en parler, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Le loup hésita un long moment. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir aborder un sujet si intime. Puis, finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

\- J'ai rencontré un autre loup-garou en ville. Il appartient à la meute Hale.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant. Hale regroupe « son armée ».

\- C'était hier soir avant que Stiles ne me téléphone… Je l'ai croisé dans un bar.

\- Et comment sais-tu qu'il appartient à cette meute ?

\- Il est sur certains tableaux de Peter Hale. Il est son modèle. De plus il porte son odeur.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Non. On a baiser dans la ruelle derrière le bar. Comme des bêtes. Ce n'est pas moi ça, Deaton ! Je suis hétéro, je suis avec Alison et je ne m'envoie pas en l'air contre un mur sale !

Le druide joignit ses doigts sous son menton, pensif.

\- Alors c'est finalement arrivé… murmura-t-il presque plus pour lui-même que pour Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Nous en parlerons un autre jour. Là, nous devons d'abord préparer la réunion. Appelle Christopher.

\- Mais…

Deaton leva une main ferme entre leurs deux visages.

\- Plus tard Scott. Je te le promets. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. La conciliation d'abord.

Scott se renfrogna mais n'insista pas. Avec son émissaire c'était tout à fait inutile. Il pouvait être plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules. Parfois, cette aura de mystère dont il s'entourait était éreintante, et c'était le cas en cet instant.  
Le vétérinaire dû le sentir car il versa une seconde tasse de tisane à Scott. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et laissa son côté alpha prendre les rênes.

\- Alors ça jamais. Plus une goutte de ce truc ne passera par ma bouche. Je suis suffisamment calme.

Et Deaton aussi jugea bon de ne pas insister.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon vendredi à tous ^^Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Merci d'être toujours présents et de continuer de partager avec moi les aventures de nos héros joyeusement piqués à leur légitime propriétaire lol**

 **Bon week-end.**

 **Chapitre 8**

La réunion entre les alphas des meutes McCall et Hale fut fixée deux jours plus tard. A vingt et une heure, chez l'alpha actuelle de Beacon Hills comme le voulait la règle. Peter avait appelé auprès de lui quelques-uns des siens afin d'asseoir son importance même si qu'Isaac traîne déjà dans le coin depuis son installation au chalet. Il avait hésité à se mettre en colère contre son bêta puis y avait renoncé. Il s'était toujours montré faible envers le jeune loup. De plus celui-ci faisait partie de sa garde rapprochée pour ainsi dire, il était normal qu'il n'apprécie guère d'être laissé en arrière. Les autres non plus, mais à la différence de Lahey, ils étaient obéissants et disciplinés. Eux avaient donc attendu son autorisation avant de poser une patte dans la petite ville.

* * *

Comme convenu, Peter se présente seul. Mais Derek, Isaac, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas bien loin. Ils rodent aux alentours, ombres furtives, juste au cas où leur présence deviendrait nécessaire.  
Christopher Argent, en tant que médiateur, est également présent. Il est de sa responsabilité ce soir d'aider les deux parties à trouver un compromis.  
Lorsque le loup étranger passe la porte de la demeure de Scott, les deux échangent un regard rubis flamboyant pour bien montrer leur statut respectif. Les yeux de Peter se posent ensuite sur le représentant de la famille Argent avec défiance. Il n'a aucune confiance en lui. Depuis des siècles sa famille extermine les créatures surnaturelles, et il ne croit pas vraiment à ce nouveau code qui semble être le leur à présent. Impérieux, il détail l'humain. Il a l'air franc mais infiniment dangereux. Comme tous les siens, il convient de ne pas le sous-estimer. Il devra rester sur ses gardes entre ces deux-là.  
En principe, la tradition les empêche de s'attaquer à lui mais sait-on jamais. Déjà, ils ont fait une première entorse aux lois qui régissent cette rencontre. Stiles est là également. Peter hausse un sourcil qui a lui seul demande une explication. Scott, en tant qu'alpha de Beacon Hills, la lui fournit.

\- Nous avons pensé que sa présence serait un atout pour nous tous puisqu'il connait chacun d'entre nous. De plus, il est pour moi un conseiller précieux.

A cette annonce, Hale devine qu'il va avoir du mal à imposer sa principale doléance.

\- Mais si vous vous y opposez, reprend Argent derrière Scott. Il s'en va.

Peter secoue la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il peut rester.  
\- Bien, commençons alors, déclare le chasseur d'une voix ferme.

Tous les protagonistes s'installent autour de la table du salon. Rien n'est servi à manger ou à boire. Une ancienne habitude pour éviter tout empoisonnement lors de telles réunions. Puisque Scott est chez lui, dans sa ville, dans sa maison, il ouvre les négociations.

\- Stiles m'a dit que vous revendiquez mon territoire au nom de l'ancienneté. Mais si je peux comprendre, je ne peux l'accepter. Mais je sais qu'un conflit entre nos deux meutes ne serait bon pour personne. Beaucoup de loups et d'humains mourront avant que l'un de nous ne gagne.  
\- Nous sommes plus nombreux, commente Peter d'une voix froide. Et certainement plus efficaces. Cela vous laisse peu de chance de victoire. Vous avez quoi ? Un humain ou deux, un bêta, et des chasseurs. D'ailleurs cette alliance est proprement dégradante. Vous savez combien des nôtres ils ont torturés et assassinés.  
\- Autant que nous même avons tué de chasseurs, réplique Scott aussitôt d'un ton mesuré mais autoritaire.

La bouche de Peter se tort en une ligne pâle qui dit sa contrariété. Il sait que quelque part ce jeune alpha a raison.

\- J'ai confiance en Christopher Argent et il a confiance en moi. Notre volonté à tout deux est de protéger cette ville et de vivre en paix. Votre venue ici remet en cause tout ce que nous avons battis, donc pour le bien de la communauté, si vos demandes sont raisonnables nous sommes prêts à les accepter. Je ne renonce pas à mon territoire mais je peux envisager de le partager.

Hale hoche la tête mais ses prunelles bleues demeurent plus froides que l'Antarctique.

\- Je suis également pour un compromis. Je demande juste à ce que ma meute et moi, puissions nous installer sur nos terres. Elles nous appartiennent légalement et nous désirons y rebâtir un manoir qui nous logera tous. Au milieu des bois. En contrepartie, si vous acceptez en tant qu'alpha, la présence d'un autre alpha, j'en ferais autant. Je demande donc à ce qu'un contrat magique soit signé. Je sais qu'un druide sert votre meute. J'ai senti sa magie. Comme je la sent chez l'étincelle.

Chris et Scott sont infiniment contrariés de voir que leur adversaire a deviné pour Deaton et Stiles. Deaton est parfaitement capable de se défendre, mais le jeune humain est encore en apprentissage.

\- C'est là tout ce que vous réclamez ? demande l'alpha McCall.  
\- Non. Je veux une garanti que vous ne nous attaquerez pas sournoisement.  
\- Nous en avons autant à votre service, retorque Argent.  
\- En effet. C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'une alliance par union serait une garantie suffisante pour nous tous, affirme Peter avec toute l'assurance qui le caractérise. Ça lierait nos deux meutes de manière officielle et par le sang.  
On peut lire sur son visage qu'il ne renoncera ni au contrat ni à l'union. Les deux mélangés seraient incontournables quelle que soit la partie, puisque chacun signera de son sang et que le compagnon sera marqué. Se dédire serait une offense mais surtout dangereux. La magie ne se traite pas à la légère.

Scott pose un regard suspicieux sur Peter.

\- Nous n'avons personne qui puisse remplir ce rôle. Pour l'union, je veux dire.

Inutile de nier pour l'existence de Deaton.

\- Et puis, pour autant que je le sache, reprends Chris à la suite du jeune latino, une union pour loup-garou ne se décide pas, c'est la nature qui la commande.  
\- Justement… Cette fois le regard tranchant de Peter se pose sur Stiles. Il est un potentiel, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce que cela signifie.

L'air ahuri de Scott prouve que oui. Il ne sait pas. Christopher poursuit à sa place.

\- Dans le terme potentiel, il y a la liberté de refus. Ce que vous refusez à Stilinski en posant une telle condition.

L'humain, silencieux, hébété, se demande s'il a bien tout compris. Il les écoute discuter pendant encore de longues minutes, chacun défendant sa position. Ce ne peut pas être ça. Non, ridicule. Plus il y pense et plus il sent la colère gronder. Ils sont tous là, à parler de lui, comme si son avis n'avait pas la moindre importance. A aucun moment on ne le regarde. Scott et Argent devraient avoir affirmer la chose impossible ou au moins lui avoir demandé ce qu'il pense de cette requête. Mais non, son statut d'humain le laisse à l'écart et il ne peut que les fixer. L'un discute et l'autre écoute avec son air idiot. A bout de patience, et profondément blessé, il se lève brutalement.

\- Apparemment ce que je pense tout le monde s'en tape ! Hurle-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hale, les yeux brillant de fureur, et presque aussi dorés que ceux d'un loup. Mais je tiens à préciser que c'est hors de question. Je veux bien faire votre ménage, vos courses, vous nourrir, poser même, mais vous laisser me baiser, sûrement pas !

Peter lève une main impérieuse pour interrompre cette diatribe.

\- J'ai parlé d'union pas de baise.  
\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'union platonique chez les loups ! s'énerve Stiles de plus en plus hors de lui. Ne me prenez pas pour un con !  
\- En effet cela n'existe pas. Mais je te propose un statut d'alpha à mes côtés, un compagnon aimant et protecteur. Pas de la fornication rapide dans une ruelle mal éclairée. J'espère que tu es assez intelligent pour saisir la nuance.

Scott dégluti péniblement devant cette remarque. Il sent qu'elle lui est plus ou moins destinée, même si Peter Hale ne le regarde plus, concentré sur Stiles.

\- Mais je m'en branle de votre nuance ! Je ne suis pas à vendre, merde ! Et vous deux, vous attendez quoi pour le lui dire ?

Scott semble enfin se réveiller de sa léthargie. Il demandera plus tard des précisions à Deaton, mais pour le moment, il se doit d'être aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis l'alpha, et il est mon bêta. Mais je n'irai pas contre sa volonté. Surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi primordiale.  
\- Vous préférez tous une guerre sans merci, alors ?  
\- Enfoiré ! S'exclame Stiles emplit de rage, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal. Brulant d'envie de cogner ce visage imbu de lui-même.

Christopher réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le peut. Le mieux est de gagner du temps. Toutes les parties doivent se calmer et envisager les solutions les plus profitables. Penser à tête reposée, pas dans cette ambiance délétère.  
Il connaît Scott, il ne reviendra pas facilement sur cette décision, pas plus que Stiles. Et lui, en tant que père, trouve la proposition abjecte. S'il s'était agi d'Alison il serait certainement en train de charger son arme avec des balles emplies d'aconit tue-loup.  
Il pose ses mains bien à plat sur la table et dévisage Peter. Il est le plus âgé de leur groupe, il doit calmer le jeu.

\- Le contrat est tout à fait envisageable mais nous devons en discuter entre nous et avec Deaton. Je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre et nous accorder du temps. Comme vous en devez à Stiles et à Scott au vu de ce que vous réclamez.

Stiles allait protester mais d'un regard de glace Argent lui intime le silence.

\- Vous convenez que vous venez de les braquer tous les deux, surtout celui que vous demandez pour compagnon. C'est à vous de faire un geste dans notre direction et surtout dans la sienne.

Il désigne Stiles avant de poursuivre.

\- Accordez-nous du temps.

Peter se méfie de ce chasseur comme de la peste, mais le visage défait du jeune homme qu'abrite sa colère sait l'émouvoir. Il sait qu'il lui demande énormément, qu'il n'est pas préparé à ça.

\- Une semaine, déclare Hale avec une certaine emphase. Mais à une condition. Il continue à venir chez moi.

Il se tourne alors vers Stiles.

\- Puis nous avons un tableau en cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ressent le besoin dévorant de l'envoyer balader mais il se reprend. Il y a des enjeux importants et il le sait. Il est le conseiller de Scott après tout.  
Sur un accord tacite, les quatre protagonistes se lèvent et se dirigent vers la porte. Scott se poste alors devant Peter, l'air décidé.

\- S'il s'avère que Stiles accepte, je veux aussi une contrepartie du même genre. Je veux Isaac Lahey à mes côtés. Je sais qu'il est de votre meute. Moi aussi je fais mes devoirs, monsieur Hale.

Dire que Stiles et Christopher en reste sur le cul serait un euphémisme.

\- C'est d'accord, accepte Peter.  
\- Vous ne lui demandez pas son avis ? s'étonne Scott.  
\- Non. Mes bêtas font ce que je leur ordonne. A vous McCall de l'empêcher de vous assassiner durant votre sommeil, ricane le loup.

Lorsque la porte se referme sur l'alpha « agresseur », Argent commence à hurler sur Scott et le nom d'Alison est souvent prononcé.  
Stiles de son côté les laisse s'engueuler pour rentrer chez lui, il a besoin de calme.

Une fois dans son salon, il profite de l'absence paternelle pour se servir un whisky qu'il boit cul sec. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher, hein ? Il a besoin d'un remontant et personne sur cette terre n'a le droit de critiquer cela. Compagnon, putain ! Il est en plein cauchemar. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris à cet alpha dégénéré ?! Il semblait pourtant mortellement sérieux. Stiles n'a pas l'habitude de l'alcool et le peu qu'il absorbe lui coupe les jambes, déjà bien affaiblies par cette soirée délirante. Il repose son verre et monte s'écrouler sur son lit où contre toute attente, il s'assoupit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Comme convenu, après la réunion, Scott se rend chez Deaton, dans une petite maison en périphérie de la ville, pour lui rendre compte de ce qui s'est dit. L'homme lui ouvre calmement, et s'il est impatient de savoir quelles décisions avaient été prises, il n'en montre rien. Le jeune loup s'installe dans le canapé vert, face à son ami, et lui résume brièvement la soirée. Le vétérinaire se contente d'hocher la tête régulièrement pour montrer son attention sans l'interrompre. Néanmoins, celle-ci se manifeste de manière plus visible à la fin du récit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! geint Scott le visage plongé au creux de ses mains. J'ai cru que Christopher allait me faire la peau ! C'était comme si ma bouche avait décidé par elle-même de dire des choses que je ne voulais pas !  
\- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas réellement de ce jeune homme pour compagnon ?  
\- Si… Enfin je crois… Je ne sais plus… En tout cas pas comme ça ! Là, j'ai juste l'impression que je viens de m'offrir un esclave sexuel et que j'ai jeté Alison comme un détritus !

Deaton ne peut empêcher un rire bas de franchir ses lèvres. Son alpha ressemble plus à chiot égaré cette nuit qu'à un loup sauvage et dangereux.

\- En fait, c'est ton loup qui a pris la décision, déclare le druide d'une voix claire et calme. Il a reconnu en cet Isaac la personne idéale pour toi. Dans votre race, et beaucoup d'autres, ce genre de choses ne se fait pas au hasard. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer exactement comment cela fonctionne mais c'est ainsi. C'est propre à la magie de la nature.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas homo, merde, pas même bi !  
\- Tout ça, ce ne sont que des mots, Scott. Les humains aiment bien tout classifier, cela les rassure. Mais Gaïa est bien plus que cela. Elle n'est pas faite pour entrer dans de petites cases. Elle a ses propres lois. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ton hétérosexualité ne t'a pas empêché de prendre du plaisir avec cet homme. Et je mettrais ma tête à couper que depuis tu ne rêves que de recommencer.

Scott eut le bon goût de rougir et de fuit le regard de son émissaire.

\- Ouais… Mais… bredouille-t-il dans une vaine explication.  
\- Laisse tomber les mais, le coupe Deaton. Laisse-toi porter par ton instinct. Le loup en toi sait ce qui est bon pour vous deux et même pour vous quatre en réalité. Et ce n'est pas Alison Argent. Elle ne devait que passer dans ta vie.  
\- Et s'il refuse… ou pire s'il accepte uniquement parce que ce Hale le lui ordonne.

Alan se lève et pose une main paternelle sur la nuque du loup. C'était un geste qu'il faisait rarement mais qui avait toujours le don d'apaiser l'alpha.

\- La meute Hale est ancienne et vit dans les traditions. Isaac Lahey a sans doute su avant toi ce qu'il en était. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que lui non plus n'avait peut-être pas l'habitude de faire l'amour à la va vite dans les ruelles avec un inconnu, et qui plus est l'alpha de la meute adverse ? Vous avez juste cédé à une attraction qui vous dépasse. Elle est plus forte lorsqu'elle concerne un alpha. Surtout un jeune. Alors je reconnais que vous avez entamé les étapes par la fin, mais rien ne s'oppose à ce que tu remettes les choses en ordre. Invite-le à sortir, apprend vraiment à le connaître et laisse-le te découvrir aussi.

Le jeune loup se sentait à présent plus serein, comme si Deaton venait de débroussailler un chemin pour lui permettre de l'emprunter sans se blesser. Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage comme une source inconnu d'énergie qui irradiait autour de l'alpha. Après toutes ces années, le vétérinaire continuait de s'étonner de cette innocence que rien ne parvenait à arracher Scott. Et il priait pour que cela perdure encore un peu. Il avait toujours trouvé le jeune McCall attachant, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Depuis leur première rencontre pour être précis. Il ne devait alors pas avoir plus de huit ans et il était entré dans son cabinet, le visage défait, un écureuil blessé entre ses mains si petites. Le druide avait immédiatement su que ce garçon deviendrait quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et il ne s'était pas trompé. Aujourd'hui encore, toute sa personne respirait l'honnêteté et la bonté.

\- Vous avez raison. Comme vous me l'avez enseigné : il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.  
\- En effet.  
\- C'est également ce qui se passe pour Stiles ? Hale l'a appelé le potentiel.  
\- Oui. Lahey en est un aussi depuis que vos loups se sont rencontrés. Cela signifie qu'il t'est destiné mais qu'il peut refuser.  
\- Donc son alpha ne peut pas l'obliger à accepter ?  
\- Eh bien en théorie, non, mais dans les faits, si. Les lois sont un peu tordues à ce sujet. Un potentiel a le droit de refuser comme je te l'ai dit, mais il doit aussi obéissance à son alpha. En principe, Aucun alpha digne de ce nom ne devrait donner cet ordre, mais cela s'est déjà vu. Dans ce cas, ou bien le bêta accepte, ou bien il devient un oméga, place peu enviable dans votre monde. Un loup sans meute est quasiment voué à la mort. Aucune loi écrite ne protège un potentiel, uniquement la tradition, si on la respecte.  
\- Donc c'est bien à Stiles de décider ? S'il accepte je ne peux m'y opposer ?  
\- Là encore, si tu le pourrais. Mais connaissant le phénomène c'est à tes risques et périls, mon grand. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais toi. Je sais qu'il prendra la bonne décision.  
\- Et comment saurons-nous que c'est bien la bonne décision ? C'est mon frère et min bêta, je dois le protéger même si cela déclenche une guerre. Là, il est en colère, mais je sais qu'il est capable d'accepter cette demande pour le bien commun.

Deaton secoue la tête visiblement pas du même avis que Scott.

\- Non, pas sur une telle chose. Il a un cœur immense mais il n'est pas idiot au point d'engager sa vie à la légère. D'ailleurs, si Hale se montre un peu patient les événements se dérouleront d'eux-mêmes naturellement et ce sera bien plus facile pour nous tous. Tu dois être bien conscient que cette attirance que tu ressens pour ce jeune loup est identique à celle que ressent Stiles. Dans une moindre mesure sans doute car il est humain, mais il est aussi une étincelle et Hale est un alpha puissant, donc difficile d'évaluer exactement la situation. Néanmoins elle existe, cela est certain. Je pense que tu ne dois pas t'en mêler puisque Christopher a réussi à gagner du temps. Laissez faire pendant quelques jours.

Scott acquiesça et c'est avec plus d'allant et le cœur léger qu'il quitta Deaton pour retourner chez lui rêvasser à son plan séduction. Dès demain, il irait parler à Alison. Ce ne serait certes pas une conversation facile, mais il se devait de lui dire les choses en face, de lui expliquer lui-même ce qu'il en était, et surtout lui demander pardon. Lorsqu'il aurait rempli ses obligations envers la jeune fille, il pourrait alors se consacrer pleinement à ce jeune homme blond qui lui avait retourné le cerveau, avait mis le feu à son corps et s'était emparé de son cœur comme le plus habile des monte-en-l'air.

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait bien dormi mais trop peu. En un quart de seconde pourtant, tout lui revint en mémoire et il poussa un gémissement pathétique. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'affronter Hale ce matin. Mais celui-ci avait été bien clair, il l'attendait comme chaque jour.  
Un peu immature, le jeune homme songea à rester enfoui sous ses draps, mais il faisait déjà bien trop chaud pour que ce soit agréable. Il songea alors à l'eau clair et fraîche du lac. Il savait que plus la température allait grimper plus il aurait envie de s'y baigner. Peut-être après le déjeuner… En général, Peter lui laissait une totale liberté lorsqu'il avait fini son travail. Mais là, avec ses heures de pose en plus, il n'y comptait pas trop.  
Il finit tout de même par s'extraire du lit afin de s'éveiller définitivement sous la douche. Le Café par contre fut le seul à pouvoir passer, sa gorge étant trop serrée pour autre chose que du liquide. Son père, en entrant, ne put que constater le peu d'allant de son rejeton.

\- Ça ne va pas, fils ?

Stiles hésita à lui fournir des explications. Le shérif était au courant pour le surnaturel, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la « demande en mariage » de Peter Hale. Pourtant, il faudrait bien l'en informer. Connaissant le caractère protecteur de son géniteur, l'annonce risquait d'être très mal acceptée. Et si jamais il décidait de tuer le loup-garou ? Se demandait Stiles avec angoisse. Ce dernier ne se gênerait pas pour se défendre et il était hors de question qu'il perde le seul parent qui lui resta. Il fit donc de son mieux pour raconter la soirée de la veille avec beaucoup de diplomatie. Il choisit chaque mot avec soin. Le shérif Stilinski, lui, ne se donna pas cette peine quand il donna son avis.

\- Je vais lui enfoncer mon arme dans le cul et appuyer sur la détente sans hésiter, ça tu peux me croire !  
\- Papa, calme-toi…  
\- Que je me calme ? Non mais tu rigoles là ?  
\- Laisse-nous gérer ça.  
\- Je me mêle rarement de vos affaires, mais cette fois c'est différent. Tu es mon fils ! Je ne peux pas laisser ce vieux pervers te violer quand même !  
\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! D'abord il n'est pas vieux.  
\- Trop pour toi.  
\- Ensuite, il est carrément séduisant. Ce n'est pas l'acte qui me gêne, c'est que j'aurais préféré… Plus d'égards, tu vois ? Là c'est humiliant. Il me traite comme une marchandise. J'aurais voulu…

La voix de Stiles se brisa sur les derniers mots.

\- Qu'il te séduise ? reprend son père.  
\- Merde, je pense mériter au moins ça ! Je suis quand même un peu plus qu'un trou !

Le shérif ne songea même pas à reprendre le langage trivial de son fils. Ce dernier était choqué d'être traité ainsi et il avait raison. Mais ce qu'il percevait avant tout, c'était ce sentiment naissant pour le loup. Son Stiles était bien parti pour tomber amoureux, si ce n'était déjà fait.

\- Tu as raison. Dis-lui que s'il veut t'avoir, il va devoir y mettre les formes. Et pour commencer, venir me trouver, moi ton père. J'en ai rien à faire de vos trucs de loups, d'alphas et de bêtas. TU es MON fils, et JE suis celui qui décide si j'accorde ta main ou pas.

Stiles regarda son père, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Accorder ma main ?  
\- Accorder ta main. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ce type ? Qu'il y a braderie sur les compagnons ? Tu as de la valeur et s'il n'en ait pas conscient alors nous le descendrons.

Stiles, surpris, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se leva et entoura le cou de son père de ses deux bras.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, fils. Le jour de ta naissance j'ai juré devant Dieu que je te protègerais. Et jusqu'ici j'ai fait mon possible pour respecter ma parole. Je n'y renoncerai pas maintenant. S'il faut anéantir cette ville pour cela, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. C'est un choix important qu'on te demande, il engage ta vie. Tu dois le faire en ton âme et conscience, mais pour ton bien, pas celui des autres. Et ce Peter Hale va devoir revoir sa copie.

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours alors sans plus de blabla je vous laisse retrouver Stiles et Peter. Merci pour vos marques d'attentions qui sont toujours un régal.

 _ **NB : Vendredi prochain je ne serai pas là car je pars le mercredi, mais juste pour quatre jours, je serais donc exceptionnellement en retard. a mon retour si je suis toujours vivante je publierais le chapitre 10.**_

Bon week-end, A bientôt mes loups ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Après cette conversation père/fils, Stiles se sent plus fort pour affronter sa journée. C'est donc le cœur vaillant qu'il se rend au chalet et commence son travail par la préparation du petit déjeuner comme chaque jour.  
Peter fait son apparition lorsque la bonne odeur le tire de son lit et le conduit jusqu'à la cuisine plus convainquant que le chant des sirènes.

\- Bonjour, Stiles.

\- Bonjour, Peter.

Le loup note l'air dégagé et plutôt neutre de l'humain. Ce dernier, toujours aussi actif pose devant lui une tasse café.

\- C'est bientôt prêt, comment-il d'une voix distante.

Et en effet, une assiette immense et remplie de choses succulentes fait son apparition sous le nez du peintre la minute suivante. Œuf brouillés, lard délicatement grillé mais pas trop, tranches de pain dorées à point. A cela, Stiles ajoute un smoothie et une petite poignée de fruits secs. C'est un parfait petit déjeuner comme les aime le loup.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à ce que tu ais saupoudré le tout d'aconit ? interroge-t-il sarcastique devant la mine fermée qu'arbore son tout nouveau modèle.

\- Non. Pas encore.

Stiles appuie sa réponse d'un sourire torve qui laisse penser qu'il en est tout à fait capable. Peter, mine de rien, renifle sa nourriture avec plus d'attention et se promet d'en faire autant pour toute celle qui viendra dans les jours à venir. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il n'est pas assez idiot pour sous-estimer l'étincelle. Stiles est déjà un petit malin même sans pouvoirs, alors avec… Il est peut-être débutant mais certainement déjà un peu dangereux.

\- Tu t'assois avec moi ?

\- Si vous l'ordonnez.

Sa voix tout aussi sarcastique que celle de Peter précédemment fait comprendre au loup qu'il va lui falloir être patient. Il serait idiot et inutile de brusquer l'humain plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait la veille.

\- Non, ce n'en est pas un. Tu peux refuser si tu le souhaites. Mais si tu me prives du plaisir de ta compagnie, cela va un peu ternir ma journée.

\- Ouais, n'en faites pas trop non plus.

\- Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois surpris…

\- Surpris ? l'interrompe le jeune homme. Non, ce terme-là est un euphémisme à côté du putain d'immeuble qui m'est tombé sur la gueule !

Peter lève ses mains en l'air.

\- OK, OK. J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de finesse et de plus d'égards envers toi, je l'admets. Cette union est une évidence pour moi et j'ai eu tort de penser qu'elle t'apparaîtrait ainsi d'emblée. Mais sois honnête avec toi-même, je suis certain que tu ressens aussi cette attraction entre nous.

\- J'ai déjà ressenti des tas d'attractions envers des tas de gars. Surtout dans les chiottes de boite de nuit !

Peter contient son grondement de mécontentement et enchaine d'une voix douce tout en grinçant un peu des dents néanmoins.

\- C'est plus que cela. Je sais que tu en es conscient même si tu cherches à te voiler la face.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet avec vous dès le matin. Là, je suis toujours furieux.

\- J'accepte ça. Mais laisse-moi au moins une chance de te prouver que nous deux ça peut fonctionner.

\- Pour cela, il aurait fallu que vous me draguiez tout en douceur et non que vous m'imposiez votre volonté. Pour l'instant j'ai juste la sensation d'être un pion sur un échiquier.

Peter n'a pas l'habitude de baisser sa garde et de se découvrir, mais il sait qu'il va être obligé de le faire s'il veut que Stiles se laisse approcher.

\- Je t'assure que tu es plus que ça. Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai voulu mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Un bêta quitte rarement sa meute d'origine pour une autre… Alors j'ai voulu t'imposer ce choix. Je commence à croire que c'était tout aussi idiot que maladroit. Je suis désolé. Mais laisse-nous une chance. Ne bousille pas tout avant même que ça ait commencé juste par orgueil.

\- L'orgueil n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- De l'humiliation. Je fais juste parti d'un accord de paix. Vous m'avez traité comme une chose que l'on peut troquer. Pas comme un individu. Pas comme une personne qui compte à vos yeux.

\- Je pensais pourtant t'avoir déjà fait comprendre que je t'estimais beaucoup et que j'admirais ta beauté. Je ne prendrais pas un compagnon pour qui je n'éprouve rien. Pas même pour un accord important.

\- Oui, si on veut…

Stiles sentait qu'il perdait du terrain dans cet affrontement et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir. A quel point Hale était-il sincère ? Le silence s'installa des deux côtés pendant que chacun mangeait. Puis le peintre se leva et indiqua au jeune homme qu'il l'attendait dans l'atelier dans une demi-heure. Stiles hocha la tête et après avoir comme à son habitude mis de l'ordre dans la cuisine, il se rendit à l'étage.

Comme la veille, il se dévêtit et reprit la position que Peter lui avait indiquée. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il arriva, corrigea juste un ou deux détails puis se mit devant son chevalet. Le loup observait l'humain avec attention et si son regard restait professionnel, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que les couleurs sur la toile prenaient vie, une flamme que Stiles pensa bien reconnaitre fit son apparition. Le bleu de ses yeux paraissait se réchauffer au point de brûler chaque centimètre carré de sa peau laiteuse. L'ambiance devenait peu à peu électrique, chargée de sensualité. Un lien étrange se nouait entre le modèle et l'artiste. Quelque que chose qui n'existait pas la veille. Stiles avait l'impression que l'air vibrait autour d'eux, qu'il caressait son épiderme le couvrant de chair de poule et le faisant frissonner. Les prunelles couleur de l'océan effleuraient son corps, le câlinait et ne cachait ni son admiration ni son désir. Elles l'enjôlaient comme les siennes ensorcelaient Peter. Le jeune homme sentit une chaleur traitresse enflammer ses reins et laissa son sexe se dresser sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il se sentait gêné mais en même temps excité d'être l'objet de la convoitise que trahissait le corps entier du loup. Ce dernier était d'autant plus séduisant qu'il peignait comme s'il était possédé, le regard et le corps fiévreux. Cette fois, Stiles ne pouvait nier qu'il se passait entre eux quelque chose de fort et de puissant. Il avait la sensation qu'il pourrait jouir rien que sous cette attention, sans que le loup ne l'effleure de ses doigts longs et forts qui le captivaient depuis le soir de leur rencontre. A l'instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les sentir se refermer sur son sexe et ses bourses, les laisser les dorloter jusqu'à lui arracher un orgasme. Peter, de son côté, essayait de représenter sur la toile jusqu'à la goute de liquide pré-séminal qu'il voyait briller. C'était la séance de pose la plus ardente qu'il eut connu. Et il sut que jamais un autre modèle ne pourrait susciter cette passion aussi bien amoureuse qu'artistique.

Il laissa ses pinceaux s'exprimer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses bras ni ses doigts. Stiles, transfigurait sa fatigue et tenait la pose extraordinairement longtemps. Il puisait dans son énergie d'étincelle pour cela. Lorsqu'enfin Peter posa ses pinceaux et sa palette, ils étaient tous deux exténués. C'était comme s'il venait de faire l'amour, presque aussi orgasmique, et pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait jouis. Leurs érections étaient douloureuses d'avoir était ignorées. Le loup retira son tee-shirt et s'essuya le corps et les mains avec avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Quelques traces de couleurs barraient son torse et ses avant-bras. D'un pas félin, il s'approcha de sa muse qui étirait ses muscles afin de refaire circuler le sang. L'homme saisit chaque jambes, chaque bras qu'il frotta avant de les caresser plus sensuellement. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles pour réclamer le droit de venir courtiser sa langue, celui-ci l'y autorisa avec enthousiasme. Tout ce qui était étranger à eux et à cette pièce ne semblait plus exister. Seul demeurait le besoin de se donner du plaisir. Et lorsqu'enfin la main de Peter se resserra sur l'érection de Stiles ce dernier poussa un gémissement proprement impudique. Il abandonnait son corps lascif aux bons soins de l'alpha, ne se demandant même pas si celui-ci comptait le prendre, ici et maintenant, au milieu du désordre et de l'odeur de peinture à l'huile et de térébenthine mélangées. Il était comme ivre et ne cachait pas son plaisir lorsqu'il pouvait pleinement le manifester entre deux baisers torrides. Impatient, il descendit la fermeture éclair du jean du loup pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Peter le portait à même la peau et cette seule idée l'embrasa plus encore si c'était possible. L'alpha envoya ses hanches vers l'avant pour se presser contre ces doigts avides de lui donner du plaisir. Stiles vint bien avant lui et sa main se fit paresseuse, alors Peter la guida fermement. Et ce simple geste arracha une plainte de satisfaction à l'humain. Il était épuisé, mais il voulait la semence du loup sur sa peau et il en gémit une dernière fois lorsqu'elle couvrit ses doigts alors que le peintre émettait un grondement d'exultation en jouissant sans retenue.

A moitié appuyés contre la fenêtre, ils se tenaient, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Peter prit délicatement Stiles dans ses bras, contre son torse, et les conduisit jusqu'à la douche. Il le savonna avec beaucoup de tendresse avant de se rincer lui-même. Pour finir, il l'enveloppa dans son peignoir et l'installa sur le lit où il le laissa s'endormir. Après s'être séché, il se coucha à ses côtés sans prendre la peine de se vêtir.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Des yeux rouges d'alpha. L'humain dormait toujours, un sourire béat aux lèvres et un air serein sur le visage. Il s'était rapproché du loup pendant son repos et c'est avec regret que Peter dû l'écarter pour pouvoir allumer la petite lampe de chevet et se lever. Ils n'avaient rien manger depuis le petit déjeuner et son estomac lui rappelait que se nourrir n'était plus une option. Il abandonna donc l'humain alangui sur le couvre-lit et quitta la chambre non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois avec douceur. Stiles s'agita mais ne se réveilla pas.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait embauché Stiles, Peter se mit aux fourneaux. Ce soir, il avait envie de cuisiner pour le jeune homme. Il désirait plus que tout que leur relation évolue, et il savait que ce n'était pas quelques attouchements un peu chauds qui allaient la modifier. Pas suffisamment en tout cas pour que l'humain accepte de devenir son compagnon. Il avait été trop impatient comme d'habitude. Il fallait qu'il perde cette habitude d'imposer ses désirs de la sorte, du moins à Stiles, s'il ne voulait pas se faire jeter si loin qu'il finirait par atteindre Mars et y rester tout seul comme un idiot trop empressé. Sous ses airs farouches, le jeune homme désirait de l'attention, et c'est exactement ce que Peter avait décidé de lui offrir. Finit de se conduire comme un hussard ! Il allait devenir Roméo. Oui, enfin, un Roméo avec des crocs acérés et une putain de libido ! Il soupira en songeant avec une certaine lassitude que ce serait sans doute moins facile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il fallait être honnête, il n'avait jamais eu à fournir le moindre effort pour mettre qui que ce soit dans son lit. Il ouvrait les draps et ses partenaires sexuels y sautaient à pied joints avec un enthousiasme débordant. Mais il attendait davantage de Stiles et il devait en convaincre l'humain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il cuisinait machinalement, avec des gestes automatiques. Toutes étaient tournées vers une seule et unique personne. Il fit néanmoins attention de porter plus d'attention à son plat lorsqu'il fut bientôt prêt. C'était le moment le plus délicat, délayer le roux et faire épaissir la sauce. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte presque deux heures étaient passées.

Stiles, à présent réveillé, trouva le peintre devant la plaque chauffante, portant uniquement un jean et un tablier, une cuillère à la bouche pour goûter sa recette. Un fumet délicieux embaumait toute la maison. Peter se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui fit signe de venir évaluer le plat à son tour. Il tendit donc la cuillère vers ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut enfin à ses côtés.

\- Attention c'est chaud…

\- Ce ne sera pas plus chaud que ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, ricana Stiles.

Le loup était surpris de cette apparente décontraction. Il s'attendait à voir un jeune homme mal à l'aise, mais apparemment celui-ci préférait jouer au vieux briscard. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Autant lui laisser gérer les choses de la manière qui lui convenait le mieux.  
La bouche de l'humain se referma sur le couvert d'un geste que le peintre trouva torride. Seigneur, à quoi en était-il réduit ?! Le moindre geste, le son de sa voix, son regard, son sourire, tout chez Stiles enflammait son corps, son âme et son cœur. Il était fichu ! S'il n'arrivait pas à séduire ce magnifique spécimen du genre humain, il allait en crever de douleur, c'était certain. Il savait, en l'observant, là, à l'instant, qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à accepter cette union, traité de paix ou pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Avoir près de soi un compagnon qui vous déteste ou même qui ne vous aime pas, était cent fois pire que la solitude. Il devait le lui dire. Lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait chaque atome de ce qu'il était, mais uniquement si c'était librement consenti. Il s'était conduit comme le manipulateur qu'il était et surtout comme le dernier des cons et des salauds. Stiles méritait mieux que ça.

\- Ecoute… Pour l'accord…

L'humain posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de l'alpha.

\- Pas maintenant. Ne gâche pas cette journée.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Je n'exigerai pas que tu sois mon compagnon, je préviendrai McCall et Argent dès demain.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Alors c'était déjà fini ? Peter se lassait ? Il avait été le seul à ressentir toute cette émotion dans l'atelier puis sous la douche ? Il pensait qu'une porte s'était ouverte sur le bonheur, et voilà qu'on la lui claquait au nez. La veille, il avait été furieux, c'est vrai, mais plus par déception que par rejet. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que quelque chose de primordiale avait changé pendant qu'il posait… Quel naïf il pouvait être !  
Peter fut très déstabilisé par l'odeur de peine qui se dégagea de l'humain. Il pensait lui faire plaisir en brisant l'obligation qui devait les lier. Il posa une main en coupe sur la joue du jeune homme pour l'obliger à lever son regard d'ambre vers lui.

\- Je pensais que tu serais soulagé… C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

Que répondre à ça ? Surtout sans s'humilier ? songe Stiles avec amertume.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il alors simplement.

Et contre toute attente, Peter perçu le mensonge. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Stiles, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu éprouves et ce que tu penses, je suis perdu là. Je pensais bien faire en te rendant une totale liberté de choix.

L'humain battit des cils un instant sous la surprise. Il découvrait une facette du loup qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toute cette douceur… C'était donc à cela que pouvait ressemblait un compagnon loup-garou ? Même un Alpha intransigeant comme Peter Hale ?

\- Choix ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas un rejet ? interrogea l'humain d'une voix basse et hésitante.

\- Seigneur non ! Mais si tu décides de rester à mes côtés un jour, je veux que ce soit uniquement de ta propre volonté. Parce que c'est ce que tu désirs le plus au monde. Pas parce que tu penses sauver le monde, ou en tout cas Beacon Hills.

\- Si je dis non, tu ne feras rien contre la ville ?

\- Pas si Scott accepte le contrat magique et le partage de ce qu'il considère comme son territoire.

\- Mais c'est son territoire.

\- Je sais, mais c'est aussi le mien. Les choses sont un peu complexes, je l'admets. Mais je suis prêt à faire des concessions s'il en fait aussi. Et si Argent n'essaie pas de me tuer. Mais tout cela ne doit pas jouer contre toi, contre nous. Je te veux dans ma meute et pour compagnon. Mais ce sera entièrement à toi de décider à présent.

Stiles hésita un instant, puis enlaça le loup, nichant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal, j'ai été totalement nul avec toi hier.

L'homme passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du jeune homme avant de déclarer d'une voix enjouée :

\- Je te propose de passer à table maintenant, je meurs de faim et je ne veux pas que ma superbe blanquette soit froide quand nous la dégusterons.

Stiles hocha la tête, mais resta encore un instant blotti contre Peter avant de le relâcher.

\- Tu sais que ça sent merveilleusement bon… Je ne te savais pas fin cordon bleu.

Le loup passa une main baladeuse sur les fesses de Stiles à travers le tissu du peignoir.

\- Mon cher, tout ce que je fais, je le fais bien.

Un regard brulant et un sourire canaille appuyèrent ses dires et donnèrent tout un tas d'idées à un humain tout juste sorti de l'adolescence et qui comme tant d'autres pensait déjà sexe pendant les trois quarts du temps.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour je te laisserais me prouver ça. Mais pour l'instant c'est ta blanquette qui me fait envie et que je vais juger.

D'un pas guilleret, il mit la table, sous les prunelles bleues et passionnées d'un alpha impatient qui apprenait à canaliser sa fougue naturelle.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ^^ après une petite semaine d'absence voici le chapitre 10. J'espère que vous apprécierez de retrouver nos héros ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des petits mots d'encouragement (je n'ai hélas pas pu répondre à certains faute de lien pour le faire), et à ceux qui m'ont mis en follow ou en favoris.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook, je vous annonce que j'ai écris cette semaine le dernier chapitre de la fic, elle en compte donc 14.**

 **Il est temps pour moi de retourner travailler sur le prochain manuscrit qui je l'espère pourra être publié fin 2018 chez Mix Editions. Croisez les doigts pour moi ^^**

 **Chapitre 10**

Stiles et Peter venaient à peine d'entamer le dessert lorsque des coups violents résonnèrent contre la porte. Non sans un soupir, le loup alla ouvrir pour se retrouver avec une arme pointée entre les deux yeux. En temps normal il aurait plutôt mal réagit, mais là, il resta exceptionnellement zen. L'uniforme et l'odeur proche de celle du « potentiel » lui indiquaient sans erreur possible l'identité de l'intru.

\- Shérif Stilinski, je présume…

\- Où est mon fils ? Si vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit…

Peter s'écarta tandis qu'un cri plus juvénile s'élevait derrière lui.

\- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai pourtant envoyé un SMS.

\- Il aurait pu t'obliger à l'envoyer.

De la pointe de son pistolet il désigna l'homme sur le côté tout en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à part le nourrir. Maintenant je vous saurais gré de ranger ça. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Je parie que les balles sont à l'aconit en plus… Un cadeau de Argent, je me trompe ?

\- Bien vu.

\- Ça suffit papa. Arrête de menacer Peter. Nous étions juste en train de dîner.

John s'exécuta non sans poser de nouveau sur le peintre ses prunelles froides empreintes d'une mise en garde très claire.

\- Un peu de blanquette peut-être, shérif ? proposa Peter comme si la situation n'avait rien d'inhabituelle.

\- Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs, monsieur Hale. Pas après l'ultimatum que vous avez posé à la meute et à mon fils.

Stiles fini par se lever et s'approcha de son père avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Je vais très bien. D'ailleurs, Peter a renoncé à sa demande.

\- Heu, pas exactement, précisa l'alpha. Disons que ce n'est plus une obligation qui sera couché sur contrat et condition sine qua non pour un accord. Mais la demande demeure, j'aimerais que tu deviennes mon compagnon.

Il se tourna vers le père du jeune homme afin de s'adresser à lui.

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux à l'égard de votre fils. J'ai commis une erreur hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû le traiter ainsi. J'oublie parfois que tout ne s'obtient pas par la force ou la manipulation. Je vous présente mes excuses à tous les deux. Je veux juste que vous m'autorisiez à courtiser Stiles. S'il n'envisage pas de vie commune après quelques jours, je le laisserais reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, monsieur Hale. Et pour l'instant on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez marqué des points. Vous n'avez pas donné l'image d'un homme bien. Vous êtes apparu chez nous en clamant vos droits et en menaçant.

\- Parce que je suis un loup, shérif. Un alpha. Pas un humain. Je réagis comme tel. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez.

\- Scott aussi est un alpha et il ne se conduit pas ainsi.

\- Oui, mais est-il seulement un bon alpha ?

\- Je le crois. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Stiles est jeune, il a été accepté à l'université et il est hors de question que je le laisse y renoncer.

\- Il n'en a jamais été question. Tous les membres de ma meute font ou ont fait des études et ont un travail. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent pour Stiles.

\- Mais vous habitez New-York.

\- Je vous rappelle que je revendique ce territoire, comme vous me l'avez rappelé il y pas une seconde. Si McCall et moi parvenons à nous entendre je résiderais à Beacon Hills tout comme les miens. Donc rien ne changera pour Stiles de ce point de vu là. Il reste près de vous, près de ses amis, de la ville qu'il a toujours connue. Et ses plans pour son avenir professionnel ne changent pas non plus. Je suis juste un élément nouveau dans sa vie, pas un obstacle à celle-ci telle qu'il l'a programmée.

Le shérif hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Essayez donc de vous faire aimer de mon fils. Mais je ne vous conseille pas de le faire souffrir. Vous me considérez comme un simple humain, mais je sais me servir d'une arme et mon adjoint est un chien de l'enfer.

\- J'ai parfaitement compris le message, shérif.

\- Bien, en attendant il est tard. Stiles tu rentres avec moi.

Le jeune homme que la conversation avait laissé sans voix ne songea même pas à refuser. Il saisit sa veste prestement, salua Peter puis rejoignit son père dehors. Il avait l'impression que sa vie changeait trop et trop vite. Un peu comme s'il avait pénétré dans un monde parallèle où il serait lui sans l'être vraiment. La tête pour une fois totalement vide, il mit le contact et suivit la voiture de police à bord de sa vieille Roscoe. C'est tout aussi hébété qu'il se glissa dans son lit une heure plus tard. Mais après avoir dormi toute la fin de l'après-midi, le sommeil le fuyait et peu à peu son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Les premières images sur lesquelles il se focalisa furent celles de l'atelier et tout ce qui y avait eu lieu. Il sentit aussitôt son corps s'embraser et sut dans l'instant qu'il voulait revivre de tels moments. Se fondre dans les bras du peintre, lui abandonner son corps et son cœur entièrement. Il désirait plus que tout lui laisser une chance de le séduire, de lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui, aussi irrationnelle que cette pensée soit à ses yeux. Comment un lien si fort pouvait-il se créer en si peu de temps ? Est-il réel ou n'était-ce que du désir brut et animal ? Mais la réponse était évidente. S'il ne s'agissait que de sexe, il n'aurait pas envie d'être auprès du loup pour autre chose qu'assouvir ses pulsions. Or, il aimait parler avec lui, poser pour lui, partager leurs repas ou n'importe quelle autre activité du quotidien.

Peter éprouvait-il également cela ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, quel intérêt aurait-il à le prendre pour compagnon ?  
En y réfléchissant, ce n'était peut-être pas l'homme qu'il voulait mais l'Etincelle. Cette seule idée alourdie sa poitrine jusqu'à la rendre douloureuse. Toutes les meutes voulaient un Emissaire et ils étaient rares. Comment être certain ? Deaton saurait peut-être l'éclairer… Oui, il lui demanderait conseille dès que possible.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que ses yeux se fermèrent sur la réalité pour pénétrer le monde onirique qui se révéla cette nuit-là particulièrement accueillant et doux. Il rêva de sa mère, de son sourire, de sa tendresse, toutes ces choses qui avaient été elle avant que la maladie ne la lui vole. Elle lui murmurait des mots rassurants comme seuls une mère ou un père peuvent le faire.

XXXX

Peter, après avoir mis un peu d'ordre, laissa la place à l'animal en lui et parti courir. Au cœur des bois, il retrouva les siens et une chasse aux cerfs les tint éveillés jusqu'à l'aube. C'était un tel bonheur, un tel sentiment de liberté de parcourir ainsi les bois sans aucune contrainte, en meute. C'était ce qui leur avait le plus manqué à New-York. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour les métropoles mais pour les grands espaces, les montagnes et les forêts. L'air de la nuit était empli de mille senteurs délicieuses. Il caressait leur fourrure de ses doigts éthérés mais non dépourvu d'amour. Cette nuit-là, plus que tout autre, Peter fut convaincu d'appartenir à cette terre comme elle lui appartenait. Elle l'avait rappelé pour veiller sur elle, pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir l'un de l'autre, c'était une évidence et alors qu'il refermait sa puissante mâchoire sur la gorge de l'animal encore vibrant de vie, buvant son sang avant de dévorer sa chair, cette certitude s'ancra en lui. Il ne partirait d'ici.  
La lune décroissante observait l'halali de son regard borgne mais attentif. Elle n'avait pas sur eux le même impact que lorsqu'elle était pleine mais elle demeurait leur amie autant que leur maîtresse, renouvelant leur serment silencieux chaque nuit et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort emporte ses précieux loups avec elle.  
Lorsque que Peter, repu, se coucha sur un long rocher plat qui surplombait la ville, Isaac vint s'installer à ses côtés tout contre son flanc. Ils se léchèrent afin de nettoyer les dernières traces de sang. On sentait le profond attachement qui les liait. Le reste de la meute présente se tenait à peine plus loin, en demi-cercle. Ils offraient une image surréaliste et magnifique.  
Juste avant que le soleil ne se lève, que la brume matinale ne s'étiole glissant autour d'eux dans un effleurement sensuel, l'alpha hurla. Ses bêtas se joignirent alors à lui et un chant presque mystique s'éleva pour saluer l'astre lunaire qui s'effaçait jusqu'à la nuit prochaine, partageant pour quelques heures son royaume avec Hélios.  
Enfin, les loups se séparèrent et rentrèrent au petit trot pour un peu de repos.

* * *

La matinée suivante, vers 10 heures, Stiles eu la surprise de trouver Peter, vêtu d'un short en jean élimé et d'un tee-shirt bleu assorti à ses yeux, en train de préparer un panier à pique-nique. Le jeune homme venait à peine de terminer de ranger l'atelier et le salon. Il pénétrait d'un pas dansant dans la cuisine chantonnant un air rétro que la radio lui soufflait.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ! Heu… Tu sors ?

Il paraissait désormais futile depuis leur torride séance de pose de maintenir le vouvoiement.

\- Rectification, ON sort, précisa le loup de fort bonne humeur. C'est une journée magnifique et il y a un endroit que j'ai très envie de découvrir. Boyd et Erica m'ont parlé d'un petit coin sympa près d'un lac.

Stiles hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un endroit super. On adore y aller avec Scott. Il y a des tas de petites cachettes où chacun peut trouver un peu d'intimité.

Peter haussa ses sourcils d'un air moqueur.

\- Pas ce genre d'intimité, objecta le jeune homme. Juste, on n'est pas les uns sur les autres…

\- J'aime bien être les uns sur les autres, moi, déclara Peter plus moqueur que jamais.

\- Rahhh ! Ça suffit. Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Prend plutôt une nappe, je suis certain que tu as oublié.

Le loup, fier de lui, rouvrit le panier pour lui montrer le bout de tissus sagement plier au-dessus des victuailles.

\- Même pas, non. J'ai aussi pensé aux draps de bain.

Il prit la main de l'humain dans la sienne avec un enthousiasme enfantin pour le tirer derrière lui jusqu'à sa voiture rutilante. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif sur la carrosserie à la ligne épurée.

\- Tu sais, la fin de la route n'est pas très bonne pour aller jusqu'au lac. Il vaudrait mieux prendre Roscoe. Ton truc est magnifique, et très tape à l'œil surtout, mais pas du tout fait pour la campagne.

\- Il me semble plus à même de rouler que ton tas de boue.

Peter compris immédiatement qu'il aurait dû se taire en voyant le regard furieux du jeune homme.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Je tiens à cette voiture plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux, je te signale. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la remettre en état. Dis encore un mot de travers à son sujet et tu vas morfler. Maintenant pose ton cul sexy dedans, on y va.

Le loup, étonnamment obéissant fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Ce n'était sans doute jamais arriver dans toute sa chienne de vie, ou en tout cas, il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Se pourrait-il que Stiles se conduise déjà comme le compagnon d'un Alpha ? Surprenant la vitesse avec laquelle les choses évoluaient ! Il en restait sans voix. Mais il sentait surtout qu'il avait fait de la peine à Stiles tout comme il avait perçu la véracité des mots du jeune homme au sujet de son attachement à cette voiture. Ce n'était pas un simple caprice ou une banale vexation.

Après quelques minutes de route, il se décida à demander des explications, tentant d'avoir une voix aussi douce que possible pour ne pas braquer l'humain.

\- Pourquoi cette voiture précisément ?

Stiles détourna un instant les yeux de la route pour observer le visage du loup, mais n'y vit qu'un réel intérêt qui le décida à répondre honnêtement.

\- C'était celle de ma mère. Quand je la conduis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore à mes côtés.

Peter hocha la tête, signifiant par là qu'il comprenait.

\- Tu sais, Stiles, c'est certainement le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, chez les loups, enfin ceux un peu évolués, pas comme ton copain Scott un peu attardé, nous pensons que parfois l'âme des morts restent à nos côtés. Certains parviennent même à transcender la mort pour revenir. Mais ce dernier point est extrêmement rare je te l'accorde. Les esprits demeurent souvent aux côtés de ceux qu'ils ont aimés et désirent protéger. Il arrive qu'un objet facilite le lien… Comme une voiture par exemple.

\- Tu es sérieux ? S'exclama Stiles à qui cette idée plaisait.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne plaisanterais pas sur un tel sujet.

\- Et… Il y a un moyen de leur parler ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé à l'Emissaire qui te forme ?

\- Non. Je n'envisageais pas cette possibilité et nous n'avons pas entamer les leçons sur la mort et ce qu'il y a après. Je crois que j'avais peur qu'il me réponde qu'il n'y avait rien que le néant. Et pour être honnête, je ne parle jamais de ma mère, pas même avec mon père. Lui aussi à beaucoup souffert de sa disparition. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'a personne et je le regrette. J'aimerais qu'il trouve une femme à aimer de nouveau. Qu'il refasse sa vie. Surtout maintenant que je vais partir. Et pour ton information, Scott n'est pas un attardé compris ? D'abord tu insultes ma précieuse voiture et maintenant mon meilleur ami… Tu files un mauvais coton Peter Hale…

Il claqua la langue contre son palet pour manifester son mécontentement qui au fond était plus du cinéma qu'une réelle colère. Il commençait à comprendre un peu le fonctionnement de Peter et il savait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit sur Scott.

XXX

Arrivés à destination, ils se garèrent et quittèrent le véhicule, interrompant ainsi la conversation. Peter saisit le panier et suivit Stiles sur un petit chemin piétonnier plutôt escarpé qui grimpait sec.

\- Viens, c'est par là, indiqua le jeune homme à une intersection.

Pendant ce temps, Peter se demandait s'il devait parler à Stiles de ce qu'il soupçonnait au sujet du shérif Stilinski ou s'il valait mieux se taire. Le jeune homme était-il sincère en disant qu'il souhaitait que son père refasse sa vie, ou croyait-il seulement le désirer ?  
Ils marchèrent en silence sur quelques mètres, à travers les pins gigantesques aux ramures majestueuses, lorsqu'enfin le lac révéla sa surface miroitante sous le soleil de midi. L'eau était si claire et si pure qu'elle semblait n'être qu'une immense flaque d'argent pur.  
L'Alpha songea aux vers de Rimbaud :

 _« C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière,_  
 _Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons_  
 _D'argent ; où le soleil, de la montagne fière,_  
 _Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons. »_

Et Dieu merci, aucun mort n'y gisait !1 Il ne demeurait que le côté serein et la beauté parfaite de la nature.

\- Ici, ça te va ? demanda Stiles en désignant un petit espace mi ombre mi soleil, près d'un rocher contre lequel il était possible de s'appuyer pour profiter de l'agréable vue bucolique.

\- C'est idéal. Cet endroit ressemble à un paradis sur terre. Nous serons pour la journée Adam et Eve.

\- Oui et qui tu vois dans le rôle d'Eve ? demanda insidieusement Stiles en regardant le loup par en-dessous.

Peter qui sentait le terrain miné se corrigea dans un rire bas.

\- Très bien, disons Adam et Adam alors.

Le jeune homme sourit à pleine dents, tout à fait d'accord avec cette nouvelle formulation. Il ne se priva pas non plus d'admirer le loup qui s'étirait paresseusement après avoir déposé le panier tout en regardant autour de lui avec contentement.

\- Si on prenait un bain avant de manger, proposa Peter les yeux posés avec convoitise sur l'eau ondulant lentement sous l'effet d'une légère brise.

Ces petites rides liquides ajoutaient au charme aqueux de l'immense lac. Les humains n'avaient pas autant de chance. Seule la nature pouvait atteindre une telle perfection à travers les âges. Elle regardait passer les humains et les loups, immuable et indifférente.  
Stiles inspira un grand coup, se gorgeant de cet air pur qu'on ne trouvait que dans ce genre de lieux protégés des agressions humaines. Ils se dévêtirent entièrement, lorgnant le corps de l'autre avant de plonger avec délice et prudence dans cette eau froide malgré le soleil haut dans le ciel. Nageant, riant tout en discutant, ils se sentaient seuls au monde et vraiment heureux. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin les bras accueillants du lac, ils étendirent deux larges draps de bain l'un à côté de l'autre avant de se laisser tomber dessus comme des étoiles de mer, avec un soupire de béatitude. Ils semblaient échappés d'une image de la mythologie grecque. Nus et magnifiques comme Zeus et Ganymède auraient pu l'être.  
Chacun de leur côté, et sans le partager, ils réalisaient qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien qu'en cet instant. C'était un moment hors du temps et même hors espace, comme une bulle magique née uniquement pour eux. Pour leur offrir un havre de paix destiné à abriter un amour naissant. Peter posa sa main encore fraîche sur celle du jeune homme tournant son visage vers lui, pour fondre son regard brillant dans celui de l'humain qui en avait fait autant. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts les serrant un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Parfois, un geste est plus évocateur que des mots. Les paroles sont bien trop légères et enclines à s'envoler dans les airs.

Après quelques minutes à gouter la quiétude de ces instants, Peter interrogea Stiles à voix basse.

\- Tu es vraiment sincère en disant que tu veux que ton père refasse sa vie ?

Le jeune homme s'étonna.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il se demandait pourquoi le loup reprenait cette conversation qu'il avait lui-même presque oublié, s'étant focalisé sur autre chose par la suite.

\- Parfois, les gens pensent vouloir sincèrement que les autres soient heureux en refaisant leur vie, mais inconsciemment…

Le peintre laissa ses mots en suspens, faisant confiance à l'intelligence de Stiles pour comprendre rapidement où il voulait en venir.

\- Non, je t'assure que je suis sincère. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas être tout le temps là. Et de toute manière, un fils ne remplace pas un grand amour. Ce sont deux relations totalement différentes même si complémentaires.

Peter caressa la main de Stiles de la pulpe de son index.

\- Tu es vraiment un homme bien. Je le sais et pourtant je continue de m'en étonner à chaque fois. Tes sentiments dépassent toujours ta simple personne. Je n'espérais même pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi.

Stiles resta silencieux, touché par les mots presque naïfs de l'alpha.

\- Tu sais, la nuit dernière je me suis demandé si tu ne cherchais pas l'Emissaire en moi plus que le compagnon, osa Stiles.

\- C'est légitime. Je ne nie pas que t'avoir à nos côtés avec cette fonction est un plus notable pour la meute. Mais je ne t'aurais pas choisi pour compagnon uniquement pour ça. Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne de toute manière. On vous appelle les « potentiels » et c'est vrai que vous pouvez refuser, mais vous allez à l'encontre de la nature et de votre bien en faisant cela. Et je ne te parle pas du notre. Ce sera très dur pour moi si tu décides de t'éloigner, je ne te le cache pas. Mais ça le sera aussi pour toi, même si tu n'en seras pas conscient tout de suite. Cette connexion tu ne la retrouveras pas. Je ne dis pas que tu n'auras pas une belle vie aux côtés de quelqu'un qui t'aime, mais tu ressentiras tout de même un manque. C'est inévitable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne dis pas ça pour m'inciter à accepter.

\- Demande à ton mentor. Un Emissaire n'ignore pas ce genre de chose. Il nous connait sur le bout des doigts.

Stiles se promit de le faire. Il avait maintenant une longue liste de choses à aborder avec Deaton.

\- Tu sais… pour ton père…

Peter hésita encore un peu.

\- Oui ? demanda Stiles, impatient de savoir pourquoi le loup revenait sans cesse là-dessus.

\- Je pense qu'il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une seule fois, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait partagé ses secrets avec toi. Surtout de cet ordre.

\- Il n'en a pas eu besoin, son battement cœur l'a trahi. Et son odeur aussi. Il sentait le sexe et une autre personne. Fortement.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'exclama le jeune homme bien au-delà de la surprise.

\- Je pense que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je vais te dire…

\- Allez ! Accouche ! s'énerva le jeune homme impatient d'en savoir davantage.

\- Je crois que c'est son adjoint, ce chien de l'enfer dont il a parlé. Son rythme cardiaque à réagit en parlant de lui.

L'humain se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, totalement effaré.

\- Parrish ! Tu rigoles ?! Mon père est hétéro en plus. La preuve, je suis là.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire ces petites cases idiotes.

\- Parrish ! répéta Stiles au bord du court-circuit. Je suis sûr que tu te trompes.

\- Peut-être.

Mais tous deux savaient que non.

\- Ben merde, alors ! s'exclama Stiles, incrédule.

Il se relaissa tomber en arrière les yeux fixés vers le ciel bleu sur lequel courraient librement de petits moutons blancs vaporeux.

A suivre…

1 Tiré du poème « Le Dormeur du val ».  
-


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir, me voilà un peu en avance cette semaine. J'espère que ce sera une bonne surprise.

Merci de votre présence. Bonne fin de semaine les p'tits loups ^^

Chapitre 11

\- Parish ! Ah on peut dire qu'ils ont bien caché leur jeu ces deux-là !

Stiles secouait la tête, aussi surpris que ravi.

\- Ça ne te contrarie pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Jordan est un mec bien. Enfin je crois. Un truc me turlupine quand même… Lydia est folle de lui et je pensais que c'était réciproque. Il va falloir que je l'appelle. Elle ne doit pas aller bien s'il l'a éconduite. Elle aurait pu m'en parler… Je croyais que nous n'avions pas de secret l'un pour l'autre…

Le ton du jeune homme s'était fait triste. Il détestait l'idée que sa meilleure amie souffre d'une peine de cœur et qu'elle ne se tourne pas vers lui pour trouver du soutien.

\- Je me demande pourquoi il a accepté de diner avec elle s'il sort avec mon père… Tu crois qu'il le trompe ? Si ça se trouve il couche avec les deux, l'enfoiré !

Stiles secoua la tête avant de poursuivre son monologue.

\- Non, je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas son genre… Il ne ferait pas ça, pas Jordan…

\- Eh bien, le mieux est sans doute d'en parler au principal concerné, tu ne penses pas ? Après tout, il s'agit de ton père et de ton amie, il ne peut pas te reprocher de te sentir concerné.

\- Tu as raison. Je ferai ça dès qu'on rentre, mais pour l'instant, profitons de cette journée. Qu'as-tu mis de bon dans ton panier magique ?

Peter tendit une main paresseuse pour le ramener près d'eux, et sans se lever totalement, étala la nappe sur laquelle il déposa des tomates cerises, des chips, des ailes de poulet frit, de la salade de pommes de terre et une grande barquette de cerises. Ils dégustèrent le tout à la mode romaine, allongés nus et picorant de tout du bout de leur fourchette ou directement avec les doigts. Ils se nourrissait l'un l'autre comme un jeune couple en lune de miel. Peter n'en revenait pas d'apprécier ces instants « guimauves » au point d'avoir envie de stopper le temps. Il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit de fâcheux les rattrape. Il désirait garder Stiles près de lui, bien à l'abri des peines et du danger. Mais le simple fait de se lever le matin pouvait être dangereux, et il était impuissant face à cela.

Par-dessus le bout de tissus couvert de victuailles, il étira son bras pour venir caresser la hanche du jeune homme positionné comme lui sur le côté, son menton reposant dans le creux de sa paume, le coude replié sur le sol herbeux sous le drap de bain. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire aussi tendre que sensuel. Sa bouche aux lèvres pleines donnait envie qu'on la picore au même titre que la nourriture dont ils profitaient largement. Peter poussa tout ce qui les entravait d'un geste machinal pour céder à leur désir de rapprochement. Il colla son corps contre celui de l'humain et laissa sa langue taquiner la peau douce de ses lèvres encore salées d'avoir grignoté quelques chips. Il ne se présentait pas en conquérant mais en séducteur. Il lécha et mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on l'accueille impatiemment. Il avait connu bien des baisers dans sa vie, mais aucun n'avait eu cette saveur, celle du bonheur dans toute sa simplicité. Il enlaça le jeune homme pour l'attirer encore plus près et entremêla leurs jambes, laissant leurs érections naissantes s'éveiller doucement et harmonieusement au son de doux glissements. Stiles enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, avant d'imiter le loup et de partir à la découverte du corps musclé qui ondulait tout contre le sien. C'était une étreinte suave et langoureuse. La suite normale d'un repas orgiaque.  
Mais peu à peu, ils se firent plus insistants, plus impatients, et cela n'en devenait que meilleur. Le désir leur arrachait des frissons de plaisir et faisait s'arquer les corps qui peu à peu se couvrait de sueur. L'humain s'abandonnait bien au-delà de ce qu'avait pu espérer Peter, et lorsque Stiles s'allongea sur le dos incitant le loup à le surplomber, écartant les jambes pour le laisser se positionner entre elles, il se demanda si le jeune homme était bien conscient de son invitation. Peter se redressa plus haut sur ses coudes pour observer le visage rougi de son partenaire de jeu. Ses lèvres étaient humides et gonflées, et son regard, plus brillant que jamais, empli d'une lueur de luxure qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez l'humain. Il était également vague, comme sous l'influence d'une puissante drogue. Tout chez Stiles hurlait « prend moi maintenant ». Et Peter crevait d'envie d'y répondre favorablement.

\- Stiles… souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque, attends…

Qui aurait cru que ce serait lui qui prononcerait ces mots !

\- Non, pas envie d'attendre…

Pour se montrer plus convaincant, il se frotta de manière tout à fait indécente mais surtout délicieuse et irrésistible pour qui n'avait pas grand souhait de résister. Peter ferma un instant les yeux tentant de se retenir. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait faire de mal au jeune homme et certainement pas de cette manière.

\- On n'a même pas de lubrifiant… Et je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour ça…

\- On s'en fiche…

Putain ! Mais est-ce qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il demandait ? De l'effort que faisait le loup pour ne pas le prendre brutalement ?!  
Stiles saisit la main de Peter fermement et la posa sur son sexe raide sur lequel suintait déjà du liquide pré-séminale.

\- Sert-toi du sperme comme lubrifiant… fais-moi jouir…

\- Seigneur !

Le loup vit ses propres doigts agirent sans même consulter son cerveau. Et plus Stiles haletait et se tordait sous lui, plus l'étage du dessus semblait inhabité. Ils allaient le faire, ici et maintenant. Parce que le « potentiel » l'avait décidé et que Peter n'avait pas la moindre volonté face à leur besoin l'un de l'autre. Il prit soin de Stiles autant qu'il le put, le fit venir dans sa main, le caressa entièrement son corps, entre léchouilles et mordillement, quand ses mâchoires ne se faisaient pas carrément plus fermes au point de laisser d'énormes marques.

Le sexe de Stiles redevint rigide très rapidement sous ses attentions. Le loup introduit sa langue puis ses doigts entre les deux globes de chair blanche et délicate, prenant autant de temps qu'il pouvait pour préparer l'humain et l'amener au bord d'une nouvelle jouissance mais la lui refusant au dernier moment. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt et que lui-même ne pût plus attendre, il se coula dans les entrailles même de Stiles, aidé par la semence du jeune homme, lui laissant juste assez de temps pour s'habituer et l'accepter en lui. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans la terre, des deux côtés du visage de son amant, déchirant au passage le tissu sous eux. Ses crocs effleurèrent la peau pâle et sucrée de son cou, l'égratignant profondément. Peter redressa la tête vivement et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de faire ce que sa nature lui commandait.

Plus tard, il se demanderait comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi, mais à cet instant précis, il s'en moquait éperdument. Et plus encore lorsque Stiles amorça un mouvement pour lui donner la permission de laisser parler son désir. Il fit d'abord des mouvements amples et doux. Si lents qu'ils étaient une torture pour eux deux. Puis, il modifia le rythme, l'alternant, avant de finalement céder et de pilonner le jeune homme qui l'encourageait à grand renfort de gémissements, de cris et de griffures qu'il imprimait sur le dos musclé du peintre. Si Stiles avait eu mal et que les premières minutes leur avaient à tous les deux parues forts longues, à présent ce n'était plus le cas, il ne demeurait que des vagues de plaisir aussi violentes qu'un raz-de-marée. Ahanants, en sueur, ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre. Peter modifia l'angle de pénétration et le jeune homme cru qu'il allait tout simplement disparaître de la surface de la terre, entièrement consumé, quand le sexe de son amant se mit à frôler sa prostate avec une régularité diabolique. Peter, satisfait des sons qu'il parvenait à arracher à son partenaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire entre deux baisers ravageurs. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser ce pas de deux. Le loup sentit le corps sous lui se tendre et se cambrer, à la recherche de l'orgasme qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer pleinement. Il fut heureux comme jamais de l'offrir à Stiles qui se répandit entre eux dans un gémissement long et presque désespéré. Peter le prolongea en martelant encore ce petit cul qui maintenant lui appartenait jusqu'à ce que lui-même n'explose dans un blanc lumineux qui l'aveugla. Il ne prit pas conscience de refermer ses crocs sur l'épaule de Stiles qui geint, partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Puis, totalement hors-jeu, le loup se laissa retomber aux côtés du jeune homme qui lui-même reprenait son souffle après cette expérience qu'il qualifierait ultérieurement de grandiose.

Ils nouèrent leurs doigts, et comme un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, leurs regards flous et emplis d'amour s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Peter se tourna sur le côté pour prendre son amant dans ses bras. Celui-ci qui ne demandait que ça, se noya entre eux, prêt à rester là pour l'éternité. Lui non plus ne savait pas qu'elle magie les avait conduits à cela, mais il n'en ressentait que du bien être, aucun regret.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, son épaule commença à le bruler atrocement et il gémit de nouveau, mais cette fois d'inconfort. Il porta la main sur sa blessure et ramena devant ses yeux des doigts souillés de sang. Avec surprise, il se demanda comment il se faisait qu'il ne s'en rende compte que maintenant. Lorsqu'il leva ses prunelles interrogatives vers Peter, il constata que celui-ci le fixait, totalement décomposé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Ha ben je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme, grinça Stiles blessé par les regrets évidents du peintre. J'espérais un peu plus d'exaltation après m'avoir fait l'amour !

Le loup sursauta.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je parle de la morsure.

Il secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Tu dois savoir ce que ça veut dire, non ? s'exclama Peter.

\- Que je vais devenir un loup-garou ?

Le peintre tressaillit de nouveau.

\- Non. Mais il t'apprend quoi votre émissaire ?! Tu vas sentir des modifications mais tu resteras humain.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Alors tout va bien. Et ne critique pas Deaton !

\- Bien, pas exactement… Enfin pour moi si tout va bien, d'une certaine façon…

\- Tu ne voudrais pas être plus explicite ?

\- La morsure plus l'acte sexuel font de toi un compagnon officiel. Même sans ton accord verbal. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bon, sans tenir compte de la douleur de son corps.

\- Putain ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?!

\- Oh ! Je te signale qu'on était deux et que c'est toi qui m'a allumé !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt. Peter avait raison. Il se souvenait de chaque minute avec précision et de sa conduite de chatte en chaleur. A présent il en était mortifié.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Peter. Je t'avais promis de ne rien t'imposer…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es sincère ? Que tu n'as pas juste profité de l'occasion ? demanda durement Stiles.

Mais en voyant la douleur dans les yeux si bleus du peintre, il regretta ses paroles. Il était en train de gâcher un moment unique et précieux pour tous les deux. Il laissait la peur le commander. Parce que oui, il avait la frousse de tout ce que cela impliquait. Il se laissa choir sur le sol, et presque timidement, Peter le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Je te demande pardon…

\- Tu regrettes vraiment ?

\- Disons que je m'en veux de t'avoir bousculé alors que je t'avais promis du temps. Mais jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir fait de toi mon compagnon, même si ça arrive plus tôt que prévu.

Il posa son front tout contre celui du jeune homme avant de prendre sa joue en coupe dans sa main qui paraissait plus grande et solide que jamais.

\- Ça va aller… On va gérer, d'accord ?

\- Scott et mon père vont être furieux.

\- Oh, crois-moi, j'en ai bien conscience. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont s'y prendre mais ils vont me le faire payer !

Devant le ton presque plaintif de Peter, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Je te protègerais, déclara-t-il avec tout le sarcasme qui le caractérisait.

Puis il poursuivit, cette fois mortellement sérieux.

\- Après tout, maintenant tu es mon homme, mon compagnon et aussi mon alpha.

Il sourit avec une certaine désinvolture surprenante.

\- Si j'étais un loup, Scott serait déjà au courant et en train de te chercher pour de dépecer. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine…

Le peintre embrassa tendrement les paupières que Stiles avait abaissées sur son regard un peu triste.

\- Il comprendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Et peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses, ajouta-t-il, mystérieux.

Cela suffit à attiser la curiosité du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qu'il se pourrait que ton ancien alpha soit dans une situation similaire à la nôtre.

Stiles réfléchit un instant avant de murmurer :  
\- Ton bêta, Isaac… Evidemment ! Mais quel idiot je fais ! Tu m'as vraiment retourné la cervelle. C'est la seule chose qui explique son intérêt immédiat pour lui à la seule vue de tes toiles, puis le fait qu'il quitte Alison de cette manière, et enfin sa demande irrationnelle lors de la réunion. Et il en dit quoi Blondie ?

\- Qu'il est impatient de dresser un True Alpha, rigola Peter. Il a toujours été une délicieuse petite crapule. Scott ne va pas s'ennuyer avec lui. Mais il est aussi très doux et loyal.

Stiles plissa les yeux devant cette admiration un peu trop flagrante qu'il sentait chez Peter. La jalousie pointait le bout de son nez.

\- C'est ton amant ?

\- C'est toi mon amant, je serais vexé si tu avais déjà oublié et si tu ne ressentais pas un petit inconfort dans un endroit précis…

\- Ne détourne pas la question !

\- Oui, il a été mon amant. Voilà, tu es satisfait ?

Stiles se sentait vraiment chafouin devant cette affirmation qu'il avait pourtant cherchée. Pour l'avoir vu sur les tableaux de Peter dans sa royale nudité, il savait à quel point cet Isaac était la perfection même. Son corps et son visage n'offraient aucun défaut.

\- Arrête ça ! commanda le peintre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à te comparer à lui. C'est toi mon compagnon. De plus, ta beauté n'a rien à envier à la sienne. Et point très important, il sera bientôt le compagnon de ton meilleur ami, d'un alpha. Alors il ne représente vraiment aucun danger.

\- Mais tu l'aimes… Ne nie pas, ça se sent dans tes toiles et dans ta voix.

\- Je l'aime comme j'aime chacun de mes bêtas. Ils sont ma meute, ma famille. Et maintenant ce sera aussi la tienne. Tu comprendras dans peu de temps ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer. Toi aussi tu les aimeras d'office et tu ressentiras le besoin de les protéger comme eux l'éprouveront à ton égard. Le lien avec moi et avec eux va peu à peu s'affirmer. Je suis sans doute plus proche d'Isaac mais c'est parce qu'il a énormément souffert et qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience pour l'aider. Mais ce n'est pas le même amour que je ressens pour toi. Cela n'a même rien avoir.

\- Ça va changer mes relations avec Scott et les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils restent tes amis. Rien ne changera cela.

\- Mais si un jour j'étais obligé de faire un choix…

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Tu as toujours mal ? demanda le loup en désignant la morsure de son index.

\- Un peu, oui.

\- Nous allons rentrer. Votre druide doit avoir un onguent pour soulager ce genre de blessures. Tu es très résistant à la douleur… Je suis stupéfait. D'autres que toi seraient en train de chouiner.

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser tendrement tout en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suppose qu'il est un peu tard pour te le dire, mais je t'aime. Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi à ce jour et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ma mort.

Stiles profondément ému senti sa gorge se serrer et c'est à peine si un souffle pouvait s'y frayer un chemin désormais.

\- Je…

Il s'aperçu très vite que les mots qu'il aurait dû prononcer en retour ne venaient pas. Il s'en sentait incapable. Il savait qu'un sentiment le liait à Peter, mais était-ce bien l'amour ? Peut-être était-il manipulé par une force surnaturelle qui le dépassait et le privait de son libre arbitre ?

Le loup sembla comprendre et accepter son questionnement.

\- Nous avons tout le temps devant nous. Ne te stresse pas pour ça. Tu me diras les mots que je veux entendre le jour où tu seras prêt et où tu les penseras sincèrement. Je ne souhaite pas que tu les prononces par obligation ou par pitié. Tu dois les ressentir dans chaque atome de ton être. Alors, à ce moment-là, ils feront de moi un homme comblé. En attendant, je peux patienter et dire chaque jour que je t'aime sans que cela ne t'engage à en faire autant.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? De ton amour pour moi, je veux dire. Nous nous connaissons depuis à peine quelques jours. Tout va si vite ! J'en ai le vertige.

Et effectivement Stiles bascula sur le côté victime d'un léger malaise. Le loup le réceptionna entre ses bras et le garda contre lui.

\- J'ai bien peur que la morsure ne soit plus responsable de ce vertige que la vitesse des événements, mon cœur. Nous devons vraiment y aller.  
Le jeune homme poussa un soupire de lassitude face à la route qui les attendait pour regagner leur véhicule.

Peter l'aida à se rhabiller avec délicatesse, puis laissant tout le reste sur place, il serait bien temps plus tard de les récupérer, il souleva Stiles dans ses bras et le carra contre son torse avant de reprendre le sentier en sens inverse. L'humain ferma les yeux, subitement éreinté, et se laissa aller. Confiant.

L'alpha se dirigea chez Scott afin de lui demander l'adresse de Deaton. Une confrontation maintenant ne l'enchantait guère, mais le bien-être de son compagnon passait avant tout autre considération.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou mes loups ^^**

 **Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité cette semaine de répondre aux reviews que certains d'entre vous m'ont envoyées, mais croyez bien qu'elles ont été lues et appréciées à leur juste valeur, tout comme les follows et les mises en favoris. Alors merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture et bon week-end.**

 **PS : Lydia, bon rétablissement ma louve ^^**

 **Chapitre 12**

Lorsque Scott senti la présence de Peter bien avant qu'il ne sonne à la porte, il se dégagea des bras d'Isaac pour aller à sa rencontre. C'est la raison pour laquelle le peintre se trouva devant un True Alpha qui l'accueillit de pieds fermes, le regard méfiant, avant même qu'il n'ait atteint le porche.

\- Je croyais que nous ne devions pas nous voir avant la signature de l'accord et la cérémonie, déclara d'emblée Scott d'un ton sec.  
\- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que tu me donnes l'adresse de votre druide.  
\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
\- Parce que Stiles est dans la voiture et qu'il a besoin de lui.

Le jeune loup porta alors son attention sur la jeep. Le sens du vent ne lui avait pas permis de sentir l'odeur de son meilleur ami. Le voyant somnolant, il s'approcha à grands pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla-t-il hors de lui.  
\- C'est un peu long à expliquer.

A présent près de son bro, Scott percevait nettement l'effluve ferreuse. Ses yeux rougeoyants fixèrent Peter avec colère. Ce dernier, désirant éviter une confrontation, s'éloigna de quelques pas malgré son instinct qui lui commandait de rester près de son compagnon.

\- Disons que les choses se sont précipitées et que je l'ai marqué.

Le True alpha, bien au fait de tout cela depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Deaton avança avec une telle rapidité que le peintre ne put éviter le poing furieux qui s'écrasa sur sa pommette.

Isaac, attiré par toute cette agitation, était heureusement sorti de la maison et faisait de son mieux pour ceinturer Scott et lui intimer de se calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre, cria-t-il. Ton ami a besoin de voir un druide et c'est pour cela que Peter est là. Il est venu jusqu'à toi sachant que tu étais un adversaire et que tu serais hors de toi. Alors fais preuve de maturité, tu veux !  
\- Tu prends sa défense parce que tu es son bêta ! s'indigna Scott.

Isaac le lâcha puis vint lui faire face, le visage fermé et le regard glaciale.

\- Très bien. Laisse ton ami souffrir puisque tu juges qu'il est plus important de taper sur celui qui est effectivement mon alpha. Je t'en prie, cogne. Tu n'es même pas capable de voir où est ta priorité. Tu es indigne de tes amis, indigne de cette ville et indigne de moi.

Scott, les bras ballants, fixait Isaac avec rancune mais aussi avec une certaine crainte. Pas physique naturellement, mais quelque chose de plus insidieux. Un sentiment de tristesse et d'abandon. Une émotion qui ressemblait bien trop au froid de la solitude. Le rejet du jeune bêta était pire que n'importe quel coup qu'il aurait pu lui porter. Un psy aurait déclaré que cette émotion n'était pas étrangère au fait que son père avait quitté le domicile conjugal il y a bien des années sans donner de nouvelles, et c'était probablement vrai, mais il était également un loup-garou sous l'influence de ce que lui dictait sa nature et elle lui disait qu'il avait besoin d'Isaac à ses côtés. Ce dernier dû sentir sa détresse car il enlaça Scott pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je ne le pensais pas. Je voulais juste taper fort pour que tu te calmes. Maintenant on va chez votre druide, d'accord ?

L'alpha tout en hochant la tête pour donner son accord plongea son nez dans le cou du jeune homme pour emplir ses poumons de son odeur. Comme si ce simple geste valait tous les boosters du monde, il se redressa et agit comme sa fonction l'exigeait. Avec rapidité et efficacité. Peter, bien qu'inquiet, nota ce changement et son opinion sur Scott se modifia. Peut-être était-il bien plus capable qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Après tout, le True alpha était jeune et possédait une meute trop réduite pour être un véritable soutien. Et pourtant, malgré cela, il avait su conserver le calme à Beacon Hills.

* * *

Deaton prit Stiles en charge avec son flegme habituel et rassurant. Très rapidement, il confirma ce qu'avait dit le peintre : Un onguent et du repos, c'était tout ce qui était nécessaire au jeune Stilinski pour récupérer, ce qui ne devrait guère prendre plus de quelques heures. Sans soucis du jugement des autres, Peter resta près de son compagnon, tenant sa main et lui murmurant de douces paroles apaisantes, ce qui sembla fonctionner au vu du visage paisible de Stiles. Par souci d'intimité, on les laissa seuls. Deaton se tourna alors vers Scott qu'il sentait fragile derrière ses airs bravaches.

\- Ça devait arriver, tu le savais.  
\- Oui, mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il quitte ma meute. Stiles est plus qu'un frère !

Il y avait tant de peine dans sa voix qu'Isaac vint entrelacer ses doigts aux siens et se coller contre son flanc. Deaton poursuivit.

\- Toi aussi tu enlèves un bêta à Peter Hale.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi proches que Stiles et moi !

Isaac sursauta, contrarié, mais le druide ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Il le fit à sa place.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

L'alpha resta un moment la bouche ouverte, incapable d'apporter une réponse.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai…  
\- Exactement. Ces deux-là souffriront de cette déchirure autant que Stiles et toi. Mais les as-tu déjà entendus se plaindre ? Ou dire qu'ils faisaient le mauvais choix ? Non. Parce qu'ils savent qu'un lien entre compagnons est plus fort que le lien de meute originel. C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent que cela te plaise ou non. Stiles n'est certes plus ton bêta, mais il demeure ton meilleur ami, et ça aussi c'est un lien très fort, tu ne penses pas ? Alors ne lui rend pas la séparation de meute plus difficile. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire qu'il te rejette en choisissant Hale. Ce serait une terrible trahison envers celui qui a toujours été à tes côtés, qui t'a soutenu malgré les épreuves, les doutes et le danger. De la même manière, ce jeune loup va devenir ton compagnon, mais il serait triste, cruel et maladroit de s'attendre à ce qu'il coupe tout lien avec son ancien alpha et son ancienne meute. Tout ce qui est affectif n'est pas remis en cause par ces nouveaux liens, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Scott jusqu'ici très attentif sourit à Deaton avec chaleur. Comme à son habitude, le vétérinaire venait de calmer son loup et toutes les inquiétudes qu'il ressentait. Il ne devait pas laisser sa peur de l'abandon dominer ses émotions et ses actes s'il ne voulait pas infliger de la souffrance à ceux qu'il aimait et à lui-même. Il devait surmonter cela. Avoir confiance. Ils arrivaient à un nouveau tournant dans leur vie, et au lieu de pleurer sur le changement, il devait faire en sorte qu'il se passe au mieux pour tout le monde. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de celui qui, il l'espérait, deviendrait sous peu son compagnon, et déposa un baiser tendre contre sa tempe.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été aussi compréhensif que j'aurais dû.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Mais je veux tout de même que tu tiennes comptes de ce que j'éprouve dorénavant. Là, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la maladresse du débutant.

\- C'est un sourire moqueur, ça ! rigola Scott en désignant le rictus sardonique de son amant.  
\- Peut-être.

L'alpha entreprit alors de le lui effacer de la plus agréable des manières, il ravit sa bouche et ne rencontra aucune résistance.  
Deaton, se dit à ce moment-là qu'il était sans doute préférable de les laisser seuls et grand bien lui en prit, au vu de ce qu'il se passa par la suite.  
Peter, pas assez éloigné, et l'ouïe bien trop fine, ne rata aucun son. Ni cri, ni gémissement, ni frottement, ni succion…

\- Je suppose que c'est ma punition divine, murmura-t-il, blasé. Bien joué, Scott McCall.

Les lèvres de Stiles parurent presque s'étirer en un sourire ironique, et le peintre, apaisé, demeura assis à ses côtés, la tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon. Il lui tardait de rentrer au chalet, et de retrouver la chaleur de ce qui pour le moment lui tenait lieu de foyer. Dans sa poche, le téléphone vibra à trois reprises, mais il l'ignora royalement. Le monde extérieur pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Scott, un fois ses sens repus et son besoin d'amour comblé, entreprit de téléphoner au shérif. Celui-ci n'apprécierait sans doute pas la nouvelle et encore moins qu'elle lui parvienne en dernier. Et le True alpha ne s'était pas trompé, il dû essuyer la première tempête par smartphone interposés avant de laisser avec plaisir le reste à Peter Hale.

* * *

Lorsque John débarqua, son visage, et jusqu'à ses oreilles, étaient rouges de colère. Il fonça dans le cabinet du vétérinaire, prêt à se faire une nouvelle descente de lit en peau de loup. Néanmoins, quand il pénétra dans la pièce voisine, il fut étonné de la sérénité et du goût de bonheur qui y flottait. Remonté à bloc pendant tout le trajet, il se dégonfla comme une baudruche après la fête en apercevant le tableau devant lui : la proximité tendre de Hale et de son fils.  
Jordan, à deux pas derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien et aussi pour le retenir le cas échéant. Mais il constata bien vite que la violence ne détruirait pas ce moment. Ils restèrent donc sur le pas de la porte, incertains. Puis, Peter ouvrit les yeux, et tendit ses doigts vers eux dans une invitation. L'humain et le chien de l'enfer comprirent que c'était un désir de clore le cercle familial proche. La meute c'était encore autre chose, une autre forme de famille. Parrish hésita ne sachant plus comment se positionner par rapport à tout cela. Depuis des mois, John le tenait bien à l'écart, comme un secret honteux. Au début, l'adjoint s'était contenté de ce que l'homme lui offrait mais à présent ce n'était plus suffisant. Il en avait marre d'être l'amant que l'on dissimule.

Le shérif, inconscient du malaise de son ami, s'avança vers son fils.

\- Il va bien ?  
\- Oui, ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue. Il se portera à merveille bientôt. Mieux sans doute qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

C'est du moins ce qu'espérait Peter. Après tout, Stiles pouvait aussi se réveiller furieux après lui. Mais il n'y croyait pas réellement. Il ne percevait rien de tel émanant de son compagnon. Juste un calme et un bien-être au-delà de son épuisement.

Lorsque John se tourna, étonné de ne pas sentir Jordan près de lui, il constata que ce dernier était sorti sans un bruit. Il soupira, triste et fatigué.

\- Vous savez, Stiles est un grand garçon depuis longtemps, il y a certaines choses qu'il peut comprendre et accepter si on les lui explique, déclara le peintre sans ambages.

Le shérif ne fit pas au loup l'affront de lui demander de quoi il parlait.

\- Mon fils était très proche de sa mère, je ne veux pas le brusquer ou le blesser.  
\- Le brusquer ? Il rentre à la fac à la rentrée, et maintenant il a un compagnon. Vous attendez quoi, qu'il atteigne l'âge de la retraite ? Je ne veux pas vous froisser mais vous ne serez peut-être plus de ce monde à ce moment-là et il sera trop tard pour profiter de votre vie. Vous protégez peut-être votre fils, mais qu'en est-il de votre amant ?  
\- Il est jeune… Trop sans doute pour faire sa vie avec moi.

Peter haussa les sourcils, sarcastique, puis posa les yeux sur Stiles.

\- Ok, déclara le shérif. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour ne pas m'engager, je l'admets.

Au fond s'était bien plus facile de parler à un presque inconnu, fusse-il son beau-fils à présent, qu'à ses amis ou relations réalisa John. En quelques mots, il avait mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées et probablement dans sa vie, celle qu'il espérait avoir maintenant. Il resta encore une minute près du couple puis rejoignit son amant qui l'attendait, appuyé contre leur véhicule de police et décidé à mettre un terme à leur relation. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il rassemblait juste les morceaux éparpillés de son courage pour le dire à haute voix. Mais John s'approcha de Jordan, et pour la première fois, à la plus grande stupéfaction du jeune homme, passa nonchalamment ses bras autour de sa taille, se lova contre son corps posant son front contre le sien sans se soucier d'être vu par qui que ce soit.

\- Les choses vont changer, je te le promets. Fini les cachotteries. Je parlerai à Stiles lorsqu'il se réveillera. Les autres on s'en moque. Qu'ils pensent et disent ce qu'ils veulent.

Jordan retint son souffle, pas bien certain de ce qu'il entendait. John allait réellement les laisser sortir de ce placard bien trop étroit pour son cœur ?

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais ne pas être réélu si certains n'acceptent pas, précisa-t-il malgré lui. Tu te rends bien compte du risque que tu prends ?

Le jeune homme avait besoin de vraies certitudes cette fois.

John haussa les épaules tout en lui répondant avec la franchise qui le caractérisait. Il n'était pas un homme de faux semblant, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il vivait ainsi, dans la dissimilation et le mensonge, depuis presque deux ans, imposant son choix à Jordan, sans considérations pour ce que celui-ci éprouvait.

\- J'aime mon job, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on me l'enlève. Je l'ai dans la peau. Mais pas autant que toi. Oh non, pas autant que toi ! Alors si tu veux bien me pardonner pour la manière ignoble dont je t'ai traité… Je veux que tu partages le reste de ma vie. Vraiment, je veux dire. Qu'on habite ensemble… Enfin si tu le désires…  
\- Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir, même si tu m'as fait du mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'attends que tu dises une telle chose. Tu étais sur la corde raide John Stilinski, je m'apprêtais à te quitter.  
\- Tu es bien conscient que tu me tueras en faisant cela…  
\- Alors dis-le. Dis-moi vraiment ce que je veux entendre.  
\- Je t'aime, Jordan. Reste avec moi, ne pars pas. Jamais. Accepte de vivre à mes côtés

Pour seule réponse, ils joignirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus tendre qu'un moelleux au chocolat. La passion était toujours bien présente entre eux malgré leurs nombreuses étreintes, mais l'amour, exalté par cette nouvelle complicité, par cette intimité si différente de l'intimité sexuelle, était encore plus merveilleux. Il était la pièce manquante d'un bonheur parfait. Il semblait presque se répandre par vagues dans l'entièreté de leur environnement. Le chien de l'enfer n'avait pas de maître, à part peut-être ce sentiment immense après lequel chacun court ici-bas. Mais il était aussi sa force et celle des autres. Plus que jamais, il se sentait protecteur. Du surnaturel, de la ville, de son amant et de tous ceux qui composaient cette drôle de meute hétéroclite. Sans doute était-il le seul à s'en rendre compte mais il n'y avait plus deux meutes, seulement une. Immense et puissante. Le contrat, la cérémonie magique, puis le lien de Scott et D'Isaac étaient les derniers maillons à venir de cette chaine qui deviendrait presque indestructible. A présent, il faudrait réfléchir à deux fois avant de pénétrer sur le territoire de Beacon Hills avec de mauvaises intentions.

* * *

John ne revit son fils que le lendemain à la tombée de la nuit. Il se présenta au chalet, accompagné de Jordan. Il ne voulait plus remettre à demain cette explication qu'il aurait dû avoir avec Stiles il y a des mois de cela. Peter les fit entrer et le jeune futur étudiant se leva du canapé comme un ressort, repoussant le plaid sous le regard réprobateur de son compagnon.

\- Papa, Jordan ! Dieu merci je vais pouvoir me lever au moins cinq minutes ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai subi toute la journée ! Peter ne me laisse pas bouger un doigt, je vais devenir dingue !  
\- Tu as besoin de repos, bougonna le concerné. Je suis l'alpha, je sais ce que je dis.  
\- Ouais c'est ça, on lui dira… retorqua Stiles dont la capacité à être sarcastique n'avait vraisemblablement pas été altéré.

John, malgré sa nervosité, se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Peter Hale perdait beaucoup de sa superbe devant ce jeune garçon si fin et en apparence si fragile. Il allait se faire mener par le bout du nez le terrible alpha, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Alors, reprit Stiles, quel bon vent vous amène ?  
\- On passait prendre de tes nouvelles…  
\- Oui mais encore ?

Son regard brillant et impatient allait de John à Jordan, attendant que son père se décide, car il espérait bien qu'il était venu ici pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle concernant leur couple.

\- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? proposa Peter en hôte parfait. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les deux hommes se posèrent côte à côte sur le canapé, suffisamment proche pour que leurs épaules se touchent.

\- Je prendrais bien un verre de vin blanc si vous avez, réclama le shérif.

Son adjoint plus sérieux se contenta d'un jus d'ananas (1).

Les voyant tourner autour du pot pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Stiles finit par craquer.

\- Mais vous allez la cracher votre pastille, oui !? Allez, annoncez-moi que vous êtes ensemble et que vous vous aimez !

Peter, revanchard vis-à-vis du rire moqueur que John avait retenu tout à l'heure mais qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué, ne se priva pas de ricaner comme une hyène devant leur air stupéfait.

\- Tu savais ? interrogea le shérif, éberlué.  
\- Papa ! Je suis Stiles Stilinski ! Evidemment que je savais !

Son compagnon lui jeta un regard en coin plutôt goguenard.

\- Bon d'accord, reprit le jeune homme, battu pour cette fois. Peter me l'a dit hier.  
\- Et tu n'es pas fâché ? demanda Parrish, un peu inquiet.  
\- Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air fâché, là ?  
\- Heu… Non.  
\- Ben tu as ta réponse, Médor.  
\- Arrête avec cette blague éculée ! s'offusqua Jordan.  
\- Eh ! Tu vas devenir mon beau-père, alors crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini de l'entendre. Je ne suis pas fâché mais je vais tout de même te le faire payer. Ça et un autre truc dont on doit parler tous les deux.

Les trois hommes poussèrent un soupir, fatigués par avance.

Stiles se leva et fit signe au nouveau membre de sa famille de le suivre dans la pièce voisine, donc la chambre. Il ferma consciencieusement la porte, peu désireux que son père entende.

\- Maintenant qu'on est entre nous, dis-moi ce que tu fabriques avec Lydia ?

Interloqué, le jeune policier mit un instant à décoincer.

\- J'attends… s'impatienta Stiles.  
\- C'est un peu compliqué…  
\- Je suis un garçon particulièrement intelligent. Je comprends tout. Explique.

Devant l'air décidé du jeune homme, Parrish compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Ok. Depuis plusieurs mois je vivais mal la situation entre ton père et moi. J'en avais ras le bol des cachoteries, des moments passés entre deux portes… Je voulais davantage de lui et je le pensais incapable de me le donner. Peu à peu, l'idée de le quitter s'installait. Puis Lydia a commencé à me draguer. Elle est belle, intelligente et elle m'accordait de l'attention. Alors lorsqu'elle a proposé un diner en tête à tête, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Arrête de courir après quelqu'un qui ne te veut pas vraiment. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai été idiot de penser qu'il suffisait de le vouloir pour cesser d'aimer une personne et décider de s'attacher à une autre. Je le reconnais c'était vraiment stupide !  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, commenta Stiles.  
\- J'ai expliquait à Lydia que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie avec qui ça ne se passait pas très bien mais que j'aimais quand même.  
\- Elle l'a pris comment ?  
\- Elle était triste, mais elle m'a remercié pour ma franchise. Et finalement nous sommes de bons amis à présent. Elle a reconnu, qu'elle-même avait fait une démarche identique.  
\- Jackson ?  
\- Qui d'autre ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve à ce type, franchement ?  
\- Tu sais, Stiles, on ne connait pas tout des personnes qui nous entoure… Je crois que derrière son comportement de petit con, il cache bien des fêlures. Lydia les a perçues, elle. Elle m'a dit que dans l'intimité il était différent, très tendre…  
\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Je t'avoue que pendant un moment je me suis demandé si tu trompais mon père…  
\- Ca va pas, non ? D'ailleurs si ce diner s'était bien passé, je n'aurais pas couché avec Lydia avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec John.  
\- Je te crois, t'énerve pas. De toute manière, maintenant je t'ai à l'œil.  
\- T'es pas sérieux ?  
\- Tu veux parier ?

Stiles vint passer un bras amical autour des épaules de Parrish et un immense sourire fit le tour de son visage.

\- Par contre, pas question que je t'appelle maman !

Jordan leva les yeux au ciel mais fut incapable de résister à la bonne humeur de son futur beau-fils.

\- Finalement, je vais rester sur Médor.  
\- Stiles, avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi, je me dois de te dire qu'un jour je vais te tordre le cou.  
\- Tu ne peux plus, tu as raté ta chance. Maintenant je suis la petite perle rare d'un alpha puissant mon cher.

Jordan le fixa très sérieusement.

\- Pas autant qu'un chien de l'enfer, mon chou.

Ils rejoignirent le salon bras dessus bras dessous comme les très vieux amis qu'ils étaient. Après tout, les relations évoluaient certes, mais l'amour restait le même. La confiance aussi.  
Ils restèrent tous les quatre à discuter, à boire et à grignoter de petits biscuits salés une grande partie de la nuit. Comme une famille.

A suivre...

 _1 Private joke pour le Scott's pack lol_  
-


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ^^ Je demande pardon pour n'avoir pas répondu personnellement aux reviews sur les derniers chapitres comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire. Elles font toujours battre mon petit cœur à cent à l'heure et je les lis avec beaucoup d'attention. Je vous remercie donc tous ici de votre fidélité à cette fanfic. Je vous laisse retrouver Beacon Hills et ses habitants pour ce nouveau chapitre. Excellent week-end, mes p'tits loups ^^**

 **Chapitre 13**

Peter, au bout d'une dizaine d'appels en absence, finit par répondre à une énième sonnerie. Il eut la surprise d'avoir au bout du fil une personne qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, mais qui lui expliqua avec un peu trop de mots à son goût, qu'elle dirigeait le centre culturel de Beacon Hills. Elle souhaitait le voir exposer certaines de ses toiles lors d'une exposition prévue à la rentrée. Madame Noshiko Yukimura avait un ton doux et ferme à la fois, auquel il était difficile de résister. Pour botter en touche, Peter lui parla donc de Corine Parker.

\- Pour ce genre de choses vous devez vous adresser à mon agent, Madame Yukimura.

\- Je vous en prie, monsieur Hale, déclara-t-elle légèrement agacée. Vous savez très que nous ne sommes pas assez valorisants ni assez riches pour qu'elle porte le moindre intérêt à cette demande.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que moi je pourrais y prêter attention, dans ce cas ?

\- Eh bien, vous comptez vous installer chez nous et vivre avec le jeune Stilinski, donc participer à la vie intellectuelle de notre petite ville serait une très bonne chose pour vous. Vous pourriez ainsi rencontrer une grande partie des personnes que vous allez désormais côtoyer. Comme vous l'avez constaté, Beacon Hills n'est pas si grande. Avoir de bonnes relations avec les gens du cru est primordial.

Peter soupira, irrité.

\- Les rumeurs courent ici plus vites que n'importe où ailleurs, réplica-t-il un peu sèchement, peu joyeux d'apprendre qu'une inconnue connaissait son plan de vie aussi bien.

\- Disons que vous ne tarderez pas à rencontrer ma fille.

\- Seigneur, ne me dites pas qu'elle veut être artiste ou modèle !

Un rire bas et agréable se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Elle veut effectivement être artiste, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous allez la rencontrer.

\- Madame Yukimura, vous commencez à jouer avec mes nerfs et ce n'est une bonne chose ni pour vous ni pour moi.

\- Je vous imaginais plus maître de vous.

\- Et bien c'est une erreur, j'ai fort peu de patience. Votre exposition ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

\- Même si je vous dis que c'est pour une bonne cause ?

\- Je me moque des bonnes causes comme je me moque que l'on m'apprécie.

Même sans la voir, le peintre visualisait la femme de l'autre côté de la ligne, pensive mais toujours déterminée.

\- C'est une exposition sur l'art gay. Nous souhaitons sensibiliser les gens et les éduquer vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité.

\- Et vous pensez faire cela avec les hommes nus que je peints ? Si vous voulez mon avis c'est un peu trop avant-gardiste pour Beacon Hills du peu que j'en ai vu.

\- Vous vous trompez. Nous avons quelques autochtones arriérés et bouchés, certes, comme partout ailleurs. Mais beaucoup sont sensibles à la cause, et d'autres ne demandent qu'à être convaincus. Ça, c'est mon boulot et celui des autres bénévoles. Les entrées de cette exposition nous permettraient de remplir la caisse du centre d'aide aux jeunes gays. Nous leur proposons des visites médicales, des préservatifs et une aide psychologique. Des hébergements aussi, lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire. C'est très important qu'il ne ferme pas ses portes. Nous avons plusieurs exposants, mais soyons honnête, votre nom fera venir du beau linge avec des poches bien remplies. Si nous savons leur parler, ils pourraient accepter de subventionner le centre. La mairie nous donne quelque chose naturellement, mais c'est loin de suffire.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez de parler ! Vous avez pris des cours avec Stiles ou quoi ?

Encore ce petit rire perlé que Peter trouvait de plus en plus sympathique bien malgré lui.

\- C'est d'accord. À une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Dites-moi comment vous avez eu mon numéro que je tue cet importun !

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas. C'est votre compagnon, Monsieur Hale.

\- Celui-là !

\- C'est un très bon ami de ma fille Kira. Nous faisons partie de la meute de Scott McCall.

Le loup tiqua, très surpris. Cette meute était peut-être plus grande qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Une autre question se posait, les Kimura étaient-ils humains, loups, ou autres ? Évidemment, poser la question de but en blanc serait très mal venu.

\- Je suis très satisfaite que nous ayons trouvé un compromis pour éviter une guerre. Notre ville est agréable comme vous le découvrirez au fil des ans. Ma famille et moi ne l'avons pas choisi au hasard. Nous avons juré de la préserver, et je préfère la diplomatie aux tueries inutiles. J'apprécie énormément que vous ayez eu le même point de vu. Je suis certaine que nous pourrons tous vivre en bonne intelligence.

Même si elle ne pouvait le voir, Peter hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il partageait son avis.

\- Combien de tableaux vous faudrait-il ?

\- Cinq ou six ce serait bien.

\- Je pense pouvoir vous fournir cela d'ici septembre. Cet endroit et ses habitants m'inspirent particulièrement.

\- C'est la magie de notre ville. Elle est partout, même dans la chose la plus infime.

\- Comme un pinceau, sourit le peintre.

\- En effet. Puis-je venir vous voir pour que nous puissions faire connaissance en nous regardant face à face ?

\- Je suppose que vous savez où j'habite. Passez dans la semaine, en fin de soirée.

\- Avec plaisir. Et merci.

\- Vous êtes très convaincante. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie avant d'aller retrouver son compagnon qui paressait au lit. Celui-là, il allait s'en occuper comme il faut, songea-t-il avec un rire canaille. Il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon pour l'avoir piégé de la sorte. Et bien qu'il se précipitât dans la chambre à grands pas, il bandait bien avant d'y arriver. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Stiles, était allongé nu, sur le ventre, sans même un bout de drap pour le couvrir. Peter se gorgea de cette délicieuse vision avant de s'approcher, plus chasseur que jamais.

Dans l'atelier, le dernier tableau peint en une nuit séchait et le peintre n'en était pas peu fier. Il représentait Beacon Hills d'un point en hauteur, encore dans la brume, le soleil se levant à peine. En contre-jour et de profile, Stiles, vêtu uniquement d'un jean déchiré tombant sur ses hanches étroites, admirait la vue. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans la toile, mais du mystère et de la magie. Cette brume était inhabituelle et, consciemment ou inconsciemment, chaque habitant de la ville le savait. La luminosité apportée par le peintre et propre à son style pictural, mettait en exergue toute l'étrangeté de ce paysage.

* * *

 ** _Six jours plus tard_**

Plus à l'ouest, en ville, dans une petite maison de banlieue semblable à d'autres, un autre couple s'éveillait doucement au rythme de caresses aussi tendres que sensuelles. John et Jordan, pour leur plus grand déplaisir, savaient devoir abandonner bientôt l'intimité de leur lit pour l'ambiance moins glamour du poste de police. Mais alors que le chien de l'enfer s'enfonçait dans les chairs chaudes de son amant, il réalisa qu'ils seraient vraiment très en retard, et bizarrement, aucun des deux n'en avait cure.

Le shérif Stilinski avait toujours été irréprochable dans son travail, tout comme son adjoint, alors pour cette fois, ils se permettraient de « déconner ». Ils pouvaient bien prendre un moment pour penser à eux, pour prendre le temps de se retrouver après avoir frôlé la séparation. Faire l'amour n'avait jamais été aussi bon que ce matin-là. Pas grâce à d'exceptionnelles performances sexuelles, enfin pas que, mais parce qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher et qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis la veille. L'ombre qui planait au-dessus de leur tête comme une saleté de volatile de mauvais augure avait enfin disparue. Il ne restait que deux hommes et leur amour, dans la clarté du petit matin, le premier de leur vie commune. Et Lorsque John cria son plaisir en souillant leurs ventres, il eut la sensation que c'était différent et bien meilleur. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pris conscience du poids énorme de cette dissimulation et de la distance qu'il maintenait entre eux. Il avait courbé le dos jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne douloureux, et c'était un tel soulagement de pouvoir se redresser, de marcher droit sous le regard des autres. Jordan éprouvait à peu de chose près des émotions semblables, à la différence qu'il était bien conscient, lui, du mal que cela lui avait fait. Depuis que John les avait libérés de ce fardeau, chaque jour paraissait plus beau que le précédent. Chaque levée de soleil était une renaissance. Ils finirent tout de même par s'extraire des draps, se pressant un peu, mais pas trop non plus…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau du shérif, ils saluèrent ceux qui les acceptaient comme ils étaient et ignorèrent ceux qui préféraient les ignorer également. L'un d'entre eux avait bien essayé une plaisanterie vulgaire la première fois qu'ils s'était affichés en tant que couple, mais il les gardait pour lui depuis que le si gentil Parrish lui avait cassé deux dents. Il s'était écrié vouloir porter plainte, et John avec un sourire de rapace lui avait dit de passer dans son bureau. Nul ne sut jamais ce qui s'était dit, mais plus jamais on entendit d'insultes venant de cette bouche. Bon prince, Jordan accepta même de payer les frais dentaires.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils sortaient du cinéma, Isaac ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Scott semblait particulièrement soucieux. Il attendit, pensant que ce dernier finirait par craquer et lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais au bout de quelques heures, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, son amant ne parlerait pas.

\- Putain, Scott ! Tu vas me dire ce qui te travaille !? Ça devient intenable là ! Ta nervosité sature tous mes sens !

\- Désolé.

\- Je m'en moque que tu sois désolé. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas.

\- C'est rien.

Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte, dans l'un des parcs de la ville, lorsque le jeune bêta saisit l'alpha pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

\- Si nous devenons des compagnons, ou plus exactement si nous concrétisons notre statut, je ne veux pas de ça entre nous.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Les cachotteries, s'écria Isaac. Lorsque quelque chose ne va pas que ce soit entre nous ou extérieur à notre couple, nous devons en parler. Une union ne va pas bien loin si on ne communique pas.

\- C'est rien, je te dis !

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Rentre tout seul. J'ai besoin d'espace là.

Scott regarda son amant avec des yeux tristes, qui malgré les moments passés ensemble, restaient apeurés chaque fois qu'Isaac paraissait vouloir s'éloigner. C'était ténu mais parfaitement visible pour quelqu'un qui l'aimait sincèrement. Isaac savait ce qui alimentait sans cesse cette crainte, c'était la peur de l'abandon. L'alpha n'arrivait pas à surmonter cela malgré toutes les preuves d'amour de son amant.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes, Scott…

Il prit le visage du jeune alpha en coupe afin de plonger son regard ardent dans celui de son compagnon. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le rassurer. Scott était un loup volontaire et puissant, mais sa faiblesse résidait dans l'attachement inconditionnel qui le liait aux autres et les angoisses que cela engendrait. Ce qui aurait dû être une force, faisait de lui un géant aux pieds d'argile. Isaac savait que son rôle était de l'aider à dépasser le sentiment de trahison et de culpabilité ressenti au départ de son père.

\- Je vais te le redire encore une fois, mais ce sera la dernière. Jamais je ne te quitterai Scott McCall. Même si on se dispute ou se bat, tu es la personne faite pour moi et je t'aime. Tous tes amis t'aiment. Ta mère t'aime. Et personne ne va partir. Je veux que tu imprimes ça dans ta caboche une fois pour toute. Il faut te libérer de cette chaîne pour devenir pleinement le magnifique alpha que tu es promis à devenir. Tu n'es plus un lycéen, ni un loup quelconque. Tu as des responsabilités envers les autres mais également envers toi-même.

\- Oui, je sais… J'ai confiance en vous tous… Je travaille sur ça, je t'assure. Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps.

\- On a toute la vie, sourit Isaac, confiant.

\- En réalité, j'ai un autre souci… précisa Scott avec gêne.

\- Cela ne concernerait pas ton comportement bizarre lorsque nous faisons l'amour par hasard ?

\- Tu as remarqué… commenta l'alpha avec une mine dépitée.

\- Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends ?! Le genre de type qui ne fait pas attention à son mec ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! se défendit Scott aussitôt. C'est juste que je pensais avoir réussi à le cacher.

\- Mais à cacher quoi exactement, bordel ?! Je sais que tu te conduis étrangement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ça me met les nerfs en pelotes ! Si tu ne me le dis pas à l'instant, je te promets qu'il va s'écouler des semaines avant que tu ne poses tes mains sur mon cul, c'est clair ?

\- J'ai envie de te marquer, déballa le jeune homme, sans pause entre les mots.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis désolé… Je sais que c'est nul, mais je me sens en insécurité vis-à-vis de nous deux, et je ressens constamment le désir de te marquer, de te posséder entièrement.

\- Alors que les chose soient claires, alpha Scott McCall, tu ne me possèderas jamais, ni toi ni un autre. Pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, mais parce qu'aucun être vivant ne doit appartenir à un autre. Cette marque ce n'est pas un signe de possession mais d'appartenance. Je te laisse réfléchir à la question et au choix de mes mots.

Isaac tourna les talons et Scott pensa un instant avec horreur qu'il allait le planter là sans autres formalités. Mais à son grand soulagement, le bêta se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire et lui tendit la main. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, plus brillants que jamais sous le soleil d'été, accentuaient son apparence angélique. Son regard clair et franc, porteur d'une merveilleuse promesse d'avenir, la concrétisait définitivement. Il était aujourd'hui et pour toujours le précieux ange du True Alpha de Beacon Hills.

\- Alors, tu viens ? J'ai envie de faire l'amour, et si tu ne veux pas que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, il va falloir donner de ta personne, mon amour. Tu vas vider ta jolie tête de tout ce qui l'encombre et me faire jouir jusqu'à ce que j'en meure.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas ! s'agita Scott. Ne dis pas ce genre de chose en public !

\- Décoince-toi, mon loup ! Tu ne seras pas à la hauteur de ma libido si tu continues à être aussi pincé.

\- Moi, coincé ? Alors celle-là c'est la première fois que je l'entends !

\- Oui forcément, si tu baises avec les pucelles du coin.

D'un mouvement souple et inattendu, l'alpha jeta Isaac sur son épaule et pris la direction de la maison aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible sans laisser voir son côté créature surnaturelle. Les gens les regardaient passer, amusés pour la plupart par une scène rare dans leur petite ville.

\- Toi, tu vas prendre cher ! commenta seulement Scott.

Et il suffisait de voir la mine réjouis de son amant pour comprendre qu'il n'attendait que ça. Peter avait raison, rien de mieux que la manipulation pour obtenir ce que l'on désir.

* * *

À la nuit tombée, après le diner, Stiles appela Lydia afin d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert. Elle lui apprit à son plus grand soulagement, qu'en effet, elle avait cherché à oublier Jackson avec Parrish. Elle était parvenue à se convaincre qu'elle l'aimait mais il avait bien fallu affronter la réalité : l'homme qu'elle avait dans la peau était celui que son meilleur ami appelait « _ce petit con de whittmore_ »

\- Franchement, Lydia ! Comment tu peux être amoureuse d'une enclume pareille ?!

\- Tu ne le connais pas comme moi. Je sais qu'il s'est toujours mal conduit avec tout le monde, et toi en particulier, mais il est aussi très tendre lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Faire l'amour avec lui est merveilleux…

\- Pitié ! Pas de détails de ce genre ! Je ne veux jamais imaginer la zigounette de Jackson ! Oh mon dieu, c'est trop tard !

\- Stiles Stilinski ! Arrête de faire ta diva !

\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas un souci que tu sois amoureuse de lui.

\- Ah tu trouves, toi ? Il ne m'accorde même plus un regard !

\- Oui, mais tu es Lydia Martin et tu as toujours ce que tu veux. Dieu lui-même referait la création si tu le lui demandais. Alors tu vas glisser ton joli boule dans une robe moulante, et tu vas aller l'agiter sous le nez de ce crétin. Rend-le jaloux. Jackson veut toujours ce qu'il pense ne pas pouvoir avoir. Sors-lui le grand jeu, ma belle, et il viendra te manger dans la main !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, Stiles ?

\- Oui, mais tu peux me le répéter, je ne m'en lasse pas.

Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent, Lydia était redevenue une chasseresse, une guerrière digne de Xéna, en moins lesbienne. Stiles, quant à lui, rejoignit son compagnon, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Il avait toujours ressenti le besoin d'aider son prochain, a fortiori ses amis. Depuis qu'il était le compagnon d'un alpha, cette nécessité avait décuplé. Il se sentait responsable du bien-être de chaque membre de sa meute, l'ancienne comme la nouvelle. Mais était-ce bien toujours deux meutes différentes ?

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai été heureuse de la partager avec vous. Mercie infiniment de l'avoir suivie et de m'avoir fait partager vos sentiments dessus. A bientôt pour d'autres histoires, peut-être à Beacon Hills, peut-être dans d'autres lieux ^^ Bonne fin de semaine mes loulous ^^

 **Chapitre 14**

Lorsque Deaton quitta le chalet après avoir briefé Peter sur la façon dont se déroulerait la cérémonie devant conclure le contrat magique, il croisa les Yukimura. Stiles qui repéra bien vite le bruit de leur voiture sortit accueillir ceux-ci et en particulier Kira qu'il serra dans ses bras sous les grognements réprobateurs de l'alpha. Noshiko se racla la gorge et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Kira, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des nouveaux compagnons ? Tu ne dois pas te montrer trop familière.

\- Mais à quoi ça rime, franchement ! On se connait depuis des années et Stiles est complètement gay ! Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ensemble ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question. C'est ainsi et c'est tout.

Peter passa un bras autour du torse de son compagnon pour le ramener contre lui tandis que Yoshiko s'inclinait légèrement.

\- Pardonnez-lui, c'est l'impulsivité de la jeunesse.

Le loup lui sourit de manière rassurante.

\- Il n'y a pas d'offense. Côté impulsivité Stiles n'est pas en reste. Veuillez entrer, je vous en prie. Vous êtes ici les bienvenus.

Ken jusqu'ici silencieux se présenta à son tour. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques amabilités tout en gagnant le salon. La nuit tombait doucement et le moment était idéal pour partager une bonne bouteille de chardonnet. Tout en dégustant des petits fours préparés par le jeune homme, Peter et les Yukimura firent connaissance.

Le lycanthrope apprécia d'emblée leur discrétion et leur culture. Il était agréable de pouvoir aborder avec eux toutes sortes de sujets passionnants qui laissaient bien souvent les autres indifférents. Au bout d'une heure, Yoshiko dévia sur le sujet qui l'amenait en ces lieux, à part rencontrer le peintre : l'exposition de la rentrée. Elle détailla en détails les tenants et les aboutissants de celle-ci, puis elle élargie la conversation sur la vie culturelle de Beacon Hills en général. Peter renouvela sa promesse de lui fournir des toiles qu'il peignait en ce moment même. Ils s'éclipsèrent un instant pour admirer les dernières qui avaient Stiles pour modèle. La kitsune resta sans voix devant tant de beauté. Elle connaissait évidemment ses œuvres, mais celles-ci étaient à ses yeux remarquables et elle ne se priva pas de le lui dire. Peter, même s'il n'était jamais totalement satisfait de son travail pensant que celui-ci aurait toujours pu être amélioré, n'en apprécia pas moins le compliment qu'il sentit sincère.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au salon, une nouvelle amitié était sur le point de naître. Les loups et les kitsunes ne faisaient peut-être pas bon ménage ailleurs, mais ici ce serait différent.

Ils se quittèrent tard dans la nuit après un bon diner et une promesse de se revoir bientôt. Peter hésita, puis au grand dam de son amant gagna l'atelier pour travailler. Stiles qui savait que son compagnon avait besoin de peindre autant que de respirer ne songea même pas à s'y opposer. Il se contenta de l'embrasser puis partit se coucher. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que l'alpha le rejoignit, se glissant tout contre son corps d'un geste câlin. Le jeune homme bien qu'en parti endormi inspira cette odeur de peinture et de térébenthine qu'il avait appris à aimer. Elle le rassurait et ce n'est qu'en la sentant qu'il se reposait enfin réellement. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir les deux hommes se lever très tard certains jours. Tous deux savaient qu'à la rentrée, avec les études de Stiles, ils devraient trouver un compromis et une manière de vivre qui leur conviendrait mieux et ils y travaillaient déjà. Contrairement aux peurs éprouvées par John, la vie de son fils et de Peter s'organisait d'elle-même. L'été s'écoulait lentement et les membres de la meute de Peter, désormais tous présents, faisaient doucement leur nid auprès de l'autre meute. Ils faisaient peu à peu connaissance, et si certains s'appréciaient plus que d'autre, nul conflit ne semblait vouloir noircir le beau ciel bleu de la ville.

* * *

Un matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Peter déclara à son amant vouloir faire réparer Roscoe afin de la lui offrir remise à neuf. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne manifesta pas l'enthousiasme qu'il attendait. Inquiet et curieux, il le pressa de questions. Stiles fini par admettre qu'il avait eu une conversation avec Deaton sur l'au-delà.

 _Flash-back_

Le druide reposa son grimoire sur le meuble avec un claquement qui fit sursauter son apprenti.

\- Stiles ! J'aimerais que tu te concentres !

\- J'ai l'esprit encombré, excuse-moi.

\- Je peux t'aider à y mettre de l'ordre ?

\- Peter dit que les esprits restent parfois autour de nous. Qu'un objet facilite souvent leur présence. Tu crois à cela, Alan ?

\- Oui. Il a raison. Il existe une vie après la mort. En général, les gens se réincarnent pour continuer leur évolution jusqu'à pouvoir se fondre dans l'univers et la magie. Mais parfois, certaines âmes demeurent ici-bas. Elles sont retenues par leurs sentiments : peur, colère, amour… Dans d'autres cas, ce sont nos sentiments à nous qui les retiennent.

\- J'ai lu un livre, et ils disent que la peine des survivants peut-être une entrave à leur passage, une terrible chaîne…

Deaton commençait à comprendre où Stiles voulait en venir et ce qui le faisait souffrir.

\- Et tu penses que tu empêches ta maman de poursuivre son évolution ?

\- Oui. J'ai de plus en plus le sentiment de la garder prisonnière de ma peine et du besoin que j'ai de sa présence.

Le druide parut réellement ennuyé pour la première fois de sa vie et en constatant cela, en voyant la tristesse de son regard sombre, le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne se trompait pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Alan !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stiles. Tu ne l'as pas fait sciemment. Il était impossible pour toi de ne pas être malheureux après son décès, je suis certain qu'elle le comprend parfaitement. Je crois même qu'elle est heureuse d'être captive de ton amour parce que le sien est équivalent. Elle n'a pas plus envie de te quitter que toi tu ne veux la voir partir.

\- Mais c'est aller à l'encontre de l'ordre naturel des choses, n'est-ce pas.

\- C'est une question bien complexe que tu me poses. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, tu sais.

Stiles baissa la tête à la fois pensif et infiniment triste.

\- Rentre chez toi, près de ton compagnon. Sa présence saura t'apaiser et t'aider à réfléchir.

L'humain salut son professeur et fit ce qu'il lui conseillait.

Peter comprenait enfin ce qui troublait son amant depuis deux jours. La prise de conscience était douloureuse. Ce n'est jamais facile de laisser partir les êtres que l'on aime. Et lorsque que plus tard dans la nuit, il fut sorti de son atelier par un brasier immense devant la maison, il comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait. Stiles, en larmes, regardait se consumer la vieille Roscoe à laquelle il avait mis le feu. Le loup aurait dû hurler devant tant d'inconscience mais son compagnon devait faire son deuil une fois pour toute. Alors si c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait y parvenir, pourquoi pas ? Le loup se contenta donc de l'éloigner du danger et lorsque la voiture explosa dans un bruit apocalyptique deux âmes se libérèrent enfin, celle d'une morte et celle d'un vivant. L'amour demeurait mais la chaîne se brisait.

Les pompiers firent leur apparition rapidement pour maîtriser le feu pendant que Peter consolait son compagnon qui peu à peu connu enfin une véritable paix du cœur.

John, après les explications de l'alpha, se contenta de bidouiller l'affaire en faisant croire à un accident.

Une partie de la vie de Stiles fut désormais rangée bien à l'abri, dans ses souvenirs. Néanmoins, elle continua de vivre pour ce qu'elle était : Le passé. Il convenait à présent de se tourner vers l'avenir. De s'occuper des vivants.

* * *

Enfin, la nuit qui devait sceller officiellement la coopération et la cohabitation des Alphas et de leurs bêtas arriva. La lune, haute dans le ciel et ronde comme un ballon, les éclairaient de ses rayons d'argent, souveraine.

Sous la direction de Deaton et de Stiles, le groupe se dirigea vers le Néméton. Les loups firent un cercle autour du tronc tandis que Peter et Scott, pieds et torse nus, s'installaient sur la souche, se plaçant bien au centre. L'Etincelle fit bruler des herbes dont seul lui et l'Emissaire avait connaissance, alors que le Druide psalmodiait avec la régularité d'un métronome. Il sembla à Peter que cela ressemblait à une langue celte.

La fébrilité et la nervosité étaient palpables. Les talons bien ancrés sur le bois, les deux alphas se faisaient face et se fixaient d'un regard rougeoyant et profond. Peu à peu, leur cœur ralenti et ils éprouvèrent un calme immense et la certitude de faire ce qu'il fallait. Nul doute ne subsistait ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre. Lorsque Deaton leur dit de le faire, ils saisir l'avant-bras de leur allié comme une énorme poignée de main, et laissèrent leurs griffes se planter dans la peau de leur vis-à-vis. Un filet de sang important s'écoula sur la souche et disparu aussitôt absorbé par celle-ci. Stiles lia leurs bras avec une fine tresse composée de plantes puis s'éloigna en murmurant à son tour diverses paroles dans une langue étrangère. Une lueur dorée s'éleva alors du Néméton et s'étira en volutes brumeuses autour des deux alphas qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, concentrés uniquement sur eux et la magie. L'étrange nuage finit par s'étaler comme une étoile pour atteindre chaque membre des deux meutes puis se résorba comme un animal rappelé par son maître. Deaton observa tous les membres avec sérieux, le regard sévère.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous venez de signer un pacte magique vous enjoignant à la non-agression et à la coopération. Il n'existe aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière. Pour ceux qui aurait un doute, ceci n'est pas un jeu, mais une ancienne cérémonie que vous vous devez de respecter. Une traitrise de la part de l'un d'entre vous, n'importe lequel, serait très gravement puni. La magie est sévère et cruelle quand on ne tient pas ses engagements. Donc si un jour l'idée de faire une bêtise vous traverse l'esprit, je vous conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Vous êtes désormais tous liés les uns envers les autres. Vous êtes un tout béni par la magie.

Le druide se détourna et descendit du tronc, suivit de l'étincelle. Après quelques pas, il se retourna et avec un clin d'œil malicieux déclara en regardant Scott et Peter :

\- Vous pouvez quitter votre perchoir messieurs. Il est temps pour nous de nous éloigner. Il n'est jamais bon de s'attarder sur des lieux chargés d'une magie si puissante. Je vous recommande de ne pas tenter de retrouver cet endroit, sous aucun prétexte.

Dans un silence anormal pour tant de personnes, le groupe s'enfonça dans les bois, tournant le dos à la souche comme si déjà ils oubliaient sa dangereuse existence. Bientôt, le Néméton fut invisible. Il restait le domaine privilégié des mages. Nul autre ne devait s'en approcher, telle était la loi. Elle existait pour préserver Beacon Hills et tous ses habitants.

* * *

Dans la nuit, ils regagnèrent tous le chalet des Martin où Stiles avait décidé de préparer un barbecue à la lueur des bougies pour en quelque sorte « fêter cet énorme événement ». Mais la vérité était plus triviale : tout occasion était bonne pour passer du temps avec ses amis et mieux connaitre les membres de sa nouvelle meute. Avec soulagement, il avait constaté dès le départ, que tous l'acceptaient sans arrière-pensée et respectaient son statut. Depuis qu'il avait été marqué, il apprenait petit à petit ce que cela signifiait réellement d'être le compagnon d'un alpha et quelles étaient ses responsabilités. Son intelligence, sa gentillesse et sa générosité palliaient largement sa jeunesse. Les erreurs qu'elle le poussait parfois à commettre lui étaient toujours pardonnées. Peter était d'une patience d'ange, tout comme les autres. On lui expliquait sans jamais lui faire de reproche. Même le si renfrogné Derek, neveu de son compagnon. Il lui fichait parfois une frousse bleue mais le jeune homme avait fini par comprendre que c'était par jeu. Cet saleté de loup trouvait ça drôle et le taquinait au final comme un jeune frère. Lui qui n'avait plus que son père faisait à présent partie d'une grande et belle famille. Il saisissait peu à peu comme chacun, ce que Jordan Parrish, le chien de l'enfer, avait compris bien avant tout le monde. Ils étaient à présent comme une seule entité. Une force peu commune vouée à protéger la ville, ceux qui y vivaient, et surtout le Néméton source de grande magie et de destruction si employé à des fins malhonnêtes et personnelles.

Ce matin-là, alors que l'aurore enveloppait de ses douces couleurs le paysage, sur la falaise, deux loups firent l'amour une fois de plus mais se donnèrent l'un à l'autre pour la première fois grâce à la morsure.

Le jour se leva sur le True alpha et son compagnon. Peut-être à cause du contrat magique, ou bien de la puissance de Scott, nul ne le sut jamais, chaque membre perçut leur union. Peter et Stiles plus que quiconque. C'était un sentiment de frénésie, de plénitude et de bonheur total. Isaac devint le monde de Scott et ce dernier celui de son nouveau compagnon. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Scott n'éprouva plus aucune peur, aucun regret, aucune culpabilité. Sa vie d'adulte commençait, libérée des entraves qui avaient alourdi ses pieds depuis sa prime jeunesse et troublé son évolution.

* * *

La rentrée se présenta et avec elle sa ronde de soucis et d'agitation. Une grande partie de la meute rentrait à l'université. Ils firent de nombreuses connaissances mais restèrent ensemble la plupart du temps. Si on trouva cela étrange, personne ne le mentionna. Lydia et Jackson n'attendirent pas la fin de leurs études pour se marier, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Ils rentrèrent exceptionnellement à Beacon Hills pour célébrer la cérémonie chez eux, entourés des leurs. Ils étaient ceux qui s'étaient le plus éloignés et bien souvent cela fut difficile à supporter. Avec les années, Stiles et Jackson finirent par vraiment s'apprécier même s'ils adoraient se chamailler et jouer à ceux qui se déteste cordialement.

Les travaux pour la construction du manoir débutèrent dans la foulée juste après le premier noël de Peter à Beacon Hills. Mais le moment le plus détonnant de l'année fût l'exposition du centre culturel trois mois auparavant. Les toiles de Peter ne manquèrent pas d'attirer de riches donateurs comme l'avait espéré Yoshiko, mais également de choquer certains habitants de la ville, surtout ceux qui reconnurent Stiles, ce garçon si quelconque pour qui ne savait pas regarder. John faillit s'étouffer avec sa coupe de champagne en voyant son petit garçon, devenu sous le pinceau du peintre, cet homme sensuel qui posait de manière parfois si indécente. Sa première réaction fût de piquer une terrible colère. Il reprocha à son gendre d'exposer ainsi la nudité de Stiles sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Et bien évidemment, il y en eut. Beaucoup de gens ne se privèrent pas de les traiter de pervers. Le jeune homme, que personne n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué jusque-là, se retrouva jeté en pâture ce soir-là et plus encore lorsque les journalistes et les critiques firent leur apparition. Mais contre toute attente, Stiles Stilinski fut royal. Il assuma avec modestie et une grande force de caractère tout ce que l'on put lui dire ou lui reprocher, il accepta le bien comme le mauvais. Il se moquait comme d'une guigne de savoir ce que les autres pensaient de lui du moment que la meute, sa famille et Peter le soutenaient. Il en souffrit bien un peu au début, apprendre la vie et s'y confronter est toujours difficile, mais les choses se calmèrent d'elles-mêmes. Les toiles continuèrent d'être admirées, parfois adulées, mais on oublia le jeune homme derrière le model et derrière le dessin. Le shérif s'excusa quelques jours plus tard, mais comme le lui dit Peter, jamais il ne reprocherait à quelqu'un de s'inquiéter pour son compagnon et de chercher à la protéger. Surtout pas son père.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, on glosa encore à Beacon Hills quand l'immense manoir au fond des bois, sur les terres des Hale, vit enfin le jour et que toute la meute emménagea. On parla de secte étrange, mais comme au final ils ne semblaient pas dangereux ou vouloir recruter qui que ce soit, on passa dessus comme sur bien des choses bizarres dans cette ville. La brume, porteuse de magie, continua à étendre son influence. La présence du Néméton attira bien quelques ennemis mais la dangerosité de la meute si particulière de l'endroit en dissuada beaucoup d'autres.

Au final, malgré le surnaturel, la vie s'écoula paisiblement. Du moins, aussi paisible que puisse être la vie qui ne l'est jamais complètement.

A la fin de l'université, certains eurent leur diplôme et d'autres pas. Mais tous trouvèrent leur voie avec plus ou moins de temps, d'essais, de déceptions, d'échecs et de succès. Stiles rejoignit son père et Jordan au poste de police, devenant aux yeux de Peter « un putain d'adjoint sexy » et émissaire brillant. Scott travailla aux côtés de Deaton en devenant son associé. Isaac, que sa vie passée d'enfant battu n'avait jamais tout à fait quitté, prit le parti d'aider les femmes et les enfants subissant des violences. Il monta un refuge qu'il dirigea d'une main de maître.

Ainsi s'écoula le temps… La magie se nourrit de la meute et la meute de la magie. Lien indestructible qui donna autant qu'il prit.

 **FIN**


End file.
